Soul Of The Healer
by She-Cat
Summary: War has been declared between Mirkwood and Gondor, who will survive? Warning! Non Descriptive Slash and Rape In Some Chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Well, here it goes--the sequel--A note to those looking for A/L romance--there won't be one. Sorry, this is a friendship fiction; I hope you'll read it anyway though.

Disclaimer: These charector belong to Tolkien, I'm just borrowing them--making no money from this. 

Soul Of The Healer

Chapter 1--Missing A friend

Aragorn watched Syri and Boromir spar on the practice field along with Qui who sat nearby. He was to spar with the winner. Three years had passed since they'd left Mirkwood and another year had passed before they rejoined each other in Rivendell. 

Aragorn's mind drifted back to Legolas. He wondered if the healer had recovered from the ordeal he'd suffered. He sighed. There was no way to find out, there hadn't been any communication with Mirkwood for years.

Gimli laughed, drawing Aragorn's attention back to the fight. Syri had disarmed Boromir and had her sword to his throat. "Surrender, lover?" she asked.

'I gladly surrender to you, beautiful," Boromir returned, winking roguishly. He stood up and left the field.

Syri gestured to Aragorn with her sword. "Your turn," she said.

Aragorn drew his sword and entered the field and the fight began. As they fought Aragorn's mind began to wander and he lost track of the fight. "Oww!" he yelled as his arm got sliced.

"Are you all right?" Syri asked. "I did not mean to cut you."

"It is just a scratch and it was my fault for letting my mind drift," Aragorn said. 

"You were thinking about Legolas," Syri said.

"I wish I could find out if he is safe or not," Aragorn said. "Such a trauma can kill an elf."

"Aragorn!!" someone called before Syri could speak. It was Elrohir, one of Elrond's twin sons. "Father wants to see all of you in the council chamber!"

"Thanks, we will be there right away," Aragorn said.

Elrond smiled in greeting as they entered. "I received a message from Lady Galadriel. She invites you all to come to Lothlorien as her guests," he said.

"But why?" Aragorn asked.

"Because Legolas is there and wishes to see you," Elrond said.

"Why is he there instead of Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked.

"King Thranduil was concerned for his emotional health so he sent him there for help the very night you brought him home. The Lady said he is much better and has regained his spirit. Do you wish to go?" Elrond asked.

"I would, yes, but Thranduil forbade me to see or speak to him. I do not wish to cause trouble," Aragorn said.

"Lady Galadriel is in charge of Legolas right now and she has given permission for you all to come. Lothlorien is legendary for its beauty. I am sure you will enjoy the visit," Elrond said.

"Then I do wish to go, I have been worried about Legolas," Aragorn said eagerly. The others agreed though Gimli grumbled a bit.

Good, she is expecting you," Elrond said.

"We will leave in the morning," Aragorn said. They left to get ready for the journey.

**Meanwhile**

Legolas sat on the riverbank watching the water flow pass. It was very soothing to the young Elf. He had regained the weight he had lost and the haunted look had faded from his eyes. He could sleep without foul dreams. His hair had grown back out and fell to his hips. He hoped Aragorn and the others would come. Lady Galadriel had sent the message all he could do was wait.

"He will come, young prince. I am sure of that. He is your friend," Galadriel said softly from behind him.

"I hope so--have you heard from my father?" Legolas asked hopefully. He had heard nothing from his father for two years.

"No, young one, not yet," Galadriel said gently. "I am sure we will."

Legolas bit his lip and nodded, trying to hide his worry and hurt before returning his gaze to the water, wondering if all was well at home.

Gladriel left the clearing and returned where her husband waited for her.

Lord Celeborn frowned in Legolas' direction. "Is the young prince all right?" he asked.

"He will be fine--the soul of a healer is strong," Galadriel said. "That is why the ordeal he suffered did not kill him. Let us go." Arm in arm, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien strolled off….

And the journey begins anew--I hope this does as well as Hands Of The Healer--R/R everyone!!


	2. Hints Of War

I was delighted to find 13 reviews on the first chapter when I got home so I decided you deserved an extra chapter before I go on with Bonds Of Hope--so here it is!! I suppose waist-length hair is a bit long--but I like it!! **Shrugs**

Chapter 2--Hints Of War

Thranduil looked up as his eldest son, Jadriel entered the room. "What is it?" he asked.

Jadriel frowned. "Arathorn is back with the same demands," he said.

Thranduil sighed in annoyance. "You may tell him my answer is the same as last time. I will not swear an oath of fealty to him. Mirkwood does not recognize his rule nor will it ever," he said.

Jadriel grinned then sobered. "I hope Legolas is not upset about not hearing from us for so long," he said.

Thranduil sighed. "So do I, but it is not safe to send a message right now. Perhaps it will be soon," he said. "At least he is safe in Lothlorien, far safer then he would be here."

"I will deliver the message to Arathorn," Jadriel said.

"Be careful, I do not want anything to happen to you," Thranduil said. He watched the crown prince leave the room. _I fear war with Minas Tirith may be unavoidable, _he thought.

Jadriel stood barely outside the border of Mirkwood with his guards, facing Arathorn and his guards. "King Thranduil's answer has not changed--he will not vow fealty to you," he said.

"We could easily overpower your kind, elf," Arathorn warned.

"To do so you would have to enter Mirkwood, we know every tree, enter at your own peril," Jadriel said with that the Elves faded back into the woods, leaving Arathorn fuming in rage. 

"He speaks the truth, my Liege, Mirkwood is treacherous and entering it would be unwise. The elves would simple pick us off one at a time or let the dangers of the forest kill us," Arathorn's advisor warned.

"I will find a way, Cullen, I refuse to be outwitted by the likes of them. We return to Minas Tirith--ride!" Arathorn ordered. They rode back towards Minas Tirith.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn was the first of the companions to arrive at the breakfast table the next day. "Good morning, father, Elrohir, Elladan," he said, taking his seat.

Elrond looked amused. "There is no hurry, my son, Lothlorien is not going to disappear," he said.

Aragorn smiled at that. "I know father, but I am eager to see Legolas again," he said. He served himself and began eating while the others came in and took their places at the long table.

"I have sent a message back to the Lady to inform her that you are coming. I trust you will be careful," Elrond said.

"Do not worry, father. We will be fine," Aragorn said. "We fight well together."

"A good thing I suppose," Elrond said.

After breakfast they said their good-byes and went out to the stable to get their horses. The animals were ready to go. Twenty minutes later they were headed for Lothlorien.

**Back In Minas Tirith**

Arathorn sat on his throne, brooding. He was angry at the Elf King's defiance. He was determined to get control of Mirkwood, but how? His musings were interrupted when two guards entered, shoving an Elf ahead of them.

"We caught him in the city, my liege and thought you would wish to question him," one said.

"Indeed, who are you, elf?" Arathorn demanded.

"Someone who can help you with the conquest of Mirkwood," the Elf said.

"Really?" Arathorn asked sarcastically. "How?"

"The Elf smirked. "I am Jerrin, King Thranduil's younger brother," he said.

"And why would you betray your own brother?" Arathorn asked.

"My reasons are not important. I will help you and in return I take the throne. I get what I want and you gain an ally. We would both prosper," Jerrin said.

"An interesting thought, be seated and let us discuss this in more detail," Arathorn said…..

Haha, knew I could find another use for that rotten uncle of Legolas'….Hope you like-----R/R please!!! (I know the chapters aren't real long but this way you get more updates)  



	3. On The Road To Lothlorien

Hey all, I'm thrilled--two pages of reviews in two chapters---Thank you!!! ~ _^ So here we go… Sign Language in 'blah' **Loud Crash** But I think all these reviews are going to the plot bunnies heads, wonder what they broke--Goes to check…

Chapter 3--On The Road To Lothlorien

Aragorn was in better spirits then he had been in a long time. He joined in the others conversations and laughed with them.

"Wonder if our healer has changed any," Syri said.

"Doubtful, I will just be glad to see him and know he is well," Aragorn said. "I just wish I had known he was in Lothlorien. I would have went to visit him much sooner."

"I am sure there was a reason why you were not told. Time was probably what he needed," Boromir remarked. He rode up next to Syri. "I swear Aragorn, you act like a mother hen with one chick with Legolas."

Syri smacked him on the back of the head. "Hush or your bedroll will be cold and lonely tonight lover," she threatened.

"My most abject apologizes, my lady warrior," Boromir said.

Syri smirked. "That is better," she said.

"I may act like a mother hen, but you act like a henpecked husband," Aragorn taunted.

Boromir actually blushed and Gimli laughed loudly. "He is right you know. That is exactly what you act like," he said.

Syri smacked Aragorn across the back of his head as well. "Shut up before I lose my patience, you two and your masculine posturing!" she said.

Qui laughed silently at their antics, eyes sparkling with mirth. 'You fight like children at times, my friends' he signed.

"Do not blame them, Qui, they have not went through puberty yet," Gimli snorted.

All three of them flashed an obscene gesture at the Dwarf at that comment. Laughing, they rode on--eager to arrive at their destination.

**Meanwhile**

Galadriel went to the room where Legolas had been staying the last four years and knocked. She smiled at Legolas when he opened the door. "I have a message from Elrond, your friends are on their way to visit," she said.

"Thank you, Lady. I have missed them," Legolas said. "My father?"

"No, young one, but two years is not so long," Galadriel said gently.

Legolas nodded reluctantly and excused himself then shut the door. "But it seems like a long time to me," he muttered sadly.

Galadriel made a decision as she walked down the hall. She would send a message to Thranduil to see if all was well and perhaps he would send a message to Legolas. She would do so right away. The lack of messages was upsetting Legolas and he didn't need that now.

Some one pounded on Legolas' door. He hurried over and opened it. A very worried Elf stood on the threshold. "Haldir has been hurt, we need your aid, healer," he said.

Legolas followed immediately. Once they reached the sick room Legolas knelt by his friend's side. "How was he hurt?" he asked. 

"Boar, it gored him before we were able to kill it," an Elf said.

Legolas healed the wound enough so Haldir wouldn't die from it then stepped back to let an herbalist finish by putting on herbs and bandaging it. The young healer understood now that a fatal wound could kill him if he tried to heal it completely. He had learned to heal a fatal wound to the point where it was no longer fatal then allow it to heal on it's own. His time in Lothlorien had helped him in many more ways then one.

Haldir opened his eyes and managed to smile at Legolas. "My thanks, Legolas," he said.

"Welcome, now get some sleep, Haldir," Legolas said. He left the room, tired ,but triumphant. His friend would be fine in a few days….

A little fun bantering, I like some of that in a story--R/R all please! Keep the plot bunnies hoppy--argh!! I mean happy!!!


	4. Arrival In The Golden Woods

Finally, I can get this chapter up. I decided to speed it up a little…

Chapter 4--Arrival In The Golden Woods

After a long journey, though luckily an uneventful one the five companions arrived at the borders of Lothlorien. They hadn't gotten to far into the forest when sentries with drawn bows stopped them.

"What is your business in the Golden Woods?" one demanded.

"We are here by the permission of the Lady Galadriel to visit Legolas of Mirkwood," Aragorn said boldly.

The Lorien Elf frowned, seeming none to pleased. He gave them all a disdainful look, especially Gimli, but nodded. "She is waiting, follow me," he said.

They did and soon they were in a clearing, but none of them could have said how they'd gotten there. Lady Galadriel stood before them. She was as beautiful as stories said and you could feel the power she wielded. Aragorn, Qui and Boromir bowed immediately. The Lady smiled. "Welcome to Lothlorien, the young prince has been waiting for you. We will talk tomorrow," she said and gestured to the sentry. "Take them to Legolas, he is by the lake then you may return to your post." 

The sentry bowed. "Yes, my Queen," he said. "Follow me." He showed them to a lovely lake then left.

They could see Legolas sitting at the water's edge. "Legolas!" Aragorn called as they hurried towards him. Legolas turned and smiled when he saw them. He got to his feet and met them.

Aragorn had planned to clasp his friend's hand, but changed his mind and hugged him. "It is good to see you and you look well," he said.

"I am all right now," Legolas said.

Boromir gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Good to see you, healer," he said.

"You as well, Boromir," Legolas said.

Syri hugged him as well. "I knew you were stronger then you look," she whispered.

"I am glad to see you too," Legolas said.

"Guess it is good to see you, elf," Gimli muttered.

"Well, thank you, master dwarf," Legolas teased.

Qui moved forward, eyes sparkling and swept Legolas into a bear hug.

"Ouch! I missed you too, but take it easy!!" Legolas laughed.

Qui released him then they settled down by the lake to catch up on everything that happened while they had been separated.

At dusk a sentry arrived to fetch them. "Dinner will be served in a couple hours, perhaps you would like to get ready," he said.

"Of course, we all are a mess from our journey," Aragorn agreed.

They were led to the castle where servants showed them to their rooms so they could bathe and change clothes.

Servants escorted them to the dining hall where they were seated at the table of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, a honor by all standards. Legolas was all ready there.

"This is my husband, Lord Celeborn," Galadriel said.

They started to rise to bow, but Celeborn shook his head. "That is not necessary here, please enjoy your meal," he said and smiled.

"Indeed and there will be music and dancing afterwards," Galadriel added. 

The food and wine was delicious. The travelers ate hugely after their journey. Soon the elves began drifting out onto the floor as the music started. The celebration lasted long into the night and none of them would ever forget the beauty of it.

Eventually they grew weary, though long before the Elves did. They returned to their rooms and slept deeply for the first time since they'd left on their journey.

Aragorn woke before anyone and went to find Legolas. After a lot of searching and asking servants he found the Elf out on the archery range. He paused to watch the Elf notch his sixth arrow, five all ready decorated the bulls eye and the sixth joined them. 

"Good morning, Aragorn," Legolas said, looking over at him. "Care to join me?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you in private if you do not mind," Aragorn said.

They sat down on a stone bench. "What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas asked though he was sure he knew.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for what Arathorn did to you, I would have died if it meant sparing you that," Aragorn said. "I feel that it was all my fault."

"It was not, you could not stop him and neither could I, but it is over and I am all right now, thanks to the Lady Galadriel," Legolas said. "Let the guilt go, my friend. It is over and done, nothing will change that."

"Agreed, I am glad you are well," Aragorn said.

Legolas stood and tossed Aragorn a bow and quiver. "Now shoot with me, certainly you could use some practice," he said.

"I am sure you are right," Aragorn agreed and joined him…..


	5. Golden Wings

Sigh, sorry chapter 4-It was a bit to rushed--- I decided you deserved an extra chapter so here it is!!!

Chapter 5--Golden Wings

Thranduil sat at his desk, looking through a mound of parchments. Sighing, he pushed them aside and rubbed his forehead. He was weary; perhaps it was time to get some sleep before anything else happened. A soft tap sounded on the door. "Enter!" he called.

Jadriel entered the room. "He has returned," he said.

Thranduil didn't need to ask who he was. "What does he want?" he asked.

"He would not say, he demands your presence," Jadriel said.

Thranduil banged his fist on the desk. "He demands? He demands!! How dare he!! I am not at his beck and call!! Tell him he tells you or keeps silent!!" he said. 

"Yes father, I will. You should get some rest," Jadriel said.

Thranduil smiled. "I will as soon as you return, be cautious," he said.

Jadriel left, closing the door behind him. He returned to where Arathorn and his men waited. "He said to tell me or keep silent," he said.

"Really? I thought perhaps he would like to meet my newest strategist, Prince Jadriel," Arathorn smirked.

Jadriel's eyes narrowed. He had never mentioned his station or name to the Human King. He understood when he saw who came up beside him. "Jerrin!!" he gasped. He turned to a messenger. "Go fetch my father, quickly!!"

Fifteen minutes later the messenger returned with Thranduil. "Jerrin, what in the name of Elbereth are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Hello, brother dear, just joining a strong ally. Are you worried about what I told him? You should be!!" Jerrin sneered.

Traitor! You shame me and yourself!!" Thranduil snarled.

"But once Mirkwood is taken I am to take my rightful place as King. Lord Arathorn has said so," Jerrin said. "Do not force him to attack, surrender, my brother or people will suffer."

"I will not allow a traitor to take my throne!" Thranduil vowed.

"I did not realize what a treasure had fallen in my lap when I had that young elf in my clutches, but now I understand your rage. He would have been the perfect thing to force your surrender. I share your loathing for traitors. One of my men allowed your son and the others to escape. I dealt with him most harshly and I will deal with another just as harshly," Arathorn said. He nodded to a couple of his men.

Jerrin cried out as the guards seized him and forced him to his knees. "Release me! We had a bargain!!" he protested.

"I am afraid it is now invalid, traitorous one. I will do you a service King of Elves and remove a serpent from your lands," Arathorn said and drew his sword. He struck in one smooth blow; Jerrin's head was severed in one blow and bounced across the grass like a child's ball. Calmly Arathorn cleaned his weapon and sheathed it. "I give you until dawn to consider your next move, sire." The group mounted and galloped off, leaving the body behind.

Thranduil was shocked at the casual cruelty Arathorn had shown. "Bury my brother then return to Mirkwood. We have no choice now. We must fight to keep our homes and our freedom," he said. They rode off, leaving two Elves to put Jerrin to rest. A messenger hurried up to Thranduil as entered the castle. 

"A gold Lothlorien hawk has arrived with a message from Lady Galadriel," he said.

Thranduil read the message. "I must not let her send Legolas here. It is not safe," he muttered. Taking out parchment and a quill, he began to write…..

There, Is that better? Poor Jerrin sort of lost his head, huh? **Laughs-- sees no one else is laughing** Ahem, well okay, bad joke--R/R please!!!


	6. Broken Wings

I thought this would take extra time but it came out so easily--thanks Dreamingfifi for the ideas!! It reved up the plot bunnies!!

Chapter 6--Broken Wings

The hawk soared gracefully through the air as it came close to Mirkwood it began angling down. Suddenly there was a hiss of displaced air and an arrow pierced the hawk's wing. It fluttered awkwardly to the ground and laid still.

Two guards wearing the uniform of Gondor walked over to the hawk. "I got it, pay up, the bet was two gold," one said.

The other grumbled a bit, but handed over the coins then knelt. "Never seen a hawk like this before," he remarked. "Hey, what is this?" He pulled a small scroll case on a silver chain from around the hawk's neck. Opening it, he looked inside. "Looks like a message, I better take this and the hawk back to the King. This could be important." He put the struggling hawk in a sack then got on his horse and headed for Minas Tirith.

Arathorn sat on his throne, drumming his fingers on its arm and watching Galen work. "Well, mage? I have been waiting for you to find spells that will help with the attack," he grumbled.

"And I have found ones that will be useful, but I must now memorize them so I can use them. It takes time, my Liege," Galen said.

"Do not fail me, I saved you from being burned at the stake, but I can always remedy that if you displease me," Arathorn warned.

"Mirkwood will be yours, my Liege," Galen said.

A guard entered the audience chamber and bowed. "My Liege, I believe this is important. It was found around the neck of a gold hawk that was shot down. He offered the scroll case.

Arathorn took it and opened it. He pulled out the message and looked at it. "Hmm, I can not read this. Can you mage?" he asked and handed over the scroll.

"I can with the proper spell," Galen said. He chanted and waved a hand over the scroll then began to read. "It is a message from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien to King Thranduil of Mirkwood. It asks if all is well and says that Prince Legolas is eager to return home. She says he is ready and asks if it is all right for him to come now," Galen said.

Arathorn frowned and rubbed his jaw. "So the youngest Prince of Mirkwood is in Lothlorien. He would make a valuable bargaining tool. If only I could get him back into my hands," he muttered. Suddenly he smiled. "Can your spell copy handwriting perfectly and get control of the hawk?" 

"I have spells that can do those things, it will take a couple days," Galen agreed.

"Good, it is time for Legolas to come home though he will fall into my hands first. Here is what I want you to have the message say," Arathorn said and began to talk.

**Meanwhile In Lothlorien**

Legolas and Aragorn were enjoying themselves on the archery range so much that they were late to breakfast. After apologizing to Galadriel and Celeborn they sat down.

"Where have you two been?" Syri asked.

"Learning and coming to a few conclusions," Legolas smirked.

"Like what?" Boromir asked.

"We learned Aragorn is a lousy shot with a bow and concluded that the safest place to stand if he is using one is the spot he is aiming at," Legolas said.

"I only missed twice!!" Aragorn protested.

"Four, but whose counting," Legolas laughed.

"Shut up unless you would like to be dragged out for a sparring session with swords," Aragorn warned then laughed. The other four party members laughed with them.

At that moment they were without a care in the world. They didn't realize what the future held and the trouble that lurked there…….

**Dramatic Music** How's that? I love it! Ha! The plot bunnies are hiding under my bed--I got them!! R/R please!!


	7. Bound For Home

Glad people liked the last chapter; hopefully the plot bunnies will keep cooperating. To Butterfly--I'll try!!! There could be a Legolas romance--I'll leave that up to the readers--but it will not be with another man…Let me know if you want me to add some one for Legolas when you review--I have an idea where I can bring her in…

Chapter 7--Bound For Home

It had been two weeks since Aragorn and the others had arrived in Lothlorien Legolas and Aragorn were enjoying a swim at the lake early one afternoon. It was beautiful there with a waterfall and a grassy bank with brightly colored flowers growing everywhere. "So why did Gimli have to leave so fast?" Legolas asked lazily.

"Important business at his home he said," Aragorn shrugged.

"Ah, I see," Legolas said.

"So why the interest? I did not think you like Gimli," Aragorn asked.

Legolas shrugged. "Just curious, besides he was not that bad," he said.

"Hey! How is the water, you two?" Syri called.

They turned and saw her standing on the bank with Boromir. "It is fine!" Legolas called.

"Good, I am coming in!" Syri called without the least sign of embarrassment she stripped to the skin.

Boromir stared at her in shock and Aragorn quickly turned his back, blushing madly.

Legolas gave both men a puzzled look. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Syri put her hands on her hips. "I would like to know the answer to that myself," she said.

"Y-you are naked!!" Boromir said.

"You are very observant," Syri said. "So what is the matter? You do not need clothes to swim."

"It is not proper for a lady to be nude in front of three males!! It is not decent!!" Boromir said.

"If you were looking for a proper, decent woman you picked the wrong one, lover. I am going swimming and you can stand there or join me," Syri said. She ran out into the water and dove.

"So where is Qui?" Legolas asked when she surfaced.

"Evidently the elves think that Qui's hand talk would be useful on patrol so he is teaching a bunch of them," Syri shrugged. "He likes it here I think."

"I like it here too, but I am going home soon. I never did get to see my brother, though I understand now why I was sent here," Legolas said.

"I was relieved to see you were well," Syri said. "We all worried about you. Qui in particular was very upset about it and so was Aragorn. He was relieved to get Lady Galadriel's message inviting us here to visit you."

Boromir swam up to them. He wrapped his arms around Syri's waist and kissed her neck. "I am sorry, love, you can swim nude anytime you want," he said. "I love you, my mercenary princess."

Syri turned in his arms. "I love you too, even when you are acting like an ass," she said. 

"Who are you calling an ass?" Boromir demanded.

"I did not call you an ass, I said you were acting like one," Syri pointed out. She turned to face him and kissed him deeply. Boromir tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They began kissing hungrily, ignoring all else.

Legolas just shook his head and smiled. _Obviously this conversation is over for now, _he thought. He returned to shore and dried off then got dressed. He had just finished when Lady Galadriel entered the clearing. He bowed. "Good day, Lady," he said politely.

"I have received a message from your father, he is glad you are well and would like you to come home as soon as possible," Galadriel said.

"That is wonderful, I will speak to the others. They can escort me to Mirkwood," Legolas said. 

"Your father is angry at them for what happened," Galadriel pointed out. "He will not be pleased to see them."

"He is going to have to get over it. What happened was nobody's fault and it is done. There is nothing that can change that," Legolas said firmly.

Lady Galadriel nodded. "You are wise beyond your years, healer," she said.

"I had help," Legolas said quietly. "And I thank you for it, Lady Galadriel."

Galadriel laid a soft hand on his cheek. "May Elbereth the fair light your path, son of Thranduil," she said. She turned and walked away. 

After Legolas got everyone's attention and told them about the message they decided that they would leave for Mirkwood tomorrow. They all looked forward to traveling together once again.

They were up early the next morning and ate a hearty breakfast then went to fetch their mounts. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel came out to see them off.

"I have made sure you are well provisioned for your journey. Be safe, Prince Legolas," Celeborn said.

"Farewell, healer, give your father our regards," Galadriel said. "I have sent a message back letting him know you are returning home."

They all bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, my Lord, my Lady," Aragorn said for all of them. They mounted and headed off towards Mirkwood.

"I think it would be best if we did not go into Mirkwood until you speak to your father. He might be more willing to listen to you if we respected his wishes," Syri said. "After all he is King and deserves our courtesy and respect."

Legolas considered Syri's words. "I have to admit that you are probably right. It is a wise idea. I do not wish to upset him to the point where he is unwilling to listen," he agreed.

"I agree with that too. We will get you within sight of home then let you go on alone, after all what could happen to you that close to Mirkwood's borders," Aragorn said…..

Don't worry the action will pick up soon!!! ! How far is it from Lothlorien to Rivendell then to Mirkwood? Can someone give me a rough guess? Don't forget to tell me if you want a Legolas romance added to this!!! R/R please!!!


	8. Preparing The Trap

Okay, please don't lynch me for this. After serious thought I have decided against a Legolas romance. This is for two reasons---One, I feel that Legolas is to young in this fiction and two, there are way to many Legolas romances out there. Also I'm trying to avoid an annoying Mary Sue fiction--there's to many of those too!! Sorry to those that wanted a romance. Maybe in my next fiction I'll try it though I fear I'm not very good at romances…Enjoy!!!

Chapter 8--Preparing The Trap

Galen looked up when the hawk landed on the windowsill. He removed the scroll case from its neck, cast the language spell and read the message. "So he is on his way home. I must inform the King immediately," he muttered. Picking up a small vial, he left his chamber and hurried to the throne room.

Arathorn looked up when he entered. "What is it, mage? Do you have news for me?" he asked.

Galen bowed. "The elven Prince has left Lothlorien with the companions he was traveling with before," he said.

"So my traitorous son is with him, how pleasing….I will receive a double prize," Arathorn said then laughed suddenly. "I will have my former son and the others executed before the Elf's eyes, that will show him who is master."

"You will have the Elf as your concubine then?" Galen asked.

"Of course, though this time he will be mine alone. How will we capture them?" Arathorn mused.

"We may use this, my Liege," Galen said, holding up the vial. "It is a fast acting sleep potion, a bit of this on a dart is all that is needed to put its victim to sleep."

"Perfect, I will post guards to watch for the Elf in various places around Mirkwood each armed with darts tipped with your potion. Do you have enough?" Arathorn asked.

"Yes, my Liege, with your permission I will go prepare the darts," Galen said. When Arathorn nodded he left the room.

Arathorn sat back in his throne, mentally making a list of the guards he would send to capture the Elf. He was eager to have the elven Prince under his thumb.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn studied Legolas' mare curiously. "Is that an elven horse?" he asked.

"Aye, why?" Legolas asked.

"I have never seen a black one nor have I ever seen any horse with a silver heart shaped marking on its forehead," Aragorn said.

"Silverheart is special in many ways, she is very smart and only I can ride her. She was a gift from the Lord and Lady," Legolas said.

"She is beautiful," Aragorn said.

At that the mare whinnied softly and tossed her head as if she understood the compliment. Legolas and Aragorn laughed.

"It is getting dark, Aragorn, we should find a suitable place to camp for the night," Boromir said.

Aragorn looked up at the sky. "Indeed, but a spot well sheltered, it will rain soon," he said.

After two hours of searching they found a thick grove of trees that would provide cover and set up camp. Boromir and Aragorn set up a canvas tarp for additional shelter. No sooner then they finished it began to rain heavily. They had to settle for a cold lunch, instead of the hot meal they'd been looking forward too.

Eventually they settled down to sleep, except Syri, who had first watch. They were awoken abruptly. "Arm yourselves! Wolves!! We are under attack!!" Syri shouted. Everyone grabbed their weapons and got to their feet as the wolves charged the shelter and attacked.

There were seven of them. Legolas shot one down with his bow as it leaped at him and Qui smashed another's skull with his club. Two more were killed then the wolves fled. No one bothered to follow.

Afterwards Boromir cleaned blood off his sword. "To bad all our fights are not this easy," he smirked.

"You would hate that, there would be no challenge that way," Syri snorted.

Qui and Aragorn removed the carcasses then they settled down again. The rest of the night was uneventful and early the next morning they resumed their journey towards Rivendell. Much to their pleasure they arrived safely at Rivendell three weeks later.

Elrond greeted his adopted son with a warm smile and embrace. "Welcome home, my son and welcome to you as well, Prince Legolas," he said.

Legolas dismounted and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Elrond," he said.

"Just Elrond will do," Elrond said.

"So will just Legolas," Legolas said.

Elrond laughed. "Agreed, follow me," he said.

Servants led the horses away and they followed Elrond inside. "Dinner will be served in three hours. I will have you shown to rooms so you may rest and clean up first--" he gave Boromir and Syri a knowing, slightly amused look. " --I assume you two would prefer to share a room."

"Definitely," Syri said. She gave Boromir a wicked smile.

"It shall be done," Elrond said. A gesture brought servants running and they were escorted to their respective chambers. At dinner Elrond introduced his twins, Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas and the twins immediately struck up a conversation and became fast friends. After dinner they retired to their rooms……

Thanks to all those reviewing this--I am glad you're enjoying this!! They arrived in Rivendell sooner because they didn't run into trouble; of course they won't always be so lucky!! **Evil Laugh** R/R please!!!


	9. Parting Of Ways

Hi, everyone ready for the next part? Things will heat up now…. Sorry that there isn't more interaction with the twins, but Legolas is impatient to get going….

Chapter 9--Parting Of Ways

Though Rivendell was very pleasant and the twins had become friends Legolas only stayed a couple days. He was eager to get home. The morning of his departure everyone gathered in the courtyard. 

"Are you sure that you do not want us to accompany you closer to Mirkwood, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"It is only seven days away, Aragorn. I will be fine. Do not worry, I will send a message to you as soon as I can," Legolas laughed.

"Safe journey, Legolas, do not forget about us," Elrohir said.

"I will not, perhaps you may join Aragorn and the others when they come to Mirkwood," Legolas offered.

Elladan grinned. "We would like that," he said.

"So would I," Legolas said. "Farewell for now." He urged his horse forward. It was a warm spring day, perfect for travel, but after three hours it seemed a bit lonely without the others. No help for it, they would join him soon enough.

Five days passed without trouble, much to Legolas' relief. He didn't want to get into a fight that might delay him. Halfway through the sixth day Legolas pulled Silverheart to a halt as a feeling of danger came to him. Hearing movement, he saw a man in Gondor's uniform aiming something at him. Quicker then the eye could follow, Legolas grabbed his bow, notched an arrow and fired.

The guard cried out and fell with Legolas' arrow in his neck. Something hit him in the back of the neck and Legolas felt a prick. He spun Silverheart around to see another guard. He put an arrow between the man's eyes before his vision went blurry. He couldn't keep his balance anymore and slid from Silverheart's back to land on the ground.

Silverheart whinnied anxiously and nudged him with his nose. "Silverheart, run, go on now!!" Legolas whispered. Retreating hoof beats told Legolas the horse had obeyed. Rough hands seized him, hauling him to his feet then everything went black.

Silverheart ran like the wind, instinctively heading back to the closest shelter--Rivendell.

Legolas regained his senses slowly. He was lying on something soft, it was very quiet. He opened his eyes. He was in a room, lying on a soft feather mattress. He sat up, noting he was in a huge, canopied bed with crisp silk sheets and a thick blanket of white fur. The bed was big enough for five people. He realized he was clad in only in a silk nightshirt of a rich shade of blue that only came to his knees. He blushed, wondering who had put it on him. He pushed the thought away and began to study the room.

It was luxuriously decorated with tapestries and paintings on the walls and think fur rugs on the floor. Furniture made of the rarest woods were scattered everywhere. The decorations were overdone and gaudy in Legolas' opinion. There were two other doors, a fireplace and a large window. Legolas got up and went to one of the doors and opened it--a large sitting room with an ornate desk covered with papers and a fireplace. Legolas closed the door and went to the other one. 

This was a bath chamber. The floor was tiled and there was a drain in the floor. A shelf filled the far wall and was covered with bottles. A chest filled with thick towels and washcloths sat by the shelves. A huge tub dominated the room; five people could have fitted in it as well.

Legolas closed the door and stood thinking. It reminded him of his father's chambers back home though it wasn't as over decorated. Suddenly it hit him. Men wearing the uniforms of Gondor, had attacked him--King Arathorn!! He had to get out! He went to the widow, but it couldn't be opened. Legolas sank into a chair in despair--he was trapped!!

So what you think? You like let me know!! R/R please!!


	10. Captive Royalty

Wow, thanks for your support and welcome to my new reviewers--mild Non-Con--no worse then usual….

Chapter 10--Captive Royalty

Hours passed and Legolas was getting angry as well as nervous. He was also hungry and thirsty. He wondered how long he'd been unconscious. _I hope Silverheart escaped, _he thought. Finally he heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened. It was Arathorn.

"I see you are awake, I am sorry to keep you waiting. I had other business waiting, but you know of that, do you not, Prince Legolas?" Arathorn asked. He closed the door. "The blue silk flatters you."

Legolas stood, watching him warily. He felt horribly vulnerable.

"I have sent a message to your father with a lock of your hair. We will see how much he cares for his son," Arathorn said. "Servants are bringing our meal up shortly. We will dine together."

"I want nothing from you," Legolas retorted. "I remember what you ordered done to me!!"

Arathorn sighed. "A regrettable error on my part, but if you had told me who you were it would not have happened. I would have kept you for myself. Do not worry, this time it is only I that will touch you," he said.

"I will not allow you to lay a finger on me!!" Legolas retorted, eyes flaring.

"We will see, after we eat," Arathorn chuckled. His eyes dropped down Legolas' body. Someone knocked on the door. "Ah, I believe dinner is here." He turned and opened the door.

Legolas glanced around then his gaze fell on a gaudy vase. He snatched it up and threw it at Arathorn. His aim was slightly off and the vase hit Arathorn between the shoulder blades instead of the head. The force was enough to send him lurching forward as the vase fell to the floor and shattered. Legolas winced at the crash of dishes and a loud thud.

After a couple of minutes Arathorn reappeared in the door. Splotches of food covered his clothes and he glared at him. "Have Galen brought here at once," he ordered over his shoulder. He entered the room and closed the door. "That was ill-mannered of you, I would think that a Prince would have better manners," he said.

After about twenty minutes someone knocked on the door and Arathorn opened it. A thin man with dark hair, a goatee and a mustache entered the room and bowed. "How may I be of service, my Liege?" he asked.

"I believe you know. We discussed it earlier while my new concubine was resting," Arathorn said.

Galen looked at Legolas. "Very well, but he must be held still," he said.

"That can be done," Arathorn said. He summoned to guards who immediately began to advance on Legolas. With nowhere to run, Legolas was seized then dragged over to the mage.

Galen chanted for a long time then nodded to Arathorn. "Speak the restrictions and I will end the spell," he said.

"He may not leave the castle without my permission, disobey my commands, take his own life or harm me," Arathorn said.

"As you command," Galen said and finished the spell. "It is done."

"Good, you may leave us," Arathorn said. The wizard obeyed and closed the door behind him. "Come to me, Legolas," Arathorn ordered.

Legolas had to obey. He shuddered in disgust as Arathorn pulled him into his arms and lowered his head to kiss him.

"No," Legolas protested. He still couldn't move away and Arathorn's lips covered his. Legolas clamped his lips together defiantly.

Arathorn laughed. "You will learn to accept what will be," he said. "Open your mouth for me, little one, I wish to taste you."

Legolas obeyed, but gagged as Arathorn took procession of his mouth again. He had no choice……

Poor Legolas--here we go again!! R/R please!! (I am so evil!!)


	11. Unknown Protection

That was a definite dud --Butterfly I hated Chapter 10!! What do you guys think? Luckily I had a plan for the next part!! I was so bored I decided to do it now…

Chapter 11--Unknown Protection

Legolas was sure he was going to be sick as Arathorn forced the kiss on him, but then he felt a strange tingling going through him. An instant later he realized somehow the spell was broken. With a surge of triumph, he bit down on his attacker's probing tongue-- hard!!

Arathorn howled and jerked back. "How the hell?!" he roared.

Legolas glared at him. "Your mage's spells do not work on me! Do not touch me again or I will do more then bite your tongue!" he warned.

Arathorn's hands clenched into fists then he stormed from the room, yelling for his mage. He locked the door behind him.

Legolas stumbled over to a small table where a pitcher of water, a basin and a tankard sat and washed out his mouth. _How did the spell get removed? _he wondered. _I did not do it; at least I do not think I did. _Suddenlyhe was tired like he was after a healing trance. He staggered over to the luxurious bed and laid down. He was asleep in minutes.

Galen was startled when Arathorn burst into his chambers. "My Liege, you are bleeding!! What has happened?" he asked.

"The spell did not work! He broke it!!" Arathorn yelled. "You failed me! Do it again and do it properly or I will have your head!"

"Yes, my Liege, at once," Galen gulped. He hurried back to the royal suite with Arathorn close behind. They went into the room.

Legolas was so deeply asleep he didn't stir when they burst into the room. Galen hurried to the Elf's side and repeated the spell, only to have it shrugged off. "Someone has put a counter spell on him. The spell worked only an instant before the counter spell dissolved it. It probably had never had to stop a spell until now so it took some time to work No spells will work on him, my Liege. I can not break it," he said.

"GET OUT!!!" Arathorn bellowed. "Find a way or your head will decorate a pike at dusk tomorrow!!"

Galen bowed and fled from the room before Arathorn got any angrier. Arathorn paid no attention. He was glaring at Legolas. "You have prevented me from taking your body, but there are worse things that can be done, elf!!" he growled. He stormed form the room, snapping orders at his guards.

Legolas was awoken when rough hands shook him awake and he was jerked him to his feet by a scowling guard. A pair of plain white leggings was thrown to him.

"Put them on, King Arathorn demands your presence," the guard ordered.

Legolas obey and the guard shoved him roughly ahead of him. "Move, the King is waiting," he said.

"Who cares," Legolas muttered. He was taken to the audience chamber Arathorn waited on a huge throne.

"Bow to King Arathorn," the guard ordered, poking Legolas with the blunt end of his spear. "Kiss the floor

__

Like hell I will, Legolas thought. "Go play with your stick in a corner like a good boy before you get hurt," he said aloud.

The guard's face turned purple with rage. "Little bastard!!" he hissed.

"Enough!!" Arathorn snarled. "Who put the spell on you that protects you from magic?" he demanded. 

Legolas frowned. "What spell? I do not know what you talking about," he said.

Arathorn studied him and saw he was truly puzzled. "I will not take you, I know rape often kills an elf or they will themselves to die," he said. "But you will remain here as a prisoner to force your father to surrender and you will be a slave," he said.

**Meanwhile**

Thranduil read the message for a third time then crumpled the parchment in his hands.

Jadriel eyed his father's stricken face with concern. "Father, what has happened?" he asked.

"Arathorn has my son, somehow he has taken my son!!" Thranduil said. "He demands my surrender in return for his safety."

"Oh, Elbereth, what are you going to do?" Jadriel asked.

"I can not surrender Mirkwood to that tyrant, no matter what--the lives of many must come before the life of one, even if it is my son," Thranduil whispered. His grief and sorrow was obvious in his voice. "Forgive me, Legolas, but I can not!!

Jadriel knelt beside his father, sharing his grief over the youngest Prince's fate that could not be prevented. They sat like that a long time….

That's better--I like Legolas when he's defiant and that spell was ruining it--this is better, Hey--can anyone guess who did the magic countering spell? I'll give a cyber cookie to the one that does!! R/R please!!


	12. Imprisoned

Hey, Elentari and Ebony, you win!! It was Galadriel. **Sends Cookies** And yeah, I have read the books, I read them for the first time when I was 14--I think and read them again shortly after the movie came out…. I just thought this Alternate Universe series would be fun to write!! I'll shut up now--bye!

Chapter 12--Imprisoned

Legolas stumbled and nearly fell as he was shoved into the same room. The door slammed loudly and he could hear a key turn in the lock. He sighed to himself. All that was in the room was a straw pallet on the floor, a small table, a stool and a chamber pot. Legolas was relieved to see there was a window even though it was barred. At least he would be able to see the sun and the stars. He sat down on the pallet and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

Hours passed before the cell door opened and a young boy entered carrying a tray of food. He set it on the table and left without a word.

Legolas stood and went over to the table. There was no knife or fork on the tray with the food. He snorted. _Probably is afraid I will attack someone with one of them, _he thought. He ate the food though he wasn't really hungry then sat down again. There was nothing else to do. He thought about his father and brother.

**Meanwhile**

The messenger had brought back the King Of Mirkwood's response. Arathorn was furious when he read it. "Bring the prisoner to me now!!!" he bellowed. He glared icily at Legolas when he was brought in and forced to kneel at his feet. "Your father obviously feels little concern for your plight. He still refuses to surrender. Perhaps I should send something else back. Not a lock of your hair, maybe one of your ears would have greater impact," he said thoughtfully.

Legolas fought back a shudder. "My father will not surrender to you no matter what you do to me," he said.

"That puts you in a very precarious position, you are useless as a hostage so the only use you have is as a slave. Take him to the stable and turn him over to Reidan, the stable master," Arathorn ordered. "By the way, do not misbehave. You will not be punished, another will be. Remember that."

The guard dragged him out of the chamber. Legolas was led into the huge stable where a lot of other slaves bustled about. "Reidan! Got another one for you!!" the guard yelled.

A gray haired man with green eyes wearing a plain white shirt and tan breeches came up to them. He looked over Legolas with disdain. "What am I expected to do with this skinny creature?" he sneered.

"Not my problem, King Arathorn wants you to put him to work," the guard said and left.

Reidan looked Legolas over. "A damned elf, that is a new one, come with me, boy," he ordered.

Legolas scowled at the boy comment, but remembering what Arathorn had said he kept silent and followed the man to the other end of the stable.

Reidan gestured to a row of twelve stalls. "All of those must be cleaned out and fresh straw put down before this evening. Get busy and if it is not done I will take a strap to you," he said and walked off.

Legolas looked at the stalls and sighed. Picking up a pitchfork, he went to work. Somehow he managed to get them all done, but his shoulders and arms were so sore he could barely stand it.

A guard came for him shortly after and he was locked into the room again. Food and water was waiting, but he was too tired to eat. He laid on the pallet and healed his sore muscles then fell asleep moments after he was done. The next five days were pretty much the same and each night he would force himself to eat then collapse and sleep to tired to think.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn, Syri, Boromir and Qui were enjoying lunch with Elrond and the twins when a guard hurried in and bowed. "My Lord, Prince Legolas' horse has returned rider less. I fear something has happened," he said.

Aragorn was the first outside and the others were close behind. When Aragorn saw the horse he cursed. "That is Silverheart all right," he said. "Damn it!"

"What do you think happened?" Boromir asked.

"I do not know, but I wager that my father has something to do with it," Aragorn growled. "We have to do something!"

"But we do not know if your father did do anything," Syri said.

"That is why we are going to Mirkwood to find out," Aragorn said grimly….

Hoo boy!! Aragorn is not pleased!! R/R please!!!


	13. Uneasy Riders

Happy Halloween, everyone!!! Many thanks for the reviews you've left!!

Chapter 13--Uneasy Riders

Aragorn and the others wasted no time gathering supplies then getting their horses ready They had just finished when the twins and Elrond walked up to them. The twins were leading horses. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Coming with you, Thranduil is angry about what happened to his son. He threatened to kill you. He will not dare if we are there," Elrohir said.

Aragorn considered that and nodded. "Your help and company will be more then welcome," he said.

"Be careful, my sons. I do not wish to lose any of you," Elrond said.

"We will be, father, Let us go everyone," Aragorn said. They mounted their horses and rode of towards Mirkwood. Aragorn led Silverheart.

The moment they were out of Rivendell they urged their horses to a gallop. They wanted to get to Mirkwood as fast as possible.

"So do you really believe your father is responsible for Legolas' disappearance?" Elladan asked.

"I fear so and I shudder to think what my father might do to him this time. I should have never let him go alone," Aragorn said, angry with himself.

"You did not know this would happen," Elrohir pointed out.

**Meanwhile**

It was late afternoon and Legolas was wondering why he hadn't been put to work that day when a guard entered. "Up, slave, King Arathorn summons you," he said. The guard didn't lead him too the throne room. He was led to a small room where a tub awaited. "The King has ordered that you bathe and change into clean clothes before you are brought to him," the guard said. "You have a half an hour."

Legolas went into the room and the door was closed behind him. He undressed and bathed quickly. The clothes caught his eye. A blue shirt made of silk and white legging of a thicker silk. There was no footwear. Frowning, he dried off and dressed. Finding a brush, he brushed out his hair. He had just set the brush down when the door opened.

"Time is up, elf, come on King Arathorn is waiting," the guard said. This time he took him to the throne room. When Legolas didn't bow to Arathorn they guard knocked him to his hands and knees. "Show proper respect to your master, slave," he snarled.

Arathorn laughed, rose from his throne and walked over to stand in front of him. "Stand, Legolas," he ordered. He looked him over critically. "Very good, you look presentable for your duties this evening," he said and returned to his throne. "I am having a formal gathering in one hour and you will be expected to stand beside and slightly behind my chair and serve me. Do you understand?"

Legolas bit his lip to keep from saying something he'd regret. "I understand," he said quietly.

"Good, now come sit beside my throne while we wait for the guest to arrive," Arathorn said, pointing to a spot on the floor.

Legolas had never hated anyone so much as he hated this arrogant King, but he forced himself to obey without saying anything. He didn't want anyone to be punished because of him.

**Back In Mirkwood**

Thranduil called two messengers before him. "I wish you to deliver these messages to Lothlorien and Rivendell as swiftly as possible," he ordered.

The messengers bowed. "It will be done, my King," one said and they left.

Jadriel looked at his father curiously. He could see he was upset. "What were those messages, father?" he asked.

"A request for aid, we are now officially at war with Gondor," Thranduil said grimly. "The King of Gondor has gone to far."

Jadriel swallowed. "What about Legolas? The King still has him," he asked.

Thranduil's eyes were haunted with sorrow. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made," he said …

Here we go, now things are going to get ugly!!! R/R please!!


	14. Dinner Is Served

Dreamingfifi--stop reading my mind!! There's definitely going to be an oopsie, count on it!!

Chapter 14--Dinner Is Served

The gathering was in full swing and the ballroom was packed. Legolas was tired and getting angry. He gritted his teeth when Arathorn ran his hand along the outside of his thigh. He'd been standing at the King's side for two hours and the King kept pawing him.

Arathorn's hand moved to Legolas' left buttock and squeezed firmly. "You are a beautiful creature, fair one," he said. "Perhaps I will have you join me in my bedchamber tonight."

Legolas frowned then barely bit back a yelp as he was pulled into Arathorn's lap. He tensed, getting ready to struggle for freedom.

Arathorn felt him tense. "Do not, accept my touch or some one will suffer," he whispered. "Or perhaps die for it."

Defeated, Legolas forced himself to relax. He felt eyes on him and glanced around. He saw a woman dressed in warrior's garb watching from the other side of the room. Hope surged through him. _Syri!! _he thought then he realized it wasn't her. This woman had black hair and unusual amber eyes.

Arathorn caught his chin and turned his head so Legolas was facing him. "Open for me, little one and do not even think of biting this time," he warned. His mouth came down on his.

Legolas opened his mouth and fought back a gag as Arathorn thrust his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch. Legolas could feel many eyes on them and he had never been so humiliated.

Arathorn ended the kiss, but his eyes glittered in triumph. "Go fetch me a plate of food and a goblet of wine, pet," he ordered.

Grateful for a chance to put some distance between them, Legolas stood and headed for the table where appetizers and wine had been set. He took as long as he dared getting the food and wine then reluctantly returned to Arathorn.

Arathorn squeezed Legolas' buttock again more boldly. "You may feed me, little one," he smirked.

It was too much. Emotions churned in Legolas, fear of what Arathorn might force him into, humiliation at his constant fondling and anger at his own helplessness then everything burst free. Eyes blazing, Legolas flung the plate into Arathorn's lap and tossed the contents of the goblet directly into Arathorn's face. "Feed yourself, you damned pervert!!" he snarled.

Arathorn's face purpled with rage. "Little bastard! How dare you?!" he yelled and he lashed out with his fist.

The blow caught Legolas painfully in the mouth and sent him reeling. He fell to the floor in a tangled heap, mouth bleeding.

Arathorn stood, clothes splattered with food and wine running down his face. He grabbed Legolas by the hair, hauled him to his feet then dragged him from the room.

The grip on his hair hurt, but Legolas refused to cry out as he was dragged roughly through the hall. He realized that they were headed towards the royal chambers and that worried him.

Arathorn shoved Legolas into the room and followed yelling for servants. After the servants had helped him wash and change into clean clothes Arathorn glared at Legolas. "I suppose restraints are in order, pity I had hoped you would learn to accept my touch, even enjoy it," he said. "Until later, little one." He left and gestured to two guards. "Prepare him for me, I will return later. Do not damage him if it can be avoided," he ordered then walked off.

The two guards watched him go until he was out of sight then entered the chamber to carry out his orders. No one realized someone had been watching and listening to the whole thing.

The she warrior stepped from the cover of the shadows, glancing at the door as sounds of a struggle came through faintly then she walked hurriedly away. She had a lot of things to think about and to do this night.

Legolas struggled against the shackles that bound him securely to the bed, but they refused to give an inch. He went limp and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. _I lived through this once; I can do so again, _he thought. He was still clothed much to his relief, no doubt so Arathorn could have the pleasure of stripping him. Legolas shuddered, the King's touch sickened him and he wondered if he could bear it. Hours passed, but it was still to soon when the door opened and Arathorn entered.

Arathorn smiled at Legolas then closed and locked the door. He took off his crown and set it on a stand before coming over beside the bed. He looked down at Legolas in a predatory manner. "Do you realize how tempting you are? How unearthly beautiful you are? Anyone would kill to possess you," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now I will claim my prize." 

Legolas closed his eyes in despair as Arathorn reached for him, praying for strength…

So who's the strange woman? You'll have to wait and see!! R/R please!!!!!


	15. Innocent Victim

All right, next chapter is here…Enjoy!!!

Chapter 15--Innocent Victim 

Arathorn finished with him at last and got dressed. "I will go pick the one who will pay for your defiance now. Do not worry, you will see all of it," he said and left the room.

Legolas heard the door lock behind the King and closed his eyes. "Elbereth, help me," he whispered. 

He was afraid for the one who would be punished because of him.

An hour later Arathorn returned with one guard who was dragging a frightened Human boy with him. He wasn't much older then seven. The guard shoved him roughly to the ground and took out a whip.

"Nay, he is but a child. Do not do this!!" Legolas pleaded.

"Your defiance is worth six lashes and make sure you watch or more will be added," Arathorn warned. He looked at the guard. "You may begin."

Legolas forced himself to watch to spare the boy anymore pain, but the child's sobs and screams tore at his heart.

The guard took the boy from the room after the lashes were given. Arathorn undressed and returned to bed. "I trust you will remember this lesson the next time you consider defying me," he said.

Much to Legolas' relief Arathorn went to sleep and didn't touch him again, but he would find no sleep that night.

The next morning Arathorn freed Legolas from his bonds, but refused to allow him to dress. Legolas had to assist him in bathing, dressing and then brush his hair as well.

Finally Arathorn strode to the door to leave. "Cleanse yourself and dress, I expect to see you in my throne room in an hour and do not be late, pet," he ordered and left, closing the door, but not locking it.

Legolas sighed, knowing he didn't have too. He would not let another child be hurt because of him and that bound him more surely then chains of mithril. He bathed and dressed taking as long as he could then went to the throne room.

Several strange Humans stood there with the King. Bolts of cloth and sewing things rested on a large table. Arathorn smiled coolly at Legolas when he entered the room. "Stand by the table, my beauty, this is my royal tailor and his assistants, he is going to make you suitable clothes," he said.

Legolas had to stand there two hours while Arathorn chose the style and color of the new garments. Legolas was completely ignored as if he wasn't there. Finally it was finished.

"Have those clothes done as soon as possible, you may leave," Arathorn said.

The men bowed, gathered their things and left the throne room. Arathorn gestured to Legolas. "Come over here, little one," he ordered.

Legolas gritted his teeth and obeyed. He was once again pulled into Arathorn's lap. Legolas was tense as a bowstring, especially when the King started running his fingers through his hair.

"It is not so bad, you will have every luxury you would have in your own lands. The finest food and clothing and I am the only one you have to serve," Arathorn said. "You will come to take pleasure in my touch in time, do not fear."

__

Aye, I will have everything except the one thing I desire above all--my freedom, Legolas thought. He wondered if Aragorn and his other friends knew what had happened and if Silverheart was safe.

Arathorn's hands roamed down Legolas' body distracting him from his thoughts. "I cannot wait, I must have you again. Let us go back to our chambers," he whispered.

Legolas meekly allowed the King to lead him back to the room. He would be strong and watch for a way to escape or for help to come. He didn't resist as Arathorn lowered him down on the bed…

OH, I hate Arathorn too, especially now!!! He's so arrogant and selfish!!! I hope you're all enjoying this---- R/R please!!!!


	16. Unexpected Allies

All right, time for the next chapter, my thanks to my reviewers, new and old and all my silent readers! I know you're out there!! I hope I can continue to please all of you--Enjoy!!

Chapter 16--Unexpected Allies

Arathorn laid beside Legolas, rubbing a lock of hair between his finger for a long time after he was through with him. You are a most delightful lover, I look forward to many more nights in your arms," he whispered. "You will learn to enjoy my caresses in time."

__

Never, you make me sick every time you touch me so, Legolas thought angrily.

Just as Arathorn started touching him again someone knocked on the door. The King cursed. "What is it?!" he shouted.

"The diplomats are here for the meeting, my Liege," a voice said.

"Very well, I will be there shortly!" Arathorn called. He got up and dressed then kissed Legolas possessively. "We will continue this later, my lovely. You have permission to wander the castle."

"I would like to visit the garden. I do not like being inside all the time," Legolas said quietly.

Arathorn studied him thoughtfully for a minute then nodded. "You may have my permission to go out to the gardens, you can get to them by following the hall to the left, but remember the consequences if you try to flee. Make sure you are back in this room by dusk to attend to my needs," he warned then left the room.

Legolas stood and dressed quickly then left the room. He hurried down the hall towards the garden, feeling like he had just been freed from prison. _That is exactly what this place is, a prison no matter how luxurious it is, _he thought. He reached the double doors and opened them. The garden was huge and packed with exotic trees, flowers and shrubs. Legolas didn't even recognize some of the plants. He wandered around for an hour before he came upon a small pool with a waterfall. Legolas sat down beside it, finding the water soothing. He noticed many exotic fish swimming in the crystal clear water.

Legolas sat there for two hours when he heard someone coming. He waited, expecting to see Arathorn, but it was the mage. Legolas tensed. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"To talk, I swear that is all," Galen said. "May I sit?"

Legolas nodded warily.

The mage sat down. "First I am sorry for the attempted spell and for all you have suffered. I tended the child's wounds and he will be fine," Galen said.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Legolas asked.

"Because we are both enslaved by a man with no honor or mercy," Galen said.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

Galen sighed. "Arathorn saved me from being burned at the stake, in return I took an oath to serve him, if I had known the type of man he was I would have never done so. So we are both trapped in the same noose. I must go, but remember I will help you as much as I can," he said. Standing, he left.

Legolas stayed in the garden another hour before making his way inside. He paid no real attention to where he was going and to his surprise he found himself on the battlements. He stood, looking down, feeling the wind stir his hair. He thought of his father and brother, wondering how they fared. There was a noise behind him and he whirled, angry at the invasion of his moment of peace. It was the woman he had seen at the party.

"Were you planning to jump?" she asked. "I thought your kind were stronger then that."

Legolas frowned and turned away. "I had no intention of jumping though I do not see why it should bother you if I did," he said.

The woman stepped up to stand beside him. "I cannot blame you for that, but I think we should talk while we can not be overheard by that perverted tyrant who calls himself a King. My name is Jandra," she said.

"Why should I want to speak to you? I do not even know you," Legolas said.

"Because Syri would want us too and she would want me to try to help you so would Qui, Legolas," Jandra said.

Legolas stared at her, eyes startled and shocked. "How did you know my name and how do you know them?" he asked.

A hint of amusement lurked in Jandra's eyes. "She told me about you and because Syri is my mother," she said…

I love surprises! I even surprised myself this time…R/R please!!


	17. New Hope

Syri is 35--she had Jandra when she was 16, Boromir is 38, Aragorn is 34 and Qui is 41.

Chapter 17--New Hope

"Syri never mentioned you to any of us," Legolas said.

"She doesn't often, I was raised by a foster family, I hated her for that, but I understand why now. It is hard for a woman to raise a child that is the image of the man that raped her," Jandra shrugged.

Legolas nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose it is," he said.

"I should go now, I am on duty soon and it is best we are not seen together. We will talk again; know that you have an ally here. I will try to find a way to help you," Jandra said and left.

Legolas waited for a while then returned to the garden. All too soon it was time to return to the royal suite. When Legolas entered the room no one was there much to his relief. He sank into a chair to wait.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn and the others were about halfway to Mirkwood when they saw a rider coming toward them. "Whose that?" Syri asked.

"A messenger, he wears the symbol of Mirkwood," Elrohir said.

The messenger stopped his mount. "I can not linger, I must hurry to Rivendell, my lords," he said.

"What has happened?" Aragorn asked.

"King Arathorn has taken Prince Legolas," the messenger said.

Aragorn cursed vilely. "I was afraid of that," he muttered.

"King Thranduil has declared war, I am to deliver this message asking for help to Lord Elrond," the messenger said.

"Ride on, I am sure our father will help," Elladan said.

The messenger bowed his head slightly then urged his horse back into a gallop.

"War with Gondor, this is bad," Syri said. "Now what do we do?"

"We continue on to Mirkwood and see what we can do to help," Aragorn said. They galloped on.

**Back In The Castle**

Three hours passed before Arathorn entered the room. "Very good, my golden one," he said and closed the door. He walked over to stand in front of the chair. "Stand up and greet me properly, little one," he said.

Legolas stood and waited, not sure what he wanted.

"Like this," Arathorn said. He pulled Legolas to him and kissed him roughly. He shoved him back and smirked. "That is how I expect to be greeted from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Legolas said quietly.

Arathorn yawned then headed for the bath chamber. "Come, we will bathe together," he said.

Legolas followed him reluctantly into the room--dreading what would follow next. He was surprised when nothing did happen. Afterwards Arathorn dressed and went into his study, leaving Legolas to himself.

At midnight Arathorn came out of the study. "Time to retire to our bed, lovely one," he said. He sat down in the chair. "Remove your clothes, but slowly, I wish to savor every moment."

Legolas took a deep breath to steady himself then obeyed. Once he was done Arathorn walked over to him. "I will never get over how beautiful you are, men and women alike would kill to posses you, but you are mine alone. I have a gift for you," he said. He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a pure sapphire shaped like a tear on a gold chain. He stepped behind Legolas and fastened the chain.

It felt like it burned his skin. Legolas longed to rip it off, but he didn't dare. He stiffened when Arathorn started kissing the nape of his neck.

"You only enhance the gem's beauty, little one. You are mine, give up any thoughts of leaving here because I would chain you to my bed before I would let you go," Arathorn whispered in his ear. He picked Legolas up and carried him to the bed….

Ohh--I hate him!! **Chokes Arathorn Senseless** Sorry, R/R please!!


	18. Arrival In Mirkwood

Sorry about the late update all, but the MSN service was down and I couldn't get online…. So here's the next part…

Chapter 18--Arrival In Mirkwood

Aragorn and the others reached Mirkwood at dusk and slowly entered the forest, leading their horses. Ten minutes had barely passed when they were challenged. "Why do you return, human? By King Thranduil's orders I could kill you," a voice said.

"I am here to help," Aragorn said.

"Most believe that you have done more then enough," the sentry retorted.

Elrohir stepped forward. "He is with us and attacking him is like attacking us and right now it seems Mirkwood needs allies, not more enemies," he pointed out.

The sentry leaped lightly down from the tree. "True, I will take you to the King and allow him to decide the man's fate," he said. "Follow me."

When they entered the throne room Thranduil was obviously less then pleased. He rose from his throne "You are foolish for coming back here after my warnings. I could have you killed here and now," he said.

"Sire, please, Legolas is my friend. I would have taken his place if I could have. I want to help. Tell us what happened,' Aragorn said.

Thranduil sank onto his throne, anger seeming to drain from him. "Jerrin betrayed me, I fear he told Arathorn who and probably what Legolas was, he told Arathorn things about our defenses as well. I am sure of it, yet he did not attack. Then I received a message with a lock of my youngest son's hair. The message demanded I surrender Mirkwood in return for my son's safety," he said. "And your answer?" Aragorn asked; he had a notion he knew.

Thranduil's anguish was obvious in his face and voice. "I refused, I had no choice. I love my youngest son, my beloved Nyssa died bringing him into the world, he is all I have of her and he looks just like her. I am sure she would hate me for abandoning him, but I had too. I cannot place my kingdom and people in my enemy's hands for one elf, even my son. I do not understand why he was sent here after my message," He said. 

"Your message said to send him home immediately, that you were eager to see him," Elladan said.

"I wrote no such message, I told Galadriel that we were on the brink of war that it was not safe for Legolas to return," Thranduil said fiercely.

"Some one under Arathorn's command altered your message so Legolas would be sent then they took him. It is a often used trick in war," Syri said.

"But how did they do it and how did they get a hold of one of the messenger hawks?" Elrohir mused.

Syri shrugged. "That I can not answer," she said.

"Our path is clear, we have to find some way to get Legolas out of Arathorn's hands," Aragorn said determinedly.

"But how? We can not sneak into a palace full of guards and bring him out," Boromir said.

"We may not have to, we have an ally in the castle who may be able to help us," Syri said reluctantly.  


"What? Who?" Boromir asked.

"My daughter," Syri said softly. Everyone stared at her in shocked surprise except Qui.

"I did not know you had a daughter," Boromir said.

"I had her when I was nearly sixteen, she was the result of the rapes I suffered at the bandit leaders hands. I could not bear to raise her; she was the perfect image of the man who raped me. I gave her to a foster family who raised her well. She and I managed to put aside the long separation and become at least friends. She knows about Legolas, That is the business I had to attend too when I left. I am sorry I did not tell you Boromir," Syri said.

"I understand," Boromir said softly.

"Thank you, anyway she is a guard in the castle. If we can contact her she will be able to help, perhaps even get Legolas out of the castle," Syri said.

"So let us make some plans," Aragorn said. They put their heads together and began to plan their next move….

Yahoo!! To the rescue!! R/R please!!!


	19. Longing

Sorry about the wait, real life has been getting in the way lately…

Chapter 19--Longing

Arathorn was gone when Legolas awoke the next morning, much to Legolas' relief. He took a long, hot bath before dressing and slipping out of the room. He made his way to the garden and sat down by the pool. He could be alone here; no one came out to the garden often. He lifted up the sapphire to examine it. It was exquisite and obviously valuable. He hated it! He once again longed to rip it off and toss it into the pond, but he knew he couldn't. He let it drop back into place. He heard footsteps and glanced that way and saw Jandra.

Jandra sat down next to him, studying him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I have been better," Legolas said. "I do not know how much longer I can bear being imprisoned here."

"Can I do anything to help?" Jandra asked.

"Nay unless you are willing to help me leave here," Legolas said flatly. He returned his gaze to the water.

"I must go, be strong," Jandra said. She stood and left. She was worried though. She didn't like how listless the Elf sounded.

Legolas stayed in the garden all morning, about midday a guard came up to him. He looked up. "What is it?" he asked.

"The King demands you join him for lunch. I will take you to him," the guard said.

Legolas sighed, but he stood and followed. Legolas was relieved when he was led to the dining hall and not the King's suite.

Arathorn smiled when he saw him. "There you are, my lovely," he said. "Be seated." He gestured to the chair next to him.

Legolas silently obeyed. He ignored the many platters of fine food. He wasn't hungry; in fact he felt that he would be ill if he tried to eat.

Arathorn eyed his empty plate. "Does nothing tempt you, little one?" he asked. "I could have the cooks prepare you something else if you wish."

"I feel unwell, may I go back to the suite?" Legolas asked.

"Of course, go and rest, I do not want you to collapse," Arathorn said.

Legolas stood and left the room without another word. He made his way back to the royal suite and collapsed into bed. He was asleep in minutes.

**Meanwhile**

Boromir stood with Syri while Qui prepared her horse. "Why did you not tell me you have a daughter?" he asked.

"I was not sure how you would react," Syri said. "I did not want to hide it from you, but I wanted to get to know you a little better before I told you.'

"Well, you have no reason to fear. I look forward to meeting her,' Boromir said. "Are you sure it is wise for you to go to Minas Tirith alone?"

"I will not go near the castle. I will give a street urchin a silver coin to deliver a message to Jandra, asking her to meet me ten miles from town," Syri said. "Do not worry about me.' She saw Qui was finished. "I must go now," she said. She gave Boromir a long kiss then mounted and rode off.

"Be careful, my she-warrior, I love you," Boromir said softly as she rode out of sight.

**Back At The Castle**

Arathorn looked up when the healer came into the study. "Well?" he demanded.

"Fatigue, my Liege. He needs to rest and I would suggest leaving him to his own devices for a few days. Do not push him," the healer said.

Arathorn frowned then nodded. "Thank you. You may go," he said. After the healer left Arathorn went in and sat down to keep an eye on his Elf. "You are mine, I will not let you go."

Legolas was deeply asleep and heard nothing--in sleep he was reunited with his family and at home. 

Syri pushed her horse as hard as she dared. She was determined to get to Minas Tirith as quickly as possible. She would get Legolas safely home somehow or die in the attempt…..

His Elf--yeah, right!! R/R please!!


	20. Pushed To Far

Right, now we continue--Glad everyone likes this!!

Chapter 20--Pushed To Far

Someone touching his hair awaked Legolas. Reacting without thought, he slapped the hand away and sat up. "Do not touch me!!" he said.

"I t is just me, my lovely, I--" Arathorn began.

Suddenly something in Legolas snapped and fury like he never had felt broke loose. "Do not call me that!! I hate it--I hate you!! Why do you hold me here against my wishes?" he demanded angrily.

"I treat you well, buy you gifts, pamper you," Arathorn said.

"Force me to submit to you by threatening to take an innocent life if I resist!" Legolas snarled.

Arathorn was about to slap him for his tone when he remembered what the healer had said. "You are just tired and upset. You should rest," he said. He stood. "I will leave you alone for awhile and ignore your disrespect for now."

"A manipulative, domineering and selfish man like you deserves no respect," Legolas said flatly, anger gone as suddenly flared up. He laid down again with his back to him. "Go away, just go away." He heard the door shut. _Am I dying of grief? I hope so, better to die then to live like this,_ he thought. He laid there another hour before rising. 

Legolas slipped out of the room to the garden and his favorite spot by the pond. Usually the sound of the water soothed him, but today it wasn't enough. He longed for his father and brother. He needed to be free, needed to go home. His hand went to the sapphire and suddenly he tore it off, breaking the chain and flung it away, not caring where it landed. He never wished to see it again.

"Legolas?" a soft voice asked.

"What is it, Jandra?" Legolas asked.

"What causes you so much pain? Can I help you?" Jandra asked.

"Nay, elves do not do well in stone cities, it suffocates me, I need to be among living things," Legolas said. 

"But you have this garden," Jandra protested.

"It is no longer enough, I am fading as the stars do with the dawn and I do not care, better true death then a living one. Leave me, Jandra. I need solitude right now," Legolas said.

Jandra stared at the Elf--alarmed. There was little emotion in his voice, he sounded dead. She knew then that she had to do something-- perhaps Galen could help. She hurried off to find him.

Galen looked up from his reading when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. "Jandra, what brings you here?"

"I am worried about Legolas, he is weakening and he says that he is dying. He looks terrible, paler then he should be and he seems to have completely given up all hope. Is there something we can do?" Jandra asked.

"Yes, we can smuggle him out of the castle and head for Mirkwood," Galen said.

"You mean return him to his people, but how? Arathorn will never let him leave," Jandra said.

"I am not sure, but I will think on it," Galen said. "It sounds like we must act soon or that tortured Elf will not survive the month."

Jandra left the room and headed for the barracks. She would think on it also, between the two of them maybe they could find a way. She would not allow the fair Elf to fade and die if she could prevent it.

** Meanwhile**

Legolas returned to the royal suite. Arathorn was still not there. He wandered into the study and noticed a letter opener lying on the desk; evidently Arathorn had forgotten to put it away. Legolas sat down at the desk then picked it up and studied it. It was silver when he brushed his fingertip along the edge it drew blood. Legolas studied the sharp point and smiled…

A HUGE Cliffhanger!! I love that kind!! Are you guys worried? You should be!! **Evil Cackle** R/R please!!!


	21. Any Means Necessary

Okay, this chapter will be a bit nasty and person A to answer your question a plot bunny is a plot idea for a story or a story idea…

Chapter 21--Any Means Necessary

Legolas went to the bedroom and sat on the bed then waited, letter opener carefully concealed. Hours passed but Legolas didn't move. He sat motionless, waiting for his tormentor's return. This was going to end by any means necessary.

A servant brought a tray of food at dusk. She sat it down on a small table then hurried from the room. Legolas ignored the food, he wasn't hungry and continued watching the door. He could be very patient when needed.

It was late when Arathorn returned. He entered the room then closed and locked the door. Turning, he looked at Legolas.

Legolas smiled. He could smell alcohol on Arathorn from here. _Good, that will make this even easier, _he thought.

Arathorn looked startled by the smile for a minute. "And what is that for?" he asked.

"I am just glad to see you. You were right, you have given me all I wish and I was ungrateful. I thought perhaps I could show you my gratitude," Legolas said. He went up to Arathorn and kissed him. "Take me, My Lord, I will do whatever you wish."

Arathorn pulled Legolas close, devouring his mouth and caressing his buttocks eagerly. If he hadn't been half-drunk he might have been more suspicious, but he instead thought that he'd won. "Lovely one, I am pleased you have decided to accept your place at my side, you will be my most cherished procession," he promised.

Legolas tilted his head back as Arathorn kissed and bit at his throat. _Even after what I said you still do not understand, you are to arrogant and selfish._ _It is time--you will never touch me again, _he thought. He pulled back slightly. "We can continue this in our bedchamber, My Lord, but first I have something for you," he said.

Arathorn allowed himself to be led into the bedchamber and Legolas closed the door. "And what might that be, lovely one?" he asked. He moved to take Legolas in his arms again, but didn't get the chance.

Hate flared in Legolas' eyes. "This--pig," he growled. He thrust the letter opener directly into Arathorn's chest with all his strength.

Arathorn's eyes widened in shock and horror. He cried out, but the sound was unheard through the heavy door. He tried to seize Legolas' wrist and get the letter opener away, but the alcohol he'd consumed slowed his reflexes.

Legolas stabbed him again and again until Arathorn went down in a pool of his own blood--dead. Legolas stared down at the man he had just killed with mild interest. It didn't seem important even though he knew he would be executed when the body was found. That was not going to happen of course. He'd killed Arathorn, now he would go to the garden and kill himself. He was relived that it would soon all be over though he was sorry that he would never get to see his friends or family again.

Legolas calmly left the room then the suite, closing the door behind him. He ignored the fact his hand, the letter opener and his clothes were covered with blood. He walked down the hall as calmly as he was out for a late evening stroll. Amazingly, he didn't run into anyone, even a servant. He reached the garden and went out to the pond and sat down. He raised his gaze to the sky to have one last look at the stars. "Forgive me," he whispered, not really sure who he was apologizing to. 

Jandra came to the door of Arathorn's suite and raised her hand to knock when she noticed the splatters of blood on the floor. She stepped back then noticed more blood further away. Worried, she followed the blood, something was horribly wrong…..

Ohh, I bet I'm going to get it for this one!!! R/R everyone!!!


	22. Run For Freedom

To think I thought I would get really told off for that last chapter and everyone loved it--go figure….

Chapter 22--Run For Freedom

The blood trail led straight to the garden. "Damn, Legolas," Jandra muttered. She hurried into the garden, she knew exactly where to look. She was relieved to find the Elf by the pond. She walked up beside him. "Legolas, are you--" It was then she saw the blood and fell to her knees. "--What did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing, I am not hurt and this is not my blood," Legolas said.

Jandra took the letter opener away from him gently and put it out of his reach then studied the bloody hand and wrist. She found no injury, which made her even more concerned. "Whose blood is it, Legolas? Who is hurt?" she asked.

"He is not hurt. He is dead, I killed him with that," Legolas said, pointing at the letter opener.

Jandra caught Legolas by the upper arms and shook him gently. "Whose dead? Who did you kill? Answer me," she said.

Legolas' smile sent chills down her spine. It wasn't quite sane. "Arathorn is, I killed him--" he said. His eyes locked on hers. "--And I am not sorry."

The blood drained from Jandra's face. "Oh Gods, Legolas," she breathed. "Where is the body?"

"In his bedchamber," Legolas said. "I came out here to finish it. First him then me, I did not want to die at the hands of an executioner. That is what would happen, is it not?" 

"Yes, I fear it is, but I can not let you kill yourself. We will go see Galen, perhaps he can help us," Jandra said. She quickly washed the blood off the letter opener then Legolas' hand and wrist. She stood, drawing Legolas up with her and draped her short cape over him to cover his bloody clothes then they headed for Galen's chambers.

Galen opened the door and stepped back as Jandra quickly came in. "What is wrong? You look ill," he said.

Jandra guided Legolas into a chair. "I am, I found Legolas in the garden all bloody, he says he killed Arathorn," she said.

Galen's eyes widened. "Do you think he did?" he asked.

Jandra looked at Legolas who seemed not to even hear the conversation then looked at Galen and nodded slowly.

"Stay here with him, I will go see," Galen said and left the chamber, closing the door. Once he reached the royal suite he saw the blood. Swallowing hard, he tried the door; it wasn't locked. He went inside and began to search. When he opened the door to the bedchamber he gasped. Blood was everywhere and Arathorn's body was sprawled on the floor. He knelt and checked for a pulse--nothing. _Gods, he really did kill him, we must flee--tonight,_ he thought. He chanted a brief spell then stood. He hurried into the study for a minute to do something then hurried from the suite.

Jandra looked up when he entered. "Is he-dead?" she asked.

"Very, we must leave tonight, " Galen said. He dug in a dresser and pulled out breeches and a shirt. He tossed them to Jandra. "Have him put these on," he said. "If he will not, put them on him."

It took some coaxing, but Jandra got Legolas to change. "How are we leaving, through the gate?" Jandra asked.

"No, you are, you must fetch us two fine, swift horses, our only hope is to get to Mirkwood before Arathorn's body is found, we have a week at least. I left an altered message, it says Arathorn went to his hunting lodge for a week and you, I and his consort went with him. It also says no one is to enter his room for any reason," Galen said.

"But the -corpse-will start to stink eventually!" Jandra protested. "And how are you getting out?"

Galen shook his head with a grim smile. "Spell of preservation, it will keep the body from rotting and we are leaving through the secret tunnel behind Arathorn's throne. We will meet out of sight of the front gate. Now hurry-- we must waste no more time," Galen said.

Jandra nodded and hurried from the room. Galen gathered some things then led Legolas down to the throne room. Once there he went to the throne and pressed a hidden switch. The throne slid aside revealing the tunnel. Galen led Legolas inside and the hidden door closed behind them…..

Whew!! They're on their way!! R/R everyone!!!


	23. Betrayal

Hi everyone, the cat is back--here is the next chapter--this story is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers--you keep me going. You're all in for a surprise!!!!

Chapter 23--Betrayal

Once the secret door closed Galen took a torch from the wall and lit it. He noticed Legolas was looking around nervously. He touched the Elf's shoulder in an attempt to comfort. "I know Wood Elves dislike caves, but we will not be here for long. Soon you will be among trees, Legolas. Now come with me," he said.

Legolas nodded and followed. It indeed only took an hour to reach the other end of the tunnel. Galen pulled a lever and the secret door slid open. They left the tunnel.

The air was full of the scents of trees and night blooming flowers. Legolas began to feel better in an instant. He stood motionless, soaking everything in. After what had seemed like an eternity he was free and he could go home!!

Galen looked around. He could barely see the gate. "Damn it, Jandra, where are you? We must not waste time," he muttered.

Legolas froze and looked around nervously. "Something is wrong," he hissed.

Suddenly torches flared to life, revealing Jandra and seven guards. Three had loaded bows aimed at Galen and Legolas.

"Jandra, what is the meaning of this?" Galen demanded.

"I have prevented my Liege's killer from escaping," Jandra smirked.

Legolas tensed, waiting for her to point him out, but she pointed at Galen.

"You should not have killed Arathorn, Galen. Everyone knows how much you hated him, you should have known that you would not get away with it," Jandra said.

Galen knew protesting his innocence would do no good. "You are clever, Jandra," he said.

"Arrest him for the murder of King Arathorn," Jandra ordered.

Galen didn't resist as two guards seized him and shackled hi hands. He stared at Jandra coldly. "I guess I was a fool to trust you."

"Do not try to blame me for your murderous actions, Galen. It will not change your fate. Take him to the castle. I will return after I deal with my Lord's consort," Jandra ordered.

Galen was roughly prodded onto a horse and the guards rode off towards the castle. They were alone. "Well, are you going to thank me for saving your life?" Jandra asked.

"You betrayed us to the guards!!" Legolas protested. "How could you? I thought you were a friend!!"

"No, I betrayed Galen to the guards, you see Arathorn has a bastard son who is his new heir. Galen prefers men, but his son is completely the opposite. I will seduce him and bear his child then get him to marry me. It should be simple to arrange a tragic accident after the child is born and acknowledged as heir to the throne then I will be Queen of Gondor. My mother may be content to spend her life as a common mercenary, but I want more," Jandra said. "I should thank you for killing Arathorn. It saves me the bother of killing him myself."

Legolas stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. "You are a power mad, traitorous woman!! Galen trusted you and so did I," he breathed. "Why did I not feel uncomfortable around you?"

Jandra shrugged. "When we met I had no intention of harming you. I hated Arathorn with all my being," she said.

"And what are your intentions toward me now?" Legolas asked, though he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Jandra drew a long slender dagger. "Since you know the truth I am going to kill you. I am sure my dear mother will show up to ask my help in freeing you. I will tell her that you snapped and killed Arathorn then yourself. That was what you planned after all," she said. She began stalking towards him……

Surprise!! I bet you didn't expect this one!!! R/R please!!!


	24. Cover Of The Trees

Whew, three updates in the same night…hahaha, I'm a naughty kitty--Person A said so--hmmm, maybe I need a new pen name----Naw!!!

Chapter 24--Cover Of The Trees 

Legolas whirled and darted for the thicker cluster of trees, knowing he could lose Jandra among them. He heard her curse as she grabbed for him and missed. He ran for the trees without looking back, it was his only hope to survive.

"Damn you, I will not let you ruin everything for me!!" Jandra yelled and pursued him.

Legolas was glad that he was faster then she was. He was soon deep among the trees and scrambled up one. He lay motionless on the limb and peered through the leaves--waiting.

Ten minutes passed before Jandra came into view. She looked around, obviously frustrated. "Legolas, come out, I am sorry. I swear I will not hurt you if you come out!" she called.

Legolas shook his head slightly. _I cannot believe she thinks I am foolish enough to believe that, _he thought. He didn't move, watching her intently.

Jandra looked around then scanned the trees, but couldn't see Legolas anywhere. "Little bastard! I will make sure you suffer at my hands more then you ever suffered in Arathorn's!! Do you hear me?!" she yelled and walked on into the trees.

Legolas shuddered at the hate in her voice then it hit him. She had a horse--if he could just reach it. He looked around carefully and she was nowhere in sight. Cautiously, he climbed down from the tree and hurried to where the horse had been left. The horse was right where it had been left and Legolas had no trouble befriending it. He had just untied the animal and mounted when he saw Jandra rushing towards him.

"Stop right there, Legolas!" Jandra warned.

"I hope you get what you deserve," Legolas said coldly and urged the horse into a gallop, leaving her far behind. He rode late into the night before stopping to rest and continued at dawn. He'd been traveling three days when he saw another rider approaching him. "Syri!!" he cried. He rode towards her.

They both dismounted and embraced. "Am I ever glad to see you," Legolas said. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, except for being worried about you. I was on my way to ask Jandra to help me free you. Did you meet her?" Syri asked.

Legolas frowned. "Aye, I met her, but there is something I need to tell you," he said.

"Syri noticed how serious he sounded. "I am listening," she said.

"I-I killed Arathorn, Syri, he-he--I could not bear going through that again, I just snapped, I stabbed him over and over," Legolas whispered.

"Easy, you had a right to defend yourself, even kill. He had no right to do anything to you, do not be ashamed or sorry," Syri comforted.

"Nay, I am not--at least not anymore, but how am I going to tell Aragorn that I murdered his father. He will hate me," Legolas said miserably. He had to tell Syri about Jandra too and that was going to be just as hard.

"Do not worry, all will be well, I will escort you home now," Syri said. She hugged him a final time then let him go.

"I have something else I must tell you and you will not like it. It is about Jandra," Legolas said reluctantly. He told Syri everything that Jandra had said.

Syri eyes were filled with sorrow. "My daughter, I had so much wanted to introduce her to Boromir and now she is no one I know any longer," she whispered. "Come, Legolas, I will take you home." They both remounted and rode off towards Mirkwood with heavy hearts…..

Wahhhhh!!!!! Sad, Sad chapter. **Plot bunny hands She-Cat a hankie** Thank you **Sniff** I need a happy chapter now….. R/R please!!!


	25. Journeying Home

189 reviews, not bad--I thank you and the plot bunnies thank you!! This story is going well--don't you think? I was worried at first!! Person A, I had muses once, but the plot bunnies ate them--Shudders.

Chapter 25--Journeying Home

They rode hard that day and continued as late into the night as they could safely. Syri feared pursuit from Minas Tireth. Legolas was quiet for most of the ride, wondering what he was going to tell Aragorn. "It is getting to dark to go on. We do not want to risk injury to the horses. We will rest here for the night and continue in the morning," Syri said, dismounting. "I will tend the horses."

Legolas leaped down. "I will take care of dinner," he offered.

Syri laughed. "That will be easy, I do not want to risk a fire so dinner will be bread and cheese with dried meat," she said.

Legolas smiled. "A true gourmet meal," he said. He dug through the pack.

They ate dinner then Syri took first watch. She noticed it took Legolas a little longer then usual to enter reverie and that bothered her a little. _I am sorry, Legolas, you do not deserve to go through all this, but do not worry. I am getting you home where you will be safe no matter what,_ she thought.

The night went by without incident and they woke early and got ready to leave. Just as they were ready Legolas heard something in the direction they had come from. "Syri--I hear horses!" he said.

"Damn!" Syri cursed. "Stay here, I will go have--" she began.

"Better let me, I do not think they are close enough for you to be able to see them," Legolas said. He left before Syri could protest. He wasn't gone long. When he returned he looked worried. "It is Jandra and she has four men with her, there are four horses with tack but no riders," he said.

"Damn, did any have bows?" Syri asked.

"No, just swords, what do we do?" Legolas asked.

Syri was wondering that herself. Their horses would tire before they reached Mirkwood, but with remounts Jandra and the men could switch mounts when one tired. She and Legolas wouldn't have that option. Sooner or later the band would run them down. She glanced at Legolas who was unarmed, no surprise there. "We have to leave and ride for Mirkwood as fast as we can," she said.

They mounted and urged their horses into a gallop. After three hours the horses were tiring and their pursuers were rapidly gaining on them.

"Stop, Legolas, we will kill the horses if we keep pushing them," Syri said. They pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted. Syri tethered them and handed Legolas her dagger. "Get ready, I am going to try to reason with her, but we might have to fight," she said. They waited for the riders. All to so they caught up and reined in their horses five feet away from them.

"Hello there, mother, I see you found the prince, to bad--now I will have to kill you both. After my men and I are done with you of course," Jandra said. She leered at Legolas.

Syri saw the leer on Jandra's face and the looks the men were giving her and her blood ran cold. She would not be put through such indignity again and she wouldn't allow Legolas to go through it again either. "Jandra, why are you doing this? I thought you understood why I did not raise you. Is that the reason for this?" she asked.

"Of course not, the reason I am doing this is for power and a kingdom. I will gain both through Arathorn's son. You could not understand, you are happy to be a common mercenary. Well--mother--that is all you had ever been," Jandra sneered.

Legolas glanced at the guards-- wondering how they would react to her talk of power and a kingdom, surely they were loyal to the prince of Minas Tirith.

Jandra caught the look "These men are loyal only to me, lovely one, they will not help you." she said.

Legolas flinched at the hated nickname that brought back unpleasant memories of all that he had went through at Arathorn's hands.

"Enough chatter, we fight, get them!!" Jandra ordered. Dismounting, Jandra and her men drew weapons and headed towards them….

Sigh--no happy chapter yet, but this was a little better--maybe--R/R everyone!!! 


	26. FourFooted Allies

All right, here's the next part just like I promised…

Chapter 26--Four-Footed Allies

Jandra headed straight for Syri. "It will be just you and me, mother, my men will take care of the elf," she sneered. The men started towards Legolas, drawing their swords with taunting smiles and insults.

__

He cannot fight all of them by himself; I have to do something, Syri thought. "I challenge you to a death duel, Jandra, if you have the honor to accept," she said aloud. 

Jandra laughed. "Why should I accept?" she sneered. "I hold all the advantages here."

"Then there is no reason not to accept," Syri said.

Jandra frowned and seemed to be thinking it over. She smiled at her mother. "No," she said, drawing her sword, she lunged as her men charged Legolas.

Syri parried a blow aimed for her head and struck back. The blow was effortlessly parried aside. "Jandra, please stop this madness. It is not necessary!" she said.

Legolas knew better then to try to fight off the men when all he had was a dagger when they had swords. He used his uncanny agility to dodge around them and ran for the horses. He had an idea. He called out to the horses in Elvish.

In their haste to attack the men hadn't secured their mounts to well. They soon regretted it when they found themselves under attack by their own mounts. The horses refused to allow them to get to Legolas, kicking or biting anyone that got to close. One that tried got a savage kick right in the face that shattered bones and knocked out a lot of his teeth. The men weren't so eager to approach after seeing that.

The animals gave Legolas time to choose two horses and swing onto one's back then charged the mounts straight towards Jandra and Syri.

The approaching group drew both women's attention from their fight. Jandra cursed and flung herself to the side to keep from being trampled. The horses stopped by Syri. "Hurry, get up!!" Legolas shouted.

Syri swung onto the horse and they charged off at a gallop towards Mirkwood, leaving the cursing men behind.

"They will recapture their mounts and chase us!" Syri yelled.

"Nay, the horses will scatter and run now that we are clear, they will not allow themselves to be ridden!" Legolas shouted. "They will have to walk all the way back to Minas Tirith and they will not be able to get new mounts in time to catch us!"

"Why would they do that?!" Syri called.

"Because I told them too!!" Legolas called back. "They said they would be glad too if it helped me!"

"Sometimes you really scare me, Legolas!" Syri complained. "But I would love to learn how you do that little stunt you just pulled!!"

"Perhaps you will get that chance once we are safely back in Mirkwood," Legolas said. "If you plan to stay for a while longer."

"I most certainly will. Everyone will be glad to see you home. They were all worried sick, especially your father and brother," Syri said.

__

I wonder if Aragorn will still be glad to see me after he learns what I have done, Legolas thought. _Elbereth please do not let him hate me. He is my best friend and I could not bear to lose that._

**Meanwhile**

Jandra glared after the fleeing horses then turned to look in the direction that her mother and Legolas had fled. "Clever, Legolas, very clever, but I will make you and all of your kind pay for this, one way or another," she growled. She turned again and started walking towards Minas Tirith. "Move, we have a long walk ahead of us," she growled at the men. They grumbled a little, but followed obediently. Jandra began plotting her revenge to take her mind of her current predicament….

What'd you think of that? Saved by horses! That's a new one-huh? R/R please!!!


	27. Reunion

I'm glad everyone liked the horses helping them escape in the last chapter….

Chapter 27--Reunion 

They rode hard that day, not stopping until it was quite dark. Just after dinner the horses that had defended Legolas wandered into camp, much to Syri's surprise. "What the hell are they doing here?" she asked.

"I have to carry out the last part of our bargain," Legolas said. He began removing the animals' tack. "I promised they would be free if they helped me. Help me get these things off them."

Syri shook her head and went to help him. "You never cease to surprise me, healer," she remarked. As soon as the tack was removed the horses galloped off. "What about the ones we are riding?" she asked.

"I promised to set them free when we reach Mirkwood," Legolas said. He settled down to sleep. "Wake me for my watch."

Legolas was right, there was no pursuit and five days later they came to the border of Mirkwood where they freed the last two horses. That done they entered the forest and were met by a sentry. "Legolas!!" the Elf cried and hugged him. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Jadriel," Legolas breathed, hugging his brother back with just as much force. "I thought I would never see you again."

Finally Jadriel released him. "Come with me, father will be relieved to see you are safe and we owe you a great debt, Lady. Thank you for bringing my brother home." He led the way to the city and they headed for the audience chamber.

Syri excused herself at the audience chamber door. "Go without me, I have to find Boromir and let him know I am back."

Thranduil didn't look up when they entered. "I said I did not want to be disturbed," he said then looked up. His eyes widened and he leaped to his feet so fast he knocked over his chair. "Legolas!!"

"Hello, father," Legolas said. 

An instant later Thranduil was hugging his son fiercely. "My little Greenleaf, I thought I had lost you, thank the valor you are home!" he said. His voice sounded hoarse and rough.

Worried, Legolas looked up at his father and was shocked by what he saw. Thranduil was crying; he had never done that in front of him before. "Father, do not weep. I am home and all will be well now," he said.

Thranduil pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Aye, they will be now that you are home. You must be tired and hungry. I will have a meal prepared for just the three of us. Go bathe if you wish. I will send someone for you when the food is ready," he said.

"I would like that," Legolas agreed and left the room, going to his chamber. It was just as he had left it. Servants were already bringing water, soap and towels into the bathing room. After the servants had left Legolas undressed and sank into the deliciously warm water with a sigh of bliss. It was good to be home.

**Meanwhile**

Boromir was in their chamber when Syri came in. He smiled warmly at her. "Welcome home and well done, Syri. You brought the prince home," he said.

"How did you find out already?" Syri asked.

"News travels quickly in this place, you have earned a lot of respect in the Elves' eyes. They are very fond of their youngest prince," Boromir said.

"So I am, Legolas is very brave and he has suffered more then anyone should have too," Syri said. 

Indeed, he has," Boromir. Suddenly he seemed a bit nervous. "There is something I need to ask you before I lose my nerve." He sank to one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it--revealing a beautiful ring. "I love you, my mercenary princess and I would consider it a great honor if you would become my bride. Will you marry me, Syri?" he asked…..

Good place to stop, I need a cliffhanger because Bonds Of Hope didn't have one this time…R/R please!!


	28. Proposals And Confessions

All right--now we find out Syri's answer!! As for Syri's past experiences she has come to terms with it….Daemon--I tried to e-mail you, but it wouldn't go through, please contact me again!!! Legolaslovr--Jerrin is in Chapter 2 and 5.…

Chapter 28--Proposals And Confessions

Syri just stared at Boromir for several minutes in shock. This was the last thing she'd expected. "Do you know what you are getting? I am no court lady. I ride and wield steel better then some men and I have no courtly graces at all," she warned.

"I do not care, I love you for the strong and beautiful woman you are and I do not want a fluffy, flutter-brained noblewoman," Boromir said firmly.

"I throw things and swear when I am angry," Syri warned.

"I swear too and I am very good at dodging and ducking," Boromir grinned. "It will keep me alert and battle ready."

"I will not sit meekly at home and cook and clean and have babies. I am a warrior," Syri retorted. "In fact I do not even know how to cook."

"I would never ask or expect you too," Boromir said softly. "And I know how to cook."

Syri looked into her lover's beautiful green eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. It was then she made her decision. "I will marry you, Boromir," she said.

Boromir let out a whoop and leaped to his feet then hugged her fiercely. He kissed her then slid the ring onto her finger. "Thank you, my love. You have made me the happiest man around today," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Syri whispered.

**Meanwhile**

After dinner with his father and brother Legolas knew he could no longer put off what he had to do. Steeling himself, he went to find Aragorn. He went to his room and knocked. 

"Come in!" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas took a deep breath and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I need to speak with you," he said.

"Welcome home, I am glad you are safe," Aragorn said. "And speak away, my friend."

__

I bet you will not be so glad in a moment and you will not be calling me friend either, Legolas thought miserably.

"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn said. He filled two goblets of wine and handed one to Legolas after he sat down. He wondered why the Elf seemed so nervous. "All right, tell me what you want to say, I am listening."

Legolas took a drink from his goblet as he gathered his nerve. Finally he began to talk, he told Aragorn everything that had happened starting with waking up at Arathorn's castle. He came to the part he dreaded and paused to drain his goblet. "Now is the part I fear telling you, Aragorn, I was dying from grief, I could feel it, fading inside those cold, stone walls. I waited for Arathorn to return to his chamber and led him to believe I would come to him willingly then I--" Legolas hesitated and swallowed hard. "--Then I stabbed him. I killed him, Aragorn, your father is dead, I am sorry."

Aragorn just stared at Legolas for a long moment then stood and walked over to the window with his back to Legolas without speaking for a long moment. "Leave me, Legolas," he said.

"Aragorn, I--" Legolas began.

"I said leave, damn it!!!" Aragorn yelled.

Tears stung Legolas' eyes, but his pride held them back. He set down the goblet and left, closing the door. _I was right, I have lost my best friend, _he thought. He walked back to his room. He needed to be alone for a while.

Aragorn stood staring out the window, unable to believe his father was dead at the hands of someone he considered a friend. He wondered if he would ever wish to speak to Legolas again after what he had done. He didn't know….

So is their friendship over? I hope you all liked it…R/R please!!! Thank you to all my reviewers and silent readers I know you're there!


	29. Shattered Friendship

Hi everyone--glad you all like this--here's a new chapter…. WARNING--Attempted Suicide!!

Chapter 29--Shattered Friendship

Legolas made it to the privacy of his chamber without meeting anyone much to his relief. His heart ached at how he and Aragorn had parted. _I had no choice, I was dying, and he would not have let me leave. Why can he not see that? _He thought.

Aragorn heard the door close behind Legolas, but he didn't move away from the window. He couldn't believe Legolas had murdered his father.

Once Legolas had gone into his room Elrohir stepped out of an alcove and frowned towards the door, wondering what was wrong. _He came from the direction Aragorn's room is, perhaps Aragorn knows why he is so upset, _he thought. He went to Aragorn's room and knocked.

"Go away, Legolas, I do not want to see you!" Aragorn yelled.

"It is not Legolas, it is Elrohir!" Elrohir called. "Can I come in?"

There was no answer for a long time. "I suppose," Aragorn said.

Elrohir stepped into the room and closed the door before facing Aragorn. _He looks even more upset than Legolas did, what in the world happened? _He thought.

"What do you want, Elrohir? I am really not in the mood for company," Aragorn said.

Elrohir folded his arms across his chest. "What happened between you and Legolas?" he asked. It is obvious something happened."

"It is none--" Aragorn began.

"Do not tell me it is none of my business," Elrohir retorted. "You are my brother and Legolas is our friend."

Aragorn frowned. "Yours perhaps, I want nothing more to do with him," he said. "I am returning to Rivendell in the morning."

Elrohir stared at him, shocked. "What happened to make you feel this way?" he asked.

"You are nosy, fine-- I will tell you," Aragorn said and he did. 

Elrohir looked at him like he had lost his sense. "When you told us what your father had ordered when you were all captured you were furious. You admitted to wanting to kill Arathorn for that. You now know he toke Legolas prisoner and rapes him repeatedly. Legolas killed Arathorn to stop him from violating him and you hate him for it. You hate your father," he said.

"He was still my father," Aragorn said softly.

"You are acting the part of a hypocrite. You would have killed Arathorn the first time and when Legolas kills him for much the same reason you hate him for it. You should think this over," Elrohir said and walked out of the room.

Aragorn returned his attention to the window. "Legolas still murdered my father and there is no way to take that back," he said softly.

Elrohir hurried down the hall to Legolas' chamber. He was sure the younger Elf could use a friend right now, but when he knocked on the door Legolas didn't answer. Elrohir was going to leave, but his senses screamed something was wrong. He tried the door, but it was locked. "Legolas!! Open the door!!" Elrohir made a decision and flung himself into the door, trying to break it down. It took three tries before the door flew open. He dashed into the room only to be met with a horrible sight.

Legolas knelt on the floor--blood pooling around him from his slashed wrists, a bloody knife laid on the floor a few inches away. He looked up at Elrohir and smiled. "It will be over soon," he said calmly. His eyes fell closed and he collapsed to the floor--unconscious.

Elrohir flung himself towards Legolas, yelling for help. There were running footsteps in the hall and a servant appeared in the door and stared in horror. "Get a healer!! Do not just stand there like a fool!!!!" Elrohir yelled. The servant dashed off. Elrohir began trying to staunch the flow of blood. "You are not going to die like this after all you survived, Legolas, I will not let you…"

Sorry for this cliffhanger--especially now. It just happened this way. This is the last update until after Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone---R/R please.


	30. Guilt's Knife

Hi all--have a good holiday? I almost got stuck at my folks--got lots of snow!!! Sorry Camlost, the chapters will have to stay the same length for this, but I'll try to do better in the next if I do another…But I hope you'll keep reading!!!!

Chapter 30--Guilt's Knife

Elrohir fought to save Legolas' life with grim determination. He was relieved when the healer burst into the room. He moved aside and the healer knelt beside Legolas and went to work.

An hour passed before the healer was finished. He sat back on his heels with a sigh. "Help me get him into bed, Elrohir. He has lost a dangerous amount of blood and lying on the cold floor is not doing him any good," he said.

They got Legolas onto the bed and pulled a warm blanket over him. "Will he live?" Elrohir asked.

"I have stopped the bleeding, but he has retreated deep into himself where he can not be reached. All that we can do now is wait. Stay with him, talk to him. It might help. Send someone to summon me if he fades further or wakes," the healer said and left.

Elrohir sat down next to Legolas and took his left hand in his. "Do not go to the Halls of Mandos yet, healer. You are needed," he said.

Twenty minutes later Qui, Syri, Boromir and Elladan showed up. They were very upset. "We heard the news, is he all right?" Syri asked.

Elrohir told them what the healer had said. "I am going to stay until he awakens or fades completely," he said.

"We will stay too, he is our friend. What made him do this?" Syri said.

Elrohir just shook his head. He felt Legolas should be the one to tell them about what had happened if he wished them to know. He refused to think that he might die.

Qui moved to Legolas' right side and took his right hand, even though he couldn't speak his eyes showed his concern. Everyone was so intent on Legolas that no one noticed Syri leave the room.

Syri knew about Arathorn and she could guess what had happened and she was not pleased. She came to Aragorn's door and knocked loudly. The minute Aragorn opened the door Syri punched him right in the face. She gave no warning or excuse; she just punched him.

Aragorn went down, clutching at his bleeding nose. "What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded.

Syri entered the room and closed the door. "Because you deserved it, you stupid bastard. Do you even know what pain you caused Legolas? Do you even care?" she asked fiercely.

"His pain? What about mine? He killed my father!" Aragorn protested.

"A man who you hated and would have killed, Legolas killed to defend himself, not in cold blood. Do you realize what you have done? " Syri snarled.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn demanded.

"Congratulations Aragorn, you caused Legolas to do something the first and second rape did not. He slashed his wrists. He may die even though a healer tended him," Syri informed him coldly. "Does that make you feel better? You sent someone who trusted you and called you a friend back to his chamber to kill himself. I hope you are pleased."

Aragorn couldn't speak, he was stunned by what had happened. 

"If Legolas dies Qui will certainly demand a duel to the death to avenge him. I will be next in line if Qui fails and I am sure Boromir and the twins will be in line too. I imagine his father and brother will be as well. You will not last an hour if he dies. You shame us all by your actions this day and none of us will forgive you if it causes his death," Syri snarled. She had never looked so deadly. Turning on her heel, she stalked out and slammed the door behind her…..

Whew, Syri was pissed, Aragorn could be in big trouble!!!! R/R please!!!


	31. A Friend's Remorse

I gain new reviewers almost every day it seems--welcome to all of you. I am pleased you are enjoying this…

Chapter 31--A Friend's Remorse

When Syri returned to Legolas' chambers Thranduil and Jadriel were there. She noticed none of the others were in the room now. She closed the door. "How is he?" she asked.

"He is fading even more, I fear that I will lose my brother," Jadriel said. 

"Leave us," Thranduil ordered. "I wish to be alone with my sons."

Syri bowed. "Of course sire," she said and left, closing the door behind her. Heart heavy, she went to find the others.

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his youngest son's hair. "My Greenleaf, do not leave us, not when we have just been reunited," he whispered.

Jadriel moved to his father's side and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Legolas is strong, he will come back to us, father. I know it."

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn stiffened as if he'd been struck by lightening. _Elrohir is right, I am acting like a hypocrite, and my father brought his fate upon himself. Syri was right too; I am a stupid bastard. I have to go to Legolas before it is to late, _he thought.

Thranduil looked up and glared when Aragorn entered. "You have nerve to come in here after what you have done to my son," he growled. "He is in this state because of you."

"Please sire. You must understand how I felt. It was my father," Aragorn said. "Please let me try to help."

Thranduil glared then his shoulders slumped. "As much as I hate to say it I do understand," he said. His eyes hardened. "Perhaps it is best you are here. You may try to help, but if you fail and my son dies you will die right after. I swear this by the Valor," he warned. He moved out of Aragorn's way.

"If he dies because of me I deserve to die," Aragorn said and went to Legolas' side. He was shocked by the Elf's appearance. "Oh Gods, Legolas, I was a fool. I am so sorry," he said. He knelt beside the Elf and clasped his cold hand in both of his.

Thranduil moved back to stand next to Jadriel. "Go to my chambers and fetch my sword. I want it handy," he ordered.

Jadriel bowed. "Yes father," he said and hurried out of the room.

Aragorn never heard or noticed. "Legolas do not pass away. You have duties here to your people. You often told me that, if you die you will fail them. You survived so much; do not let my foolishness destroy you. If our friendship has not been completely ruined by me then come back--please, come back," he pleaded.

Jadriel returned to the room with Thranduil's sword and handed it to him then stood silently next to his father.

Hours passed and Aragorn's voice was hoarse and scratchy. He was starting to despair of every reaching his friend. "Legolas, do not do this, you are the most stubborn person, Human or Elven that I have ever met. I will never be able to respect myself again if you die. Come back, healer--open your eyes-- damn it!!" he said angrily. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as the Elf's eyes snapped open. "Legolas, can you hear me? Can you answer?" he asked.

Legolas felt so cold and weak. He fought against consciousness, not wanting to wake, but a familiar voice called to him, pleaded with him. It refused to let him go. He forced heavy eyes to open and the first thing he saw was Aragorn leaning over him, eyes suspiciously bright. He punched at him, but the blow was so weak that it had no affect.

"Thank the Valor, I am so sorry, Legolas. If it will help you can beat me to a pulp when you are strong enough. Sleep now," Aragorn said.

"I will hold you to that, Aragorn," Legolas mumbled. He slipped into reverie before Aragorn could answer him.

Aragorn put Legolas' hand down and stood. He walked over to stand before Thranduil and dropped to one knee. "I humbly swear to accept whatever fate you chose for me and I beg your forgiveness, King Thranduil, Prince Jadriel," he said.

Thranduil's hand tightened on his sword indecisively……

So should I have Thranduil chop of his head or not? R/R please!!!!!


	32. Warnings And Announcements

Hoppy--I mean Happy New Year--sorry the plot bunnies and I are ringing it in together….sound of the skies--Indeed I have and you'll be the first to know if I succeed. I have a 75-page novel that I've been working on. Perhaps I'll get lucky…Sorry for the delay, I had my nephews over all day!!! Heh, that rhymes, poet and didn't know it. Ok, I'll get on with it now------

Chapter 32--Warnings And Announcements

Thranduil stared down at Aragorn for a long time. "I will not kill you for it would only cause my son more pain. I warn you if he suffers anymore because of you I will strike you down. Leave us," he said.

Aragorn rose and bowed. "Thank you, sire," he said and left the room. He found the others in the courtyard. 

Elrohir and Syri gave him sharp looks as he joined the group, Aragorn didn't blame them. He sat down. "Legolas woke up, he is exhausted and weak from what happened, but he will be fine. Elrohir, Syri, I said I told Legolas I was sorry and I want to tell you that you were both right. Friends?" he asked.

Elrohir sighed. "You are still my brother so I guess I can forgive you," he said.

"Me also, I guess everyone has the right to be an arse once and a while," Syri said.

"I think Syri and I can share our news now. Syri has agreed to be my bride," Boromir said proudly.

Everyone congratulated them and Qui grinned ear to ear, first hugging Syri then shaking Boromir's hand enthusiastically. 

When Qui was done Syri smiled at Qui and took his hand. "Will you escort me up the aisle? You are my new father after all," she said.

Qui nodded enthusiastically and hugged her again.

"Aragorn, you will be my best man if you would," Boromir said.

"I would be honored," Aragorn agreed.

Eventually it was time for dinner and they went to the main dining hall. They were all disappointed to see that Legolas wasn't there, though his father and brother were.

"Is Legolas well, sire?" Boromir asked.

"Well as could be expected, he still sleeps, the healer feels it is best not to disturb him," Thranduil said. He gestured and the servants began bringing out the food. Halfway through the meal Thranduil glanced at the door then stood. "Legolas, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was hungry," Legolas said. He had dressed and gotten neatened up a bit, but Aragorn thought he still looked tired.

Thranduil went to Legolas and put a supporting arm around his waist then led him to a seat between himself and Jadriel. "We can settle that, but then I want you to go back to bed," he said sternly. He gestured for a servant to bring another setting.

Legolas smiled in greeting at his friend though it wavered a bit when he met Aragorn's eyes. He turned his attention to filling his own plate.

Afterwards Legolas stood and left the dining hall. Aragorn followed him. "Legolas, I can never say I am sorry enough, I never wanted to hurt you," he said.

"But you did, I did not know what I had done until it was over. You do not understand that I find taking life abhorrent. Most Elves do, but it is worse for a healer," Legolas said. "I was fading in that cold stone prison, Aragorn. I would have died if I stayed there much longer."

"Then you did what you had too, Arathorn brought it on himself. I do not blame you, Legolas, deep inside I never did," Aragorn said as they reached the door to Legolas' chamber.

"Thank you, good night for now, but I am still going to hold you to your word," Legolas said with a small smile.

"Good night, my friend," Aragorn said. After Legolas went into his chamber and closed the door Aragorn headed for his own chamber…..

Sigh, I couldn't behead Aragorn--the plot bunnies wouldn't let me----Hope you liked…..R/R all!!!


	33. Hidden Sorrows

Hey all, how's everyone doing--here's the next chapter…..

Chapter 33--Hidden Sorrows

Aragorn woke up at dawn the next morning. He laid in bed for awhile, trying to go back to sleep, but after an hour gave up. He rose and dressed then went out to the archery range to get some practice time with his bow. When he got there he found someone else had the same idea. "Good morning, Legolas," he said.

"Good morning," Legolas replied, firing another arrow. "You are up early."

"So are you, should you even be up yet. You looked exhausted last night," Aragorn remarked.

"I am fine, the wounds are all ready healing," Legolas said. 

"Are you still planning to pommel me?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas calmly notched his last arrow then whirled, pointing it straight at Aragorn's heart. "I could shoot you instead," he said coolly.

"If you did I would not blame you. I treated you terribly. You do not have to shoot me. You could have your father decapitate me. He--" Aragorn began. He stopped short when he realized what he was about to say.

Legolas lowered the bow then laid it aside. "He told me what he said he would do," he admitted.

"Oh, well, are you ready to pummel me yet? I am here and throw myself at your mercy. Do as you wish," Aragorn said jokingly. He spread his arms.

Legolas walked over to him then, without warning, punched him in the stomach. His fist then crashed into Aragorn's jaw, splitting his lip. The Elf starting swinging in earnest.

Aragorn allowed it without moving, allowing Legolas to continue punching until he was ready to stop. It was the least he could do after all he had put Legolas through.

When Legolas finally did, he was shocked at what he had done.

Aragorn's breathing was harsh. He had two black eyes, a bloody lip and his nose was broken. "Are you all right now?" he asked. "You pack quite a punch."

"Ai, I am so sorry, I hurt you badly. You need to see the healer," Legolas exclaimed. "I should not have lost control like that."

"I will be fine in time. Let us go," Aragorn said.

Legolas came to his side and helped Aragorn into the castle and took him to the healing room. 

The healer looked up as they entered. "What in the Havens happened to you?" he demanded. He helped Legolas get Aragorn over to the bed then shooed Legolas out.

Legolas left Aragorn in the care of the healer then returned to his room. He washed the blood from his hands, Aragorn's blood. The thought made him feel vaguely sick. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. "What have I done? Valor help me, I do not like what Arathorn has driven me to be come," he whispered. He fancied he could still feel Arathorn's touch and see him looming over him. He could not seem to lose the memories. He settled down on the bed and tried to go to sleep. A scream ripped through the air, yanking him from a nightmare. He realized he had screamed, waking himself up.

The door flew open and Jadriel rushed into the room. "Are you well? I heard you scream as I was passing by," he said.

"I just had a foul dream," Legolas said. He managed a smile. "I will be fine."

Jadriel didn't believe him. He came over and sat down on the edge of the bed and drew Legolas into his arms, feeling him stiffen then relax. "You do not have to be strong in front of me, little brother. How many times have I held you close when nightmares haunted your sleep? Let me do so now," he said.

__

I fear this will haunt me worse then the other rape, it will not fade, Legolas thought. "You were always there for me, Jad," he said and relaxed into his brother's arms, taking comfort from his presence……

Didn't want him to recover to easily, I was trying to show the feelings between Legolas and his brother…R/R please.


	34. An Interlude

Hey, all right, feeling a lot better today, sorry about the wait all--thanks for being patient!!! Dreamingfifi, it was Thranduil's brother Jerrin and he tried to ally with Arathorn then Arathorn chopped his head off…. It was in chapter 5.

Chapter 34--An Interlude

After a few minutes Legolas sighed and pulled away. "It is no use, I am wide awake now," he said.

"Then come with me, there is something I wish to show you," Jadriel said.

Legolas gave his brother a puzzled look, but he followed him from the castle.

Jadriel led him to the stable and pointed to one of the stalls. "Take a look in there," he said.

Legolas headed for the stall. He had just reached it when a familiar head appeared over the low door. "Silverheart!! You are unharmed!!" he exclaimed. He opened the door and hugged the mare that nuzzled him affectionately. "How did she get here?"

"She made her way to Rivendell when you were taken, Aragorn brought her back with him. I will get Anarion and we will go for a ride if you wish," Jadriel offered. 

"I would like that," Legolas said.

"Good, while I am doing that you can go to the kitchen and charm the cook into packing us a lunch. We both know that Lila loves to spoil you," Jadriel teased.

Legolas laughed, remembering the Elven woman who had been in charge of the kitchen since he was born. "All right, I will be back soon," he agreed then hurried off.

Lila looked up and smiled warmly as Legolas came in. "And what do you want, imp?" she asked, using his nickname she had given him.

"Can you pack a lunch for Jadriel and I?" Legolas asked. "We are going riding."

Lila laughed gently. "Spoiled elfling, but I think I can do that," she said.

Jadriel was waiting outside with the horses when Legolas returned. "I see you succeeded," he teased. He took the basket and secured it on his white stallion. They mounted and rode off.

It was a perfect day for riding, not to hot with a pleasantly cool breeze. Legolas felt himself relax as they rode down hidden paths only other Elves knew.

Eventually they came to a wide straight path both of them knew well. Jadriel flashed Legolas a challenging glance. "Loser takes care of the horses when we go home," he challenged.

"I will be glad to let you do that," Legolas retorted then they urged their mounts to a gallop.

Legolas laughed as he reached the end of the path just in front of Jadriel. "You lose, big brother," he said triumphantly.

Jadriel pulled his horse up next to him. "I will not next time. We can stop to eat here and let the horses rest a bit," he suggested..

"That is a good idea," Legolas said.

They dismounted and Jadriel fetched the basket then they sat down. Jadriel opened the basket. "Good Gods, did you tell her we were going to be gone a week? We will never be able to eat all this!" he protested in mock horror.

"I doubt that, I have seen you eat many times before, just save something for me," Legolas taunted.

Jadriel grinned. "Brat, I am going to make you eat those words!" he mock threatened.

"That is probably all I will get to eat with you around!" Legolas retorted.

Jadriel lunged at Legolas and they began mock wrestling like they had as children. Soon Jadriel had Legolas pinned. "Do you yield? Or must I tickle you?" he asked.

"Nay! I yield! I yield!!" Legolas cried.

"That is better," Jadriel said. He got off and they turned their attention to the food. They had just finished when both horses snorted and shifted uneasily. Both Elves heard movement.

Jadriel moved to the horses and grabbed their weapons that were strapped on the mounts. He readied his sword and handed Legolas a bow and quiver of arrows. They waited for the unknown foes to show themselves….

Thanks for all the reviews! I've beaten the record on Hands Of A Healer! Go Me!!--R/R please--I'd love to hit 300!!!


	35. Schemes And Plots

Person A--Interlude means a pause, rest or intermission, here's more…

Chapter 35--Schemes And Plots

Legolas and Jadriel faced the direction the sounds were coming, ready to fight. A deer bounded out of the foliage and raced off. They looked at each other and relaxed then burst out laughing.

"We got all tensed up for a mere deer," Jadriel laughed.

Legolas lowered his bow. "It was magnificent, perhaps I should have fired. We could have brought it back," he said.

Jadriel's eyes brightened. "It is not to late, we can send the horses home and go after it," he said.

Legolas couldn't help smiling; Jadriel had always loved a good hunt. "Let us go then," he said. They commanded the horses to go home and they trotted off.

Eagerly they began following the track the deer had left behind.

**Meanwhile**

Jandra entered the throne room and bowed to the man that brooded on the throne. "You summoned me, my Liege?" she asked.

Rian studied her. "I did, I have been looking over my late father's plans to invade Mirkwood and I have decided to pursue them," he said. "The land can be cultivated and used to grow crops," he said.

"Your father had said much the same. He would have followed through if he had not been--distracted," Jandra said carefully.

"You mean busy with one of his many male bed slaves. I will not be so foolish," Rian snorted. "My orders have been carried out?"

"Yes, my Liege, the mage's head decorates a pole on the city wall," Jandra said.

"Good, now onto more pleasant things. I have decided to take a bride so I will have a heir as soon as possible," Rian said.

Jandra fought back a smile; she had been in his bed often. "A wise decision, my Liege, do you have one in mind?" she asked.

"Indeed, she is a noblewoman whose family lives here in Minas Tirith. She is biddable and lovely with good bloodlines, the perfect bride for a king," Rian said. He chuckled when he saw the look on Jandra's face that she tried to hide. "Did you believe I would choose you? A bastard mercenary wench? You were only someone to warm my bed. I know why too, I have my own spies," he sneered.

Jandra tried to keep her composure. "My Liege, I do not understand--" she began.

"Of course you do, my scheming lady, you plan to use your body for a crown just like a common strumpet. You are unworthy to become my bride, I admit you are very good in bed," Rian smirked.

Jandra stared, realizing her plans had just crumbled around her. "B-But--" she sputtered.

Rian gestured and two guards entered. "This slut is unworthy of being here. Remove her," he ordered.

The men seized her then stripped off Jandra's weapons. "What do you wish done with her, my Liege?" one asked.

Rian considered then smiled cruelly. "You and your men may have her for your pleasure as long as you wish then her head may decorate a pole next to Galen's," he said. He ignored Jandra screams, curses and protests as she was dragged from the room. His mind had all ready moved to other thoughts.

Jandra fought the men all the way to the barracks, if only she could get her hands on a knife. She might be able to get free or take her life to escape the torture she'd been sentenced too.

The captain looked up as they entered. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"The King has given us this wench for our pleasure, sir," one said.

"Really," the captain said. He stood and walked over to her. "Well, I suppose I go first." He seized her shirt and tore it open.

Jandra screamed as rough hands fondled her breasts then she was dragged to the floor. The men gathered to watch and sneer as her torment began….

Ugh, the proverbial fate worse then death. Maybe this should be R? Nah, this is nothing compared to some I've seen--what do you guys think? R/R please!!


	36. Unexpected Intruders

Don't hurt me!! Or you'll never get more--here's the next chapter….

Chapter 36--Unexpected Intruders

Jadriel knelt to examine the ground then nodded at Legolas. "It came this way, let us go," he said. They hurried on after their prey.

After another hour they finally spotted the deer. "Get it, Legolas before it runs again," Jadriel whispered.

Legolas slid his bow from his shoulder and notched an arrow then took aim. Suddenly the deer looked the opposite direction from them and bounded off to the left.

""Hold, something scared it and it was not us," Jadriel hissed.

Both Elves froze and waited for the thing that had startled the deer to show itself. Five Humans emerged from the trees. Gondor soldiers!!

"Valor! How did they get this far into Mirkwood without being spotted?" Legolas whispered. "A sentry should have warned others of their presence by now."

"We must stop them, we can handle five. Shoot them down, Legolas, but only wound one so we may question him," Jadriel ordered.

Legolas swallowed and nodded. He fired the arrow meant for the deer at them. The arrow sank to the fletching in the lead soldiers throat and he fell.

The other four didn't have a chance to flee, they fell to Legolas' arrows one by one. Jadriel and Legolas left the trees and moved towards them.

The lone survivor glared at them, unable to run because of the arrow in his knee. "Damned, murdering Elves! You killed my comrades!!" he spat.

"Keep an arrow aimed at him, Legolas," Jadriel said and turned to the Human. "None would have been killed if they had not trespassed in our realm, why are you here?" 

"I will not tell you, Elf. I am not afraid to die," the soldier snapped.

"It never ceases to amaze me that Humans are so willing to throw what little life they are granted away," Jadriel said.

"It is an honor to die for the glory of my King, kill me, I care not," the soldier said proudly.

"We must take him back to the castle, go fetch a few guards. I can watch this one," Jadriel said.

Legolas didn't like leaving Jadriel alone with the soldier, but he nodded and hurried off.

Soon Legolas returned with some guards who took charge of the prisoner. "We must insist you return with us, Prince Jadriel, Prince Legolas. There may be more lurking out there. I have sent out patrols to make sure, but I prefer not to take chances," the captain said.

"Very well, Valen, we will come back with you," Jadriel said.

They returned to the palace where the soldier was taken to the dungeon. He would be held there until Thranduil had time to question him.

Legolas returned to his room, worried about how the soldiers had gotten into the forest. He feared the sentry had been killed. He hated the thought of more lives being lost because of a Human King's greed. Arathorn was dead, who was King now? And had Jandra succeeded in her plans.

Someone knocked on the door an hour later. Legolas opened the door to reveal a servant. "Prince Legolas, your father wishes you to join him in his study immediately," he said.

"Very well," Legolas said. He walked to the study and went inside. Jadriel was all ready there with Thranduil. "What is it, father?" he asked.

"I fear Jerrin told the King of secret ways into Mirkwood before he was killed. That is how they got in. A map was found on the soldier. I fear we are now finally at war with Gondor. We have no other alternative now," Thranduil said. "Neither Jadriel or you are to leave the palace."

Legolas nodded. "Yes father," he said.

"You may go, Greenleaf, Jadriel, I need to speak with you," Thranduil said.

Legolas was glad to leave the study. He went to find his friends and tell them what was happening. He wondered how Aragorn would react to the news…..

War is beginning!! Look out--R/R please!!!!


	37. Regrets And Forgiveness

Thanks to my reviewer new and old--I couldn't do this without you!! Sign language in--**blah**

Chapter 37--Regret And Forgiveness

Legolas found his friends at the sparring field watching Qui and Boromir spar. He walked over to stand next to Aragorn and Syri.

Aragorn looked over at him. "You seem upset," he said.

"I have bad news concerning Mirkwood and Gondor," Legolas said. 

Syri gestured to Qui and Boromir who joined them. "All right, Legolas, tell us what is going on," she said.

"We are now formally at war with Gondor, my uncle gave the King information about secret paths leading into Mirkwood. We killed four soldiers that entered and took one prisoner. He has boosted of how King Rian will soon own Mirkwood and any of our folk who survive will be enslaved," Legolas said softly. He looked at Aragorn. "I am sorry, Aragorn, my father did not make this decision lightly."

Aragorn's face was grim and his hands clenched into fists. "I can not believe this is happening," he growled. He lowered his head, thinking, and then raised it again. "So be it, I swear my sword in defense of Mirkwood."

Syri looked at Boromir who nodded. "So do we," she said.

Qui gave Legolas' shoulder a gentle pat then nodded vigorously. ** I also** he signed.

"My father will be grateful," Legolas said. "As am I."

"Do Elladan and Elrohir know about this?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I imagine they will go to Rivendell to tell Elrond. I am sure father will ask for Rivendell's aid in this. We are not numerous enough to fight Minas Tirith without aid," Legolas said.

Just then two guards came up to them half leading half supporting a cloaked figure between them. "Lady Syri, we found this intruder on our borders. She claims to know you," one said.

"She?" Syri asked.

The figure pushed back her hood. "Hello mother," she said.

"By the Gods, Jandra! What are you doing here?!" Syri asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, to Legolas. I was greedy and foolish and now I am paying for it. I do not expect forgiveness since I do not deserve it," Jandra said. "Rian had spies in Minas Tirith, he knew my plot and he laughed in my face when he revealed it. He turned me over to his guards to be raped then I was to be decapitated. I managed to escape when they were drinking and slipped out of the city through a rarely used gate. I thought I would die before I got here, but I made it."

"Jandra, you are bleeding!" Syri gasped.

"Yes, they hurt me inside, but worse is the fact of my dishonor to those who befriended me. Galen is dead because of me and I would have allowed you and Legolas to be killed in my lust for power. I cannot live with what I have done, but at least I was able to live long enough to try to make amends. Rian is much more focused and determined then Arathorn. He will not stop until Mirkwood is his or destroyed. Beware of him, good bye, mother," Syri said. She drew out a long, sharp dagger and plunged it into her heart before anyone could stop her then she crumpled to the ground--dead.

Syri stared at her daughter's body, eyes dark with grief. "Oh, Jandra, I am sorry," she whispered. "I wish things could have turned out different. I love you, my daughter and I do forgive you."

Boromir drew Syri into his arms and held her close as she began to weep. "I am sorry, beloved, so very sorry," he whispered.

Later they all stood before a blazing pyre just outside of Mirkwood, silently watching as Jandra's body was consumed by the flames. "Rest in peace, my daughter," Syri whispered. "Rest in peace."

None of the others spoke. They just stood quietly and watched and waited. All they could do was share her grief and offer their support and presence…

I know angst, nasty angst, I really like how this chapter turned out though. You guys like it? R/R please!!


	38. Seeking Allies

I know, I'll late--sigh--had a really rotten day Saturday, everything that could go wrong did!! Well, better late then never…I guess.

Chapter 38--Seeking Allies

Legolas sat in a small clearing in sight of the palace with Qui close by. His father had given strict orders that he was not to leave the palace unescorted. It had been a week since war had been declared and Legolas was bored and nervous. 

Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan had gone to Rivendell to speak to Elrond and ask for aid while Boromir and Syri had offered to take a message to Lothlorien. 

Jadriel and Thranduil were always locked up with high-ranking guards and strategists planning and preparing for the battle. 

Legolas spent most of his time alone, except for Qui and he was grateful for the company though he was worried about his friends, family and home.

Qui tapped his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. **Are you ready to go back? ** he signed.

"I would like to go for a ride," Legolas said longingly. "Will you escort me, Qui?"

**Your father has forbidden you to wander far from home in case anyone else tries to get into Mirkwood. I am sure he would have my head if I did what you have asked and something happened to you** Qui said. **As your guardian I am bound to keep you from harm and that is what I will do**

Legolas sighed. "You are not any fun at all. Do you think the others will be back soon?" he asked.

**I am sure they will return as fast as possible** Qui signed. **Syri has never failed to keep her word and I am sure Aragorn will also keep his**

Legolas nodded and got up. "I am ready to go inside now," he said. "Are you sure we cannot go for a ride?"

Qui shook his head then stood as well and they walked back to the palace together.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn and the twins were packing their gear while the troops were getting ready before heading for Mirkwood. Elrond had agreed to send a troop of one hundred and fifty to aid Thranduil. He hadn't wanted Elrohir and Elladan to go, but they had insisted so he had finally agreed they could. Aragorn hoped that Syri and Boromir were having good fortune as well. Mirkwood needed all the help it could get.

Syri and Boromir were all ready on their way back to Mirkwood long with a troop of one hundred and twenty Lorien fighters. They both hoped it would be enough. Boromir was especially nervous. He knew how many troops Minas Tirith could muster.

Syri looked at him. "You have been quiet, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Minas Tirith will send a large force, we will be outnumbered. We will have to use any tricks and advantages we can seize if we want to win," he said.

Syri nodded. "Legolas' folk know every inch of Mirkwood that will give them an advantage over Minas Tirith's troops. They just have to exploit it as much as possible," she said.

Boromir managed to smile and nod, but he was still concerned.

Finally all the troops were assembled and ready to go. Elrond moved up to speak to them. "May the valor guide you and protect you all. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn, you all be careful. I have all ready lost my wife. I do not wish to lose my sons as well," he said.

"Do not worry, father, we will be fine. We just cannot sit here and do nothing. Legolas is our friend and we must help anyway we can," Elrohir said.

"I understand, go, Mirkwood needs your aid now," Elrond said.

They mounted and rode out of Rivendell and headed for Mirkwood with Aragorn and the twins at their head.

**Back In Lothlorien**

Galadriel poured crystal clear water into her mirror and stared into it, waiting for something to show. She watched the possible fate intently and as it revealed itself a single teardrop slid down her face…..

I love doing cliffies!!! R/R please!! 


	39. Dark Tidings

Heh, I caused a lot of speculation with that last chapter…

Chapter 39--Dark Tidings

Thranduil walked wearily down the hall leading to his chambers. It was nearly dawn and he was exhausted. He paused by Legolas' door as an impulse seized him. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door. He moved to Legolas' side and stared down at his son. _You look so much like your mother, little Greenleaf, _he thought sorrowfully. He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from his son's face then kissed his forehead. He left as silently as he'd entered and continued to his chamber to get what rest he could.

Legolas woke from another nightmare with a gasp. He sat up, trembling and tried to calm himself. Eventually he succeeded, but he knew he would get no more sleep tonight. He rose and got dressed. It would be dawn soon, he would go out into the garden and watch the sunrise. He silently left the castle. It was very peaceful in the garden and it eased his spirits.

A sentry spotted a horse and rider coming down the main path toward the palace. Taking his bow from his shoulder and notching an arrow, he fired.

The shot was perfect and it hit the ground right in front of the horse. The rider pulled the animal to a stop. "I am not an enemy! My name is Mei Ling and I seek a man called Qui! Can you fetch him or take me to him?" she yelled.

The sentry hesitated. "Wait here, I will send someone for him. Do not leave that spot or I will be forced to shoot!" he warned. He signaled to another sentry who hurried off.

Twenty minutes later the sentry returned with Qui. When Qui saw the woman his eyes brightened and a huge grin spread across his face. He hurried up to her as she was dismounting and hugged her. **She is my little sister, I will vouch for her if you will allow her to come with me**

The sentry nodded. "She may go with you, but you are responsible for her," he said.

Qui nodded and they mounted then rode toward the castle. Once there Mei was taken to a room where she could bathe and change before seeing the King.

When she was led before the King with Qui close behind she bowed politely. "May you reign long and well, lord. I am Mei Ling and I humbly ask your forgiveness for my intrusion in your land, but I was seeking my brother and heard ill-tidings," she said.

"I am King Thranduil and I understand and welcome you to Mirkwood. Can you tell me of these ill-tidings?" he asked.

"I came through a city called Minas Tirith and heard rumors that my brother had came here with others. I also found this on a wall," Mei said. She offered Thranduil a sheet of parchment.

Thranduil read it and his eyes narrowed. "Evidently you, Syri, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn have been accused of treason and crimes against the crown. There is a price on all of your heads," he said.

Qui shook his head in disgust. **We committed no treason or crimes** he signed.

Just then Legolas burst into the audience chamber. "Father, I--" he began then stopped short, blushing. "I am sorry father. I did not realize you had anyone here."

"That is all right, Greenleaf. Lady Mei Ling, this is my youngest son, Legolas. Legolas, this is Mei Ling, Qui's sister," Thranduil said.

Legolas bowed. "I am honored to meet you, my lady," he said.

"It is I who am honored. I have seen many things of great beauty, but you outshine them all, Prince Legolas," Mei said, bowing back.

Legolas blushed.

Thranduil chuckled and Qui tried to fight back a grin at the Elven Prince's embarrassment. 

**Meanwhile** 

Galadriel returned to the chamber she and her lord shared. She knew something had to be done and swiftly to prevent what her mirror had shown her.

Celeborn looked up when she entered and frowned at the worry on her face. "Beloved, what is wrong?" he asked.

"We must send all the warriors we can spare to Mirkwood and we must send a message to Elrond asking him to do the same. I just hope we will not be to late. If we are then Mirkwood will fall to the army of Minas Tirith," Galadriel said…..

Dun, dun, so what do you think of Mei Ling? R/R please!!!


	40. Getting Acquainted

I'm glad everyone likes Mei Ling--wow, 355 reviews, maybe I'll hit 400? That would be great!!

Chapter 40--Getting Acquainted

Legolas was in the stable brushing Silverheart when a noise caught his attention. He looked up, startled to see Mei Ling just a couple feet from him.

"I beg your pardon, Prince Legolas, I did not mean to startle you," Mei said politely.

"That is all right. I have never met a Human that could move so quietly," Legolas said.

"I have many talents as you will see," Mei said. She turned her attention to Silverheart. "What a beautiful animal. I have never seen one like her," she said.

Legolas smiled. "She is very unique," he said. 

"Much like her rider," Mei said. She smiled warmly at Legolas.

Legolas felt heat surging to his face and knew that he was blushing again.

Mei Ling laughed softly, brushing a lock of hip-length ebony hair out of her face. Her unusual golden eyes sparkled in amusement. "My compliments embarrass you? But certainly others have praised your beauty and if they have not then they must be blind," she said.

Legolas began to brush Silverheart again. "I have not been home for a long time," he said.

"Ahh, I have been away from home as well. I will return eventually though," Mei said. She moved to Legolas' side and turned him to face her.

Legolas was startled by her strength. "What are--" he began.

"Shh, it is all right. Your heart and soul are troubled and they bleed. Will you share your burden with me, sun child?" she asked. "Pain is often easier to bear when two share the burden."

Legolas tensed. "I am sorry, but I cannot," he choked. He pulled away from Mei and fled from the stable.

Mei Ling watched him until he was out of sight then patted Silverheart's neck. "Something is causing him a great deal of distress and I will find out what," she vowed. She left the stable to locate Qui; perhaps he could answer some of her questions.

Qui looked up as Mei Ling sat down beside him. "Qui, what causes such pain to the young prince. I sense it and it worries me greatly. It is eating at his soul and causing much pain," she said.

**I wish I could tell you, my sister, but that is not my right to speak of it. That is Legolas' right alone** Qui signed.

Mei Ling nodded. "I understand, my brother. Let us talk of other things. Tell me of your adventures over the time we have been separated," she said.

Dinner was very quiet. Jadriel and Thranduil took their meal in Thranduil's study, which meant it was only Qui, Mei Ling and Legolas.

Legolas was quiet and his thoughts seemed to be miles away. Neither Qui nor Mei could draw him into a conversation so they left him to his thoughts.

Mei Ling could still sense Legolas' grief and inner turmoil. _ Somehow I will find a way to help you, sun child. If you do not relieve this anguish it can destroy you. I will not let that happen, _she vowed to herself.

After dinner Legolas excused himself. "I need to be alone for awhile, Qui. Do not worry; I will not leave the palace alone. I promise," he said and left the dining hall.

Qui shook his head, eyes clearly showing his concern.

"Are you sure that you will not tell me what eats at him so?" Mei asked. "I might be able to help if you did."

**I cannot, it is not my place as I have said** Qui said firmly, even though he longed to tell her. He rose and left the dining hall as well.

Mei Ling considered for awhile then went after Legolas. She found him on a balcony overlooking the garden.

"I said I wanted to be alone," Legolas said.

"I know, but I do not feel you should be," Mei said. She stepped up behind Legolas and laid her hand on his shoulder. She could feel how tense he was. She began to massage his shoulders with strong, but gentle hands. Gradually she felt him relax and removed her hands. She noted with some amusement that they were exactly the same height. "Is that better?" she asked.

Legolas nodded. "Yes--thank you," he said.

"You are very welcome, sun child," Mei said.

Legolas turned to face her. "Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"Because of your hair. It shares the sun's color and your eyes mirror the sky. It suits you. Why does your father call you Greenleaf?" Mei asked.

"Legolas means Greenleaf in elvish," Legolas explained.

"I see, does it bother you when I call you sun child? I will not call you that if it does," Mei said.

Legolas considered. "No, it does not bother me," he said.

"I will leave you now, but call if you need me," Mei said and walked off.

Legolas watched until she was out of sight then returned his gaze to the sky--wondering…..

So what do you think? R/R please!!


	41. Revealing Secrets

Don't worry, no romance--not in this one anyway….

Chapter 41--Revealing Secrets

Mei Ling went to the chamber she had been given and dug in her pack. Finding what she was looking for, she nodded to herself and left the room. She checked on Legolas and was pleased to see he was still on the balcony. She hurried around the corner and made her way to his chamber. She looked around and found she was alone. Quickly, she picked the lock and went into the room, closing and relocking the door behind her. She concealed herself and waited.

It was nearly midnight before Legolas went to his room with Qui close behind him. Legolas unlocked the door while Qui settled down by the door. "You do not have to do this, Qui," he said.

**It is a matter of honor and I must do this** Qui signed.

Legolas sighed and nodded. "Good night then," he said. He went into the room and closed the door. It was dark in the room, but Legolas had no trouble seeing. He was halfway across the room when he sensed something was wrong. He immediately turned back towards the door only to run right into Mei Ling.

Mei Ling quickly brought her hand up to her mouth and blew some white powder directly into Legolas' face before he could react to her presence. Legolas coughed as he inhaled some of the powder then suddenly he could no longer stand. He would have crumpled to the ground if Mei hadn't caught him. Fear surged through him when he found he couldn't move or speak.

"Sorry, sun child. Do not fear, I will not harm you. I will give you the antidote to the powder as soon as I have you immobilized," Mei said. She lifted Legolas up then laid him gently on his bed. Pulling out some strips of silk, she tied him down. After she finished she took out a vial and opened it then held it under his nose.

It smelled horrible, but after a few minutes Legolas found he could move again. "Why are you doing this?" he gasped.

"I have no choice," Mei said, taking out another vial and opening it. She seized him by the jaw and squeezed, forcing his mouth open.

Legolas tried to cry out, but her mouth covered his before he could.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan led the troops towards Mirkwood. They were making good time, but Aragorn seemed troubled.

Elrohir urged his horse forward so he was riding alongside Aragorn. "What is troubling you, Aragorn?" he asked.

"I am worried about this business. I cannot help but wonder if this war could be avoided even though it is all ready been declared," Aragorn admitted. And like Boromir I know how strong a force Minas Tirith can gather. We will be badly out numbered even with the extra troops."

"All we can do is try our best for Mirkwood and its people, Aragorn. We will fight with all we have," Elrohir said. "Do not lose heart."

Aragorn managed a smile. "Yes, we must keep heart and we will win this battle. The troops of Minas Tirith are not used to fighting in forests. We can take advantage of that," he said. He urged his horse forward at a gallop and the rest of the group followed.

Late that afternoon they arrived at the meeting place where they were to wait for Syri and Boromir to return from Lorien with whatever troops the Lord and Lady of the woods were willing to send.

The next morning a sentry spotted a troop coming towards them. "Someone is coming--they wear the symbol of Lorien!" he called.

"how many is there?!" Aragorn called.

"Over one hundred!!" the sentry called.

Aragorn sighed. "A hundred," he muttered. "That is all Lorien saw fit to send us?"

"It will be enough. It has to be," Elrohir said. "Heart, Estel, keep heart."

Aragorn took a deep breath and nodded. "Let us go meet our allies halfway," he said. He, Elrohir and Elladan moved down the slope towards them….

Heh, got you all again--I'm sure all of you know that Estel is elvish for hope and is one of Aragorn's many names. R/R please!!!


	42. Deception Uncovered

Glad everyone is enjoying this--hmm, maybe I'll hit 400 reviews this time. I'd like that. Thank you all!!!

Chapter 42--Deception Uncovered

Mei Ling examined Legolas' eyes that were glazed in sleep and nodded. The truth drug had done its job well. She knew now what had happened and she could act accordingly. Gently she undid Legolas bonds. "Sleep well, sun child and let your soul heal from the violations you suffered. The King deserved to die; a rapist deserves no mercy. You will not remember anything that occurred tonight," she whispered. Turning, she escaped through the window and disappeared into the night.

**The Next Morning**

Legolas woke up the next morning feeling better then he had in a long time. It was the first night in a long time he hadn't been awoken by a nightmare. He was also famished. He got up and took a quick bath before leaving his room.

Qui looked up and smiled then stood. *Good morning* he signed. *Sleep well? *

"Very, you know you do not have to spend the night sitting outside my room. It cannot be to comfortable," Legolas said.

*I do not mind* Qui signed. *Besides it is part of my duty now because of my oath. That will not change*

Legolas shook his head. "Stubborn, let us go to breakfast. I am starved," he said.

*I will be there soon. I need to speak with my sister* Qui signed.

"Very well," Legolas said and hurried off.

Once Legolas was gone a forbidding frown appeared on Qui's face and he hurried off to Mei Ling's room. He had smelt something on Legolas' breath and he knew exactly what it was. He banged loudly on the door. His sister had better have a good reason for what she had done.

Mei Ling looked up when the banging started. She knew who it was. "Come in, Qui!" she called. Her brother came in and closed the door.

*You used me* Qui signed. *You gave Legolas Gai-thi root. You could have harmed him*

"I know how much to give and I had to know the truth," Mei said.

*Why are you truly here, Mei? * Qui demanded.

"I was hired by the King of Minas Tirith to avenge the murder of his father. He said Legolas seduced his father then murdered him in cold blood," Mei said.

*So you were sent here to kill him* Qui signed.

"Yes, but I had taken the job before I saw the notice, my brother. I know well that you are too honorable to swear protection to a killer so I used the root to find out the truth. I know now that I was lied too and that I will not ignore. Even an assassin has honor," Mei said. "Will you tell Legolas and the others?"

*I should, but I will not as long as you swear not to harm anyone here* Qui signed. *So what will you do now?*

"I swear on my life's blood that I will harm none here unless it is to save myself," Mei said. "I also swear to help all I can to protect those that dwell here. As for my plans I am not yet sure of them."

Qui nodded slowly. He knew what Mei was, but he also knew she would die before breaking her vow. *I accept, now let us go to breakfast* he signed. 

Together they left Mei's room and walked downstairs to the dining hall. After bowing to the royal family they took their seats. The meal was a little more lively then last eve's dinner, though the King looked weary and concerned.

"So what are you doing today, Prince Legolas?" Mei asked.

"I am helping in the halls of healing all day," Legolas said.

"Ahh, an important task, but one I am sure you are very capable of," Mei said.

Legolas flushed and quickly looked down at his plate, much to Mei Ling's amusement.

After breakfast Qui went to the hall of healing with Legolas. Mei Ling returned to her chamber to meditate for a few hours. She had much to think about. She locked the door and sat cross-legged on the floor. "By lying to me he nearly made me kill an innocent victim. If I had then I would have dishonored myself, for that he must pay," she said…..

So now you know…Legolas is to young for romance in this, but not to young for a crush!!! Like it-Hate it? R/r please!!


	43. Allies Arrive

Don't worry, no sappy romance, just a mild crush--I promise. Don't lynch the writer!!!

Chapter 43--Allies Arrive

Legolas worked hard that day and at dusk he was distracted from his task by a commotion outside. He excused himself and went outside to see what was going on with Qui right behind.

Aragorn, Syri and Boromir were back with around two hundred troops. Elrohir and Elladan were with them as well. Relieved they were back, Legolas hurried forward to greet them. After greetings were exchanged Legolas turned toward the castle. "I will fetch my father," he said.

"No need, Legolas. I am here," Thranduil said from behind him. He moved up beside Legolas, putting an affectionate arm around his shoulders. "I offer welcome and thanks to my Lorien and Rivendell kin. Your help is much appreciated," he said.

Haldir stepped forward and bowed. "Our thanks, King of Mirkwood. I am Haldir of Lorien, my Lord and Lady send their regards," he said.

After welcoming Elladan and Elrohir Thranduil asked the three of them to come to a war council along with Aragorn, Qui, Syri and Boromir. "The healers will need your presence, little one. You should get back to them," Thranduil said. He gave Legolas a gentle push.

"Yes father," Legolas agreed. He watched the group move away and sighed then headed back to the hall of healing.

You seem a bit gloomy, sun child," a voice said from behind him.

Legolas started. "How do you do that? I have never seen anyone sneak up on an elf so easily," he said.

Mei Ling laughed and came up beside him. "It comes with the training I have had. I will try not to startle you again," she said.

"Thank you," Legolas said and started walking again.

Mei Ling followed. "You wanted to go with them to the meeting and being shoved aside upset you," she said.

"I have my own tasks and they are not at the council," Legolas said.

"You will fight in the coming battle, will you not?" Mei asked.

"No, I will be with the healers though I can fight," Legolas said.

"So you are a healer? That is an important and valuable skill," Mei said. "It also is a great responsibility for one to carry."

"I carry it willingly," Legolas said.

Just then an Elf burst through the trees. "Healer, thank the valor I have found you. My companion needs help!!" he cried.

Legolas followed with Mei Ling close behind. They reached a clearing where an Elf laid in a widening pool of blood. A bear laid dead a few feet away with three arrows in it.

"It mauled him badly before I was able to bring it down," the Elf said.

Legolas knelt by the dying Elf, ignoring the blood that soaked into his clothes.

Mei Ling looked at the Elf and shook her head. The Elf was fatally wounded she could tell. The wounds were gaping and some revealed bone. No healer could save him. She was completely shocked by what happened next.

Legolas laid his hands on the worst wound and they glowed blue. His head fell back and his entire body stiffened.

Before Mei's eyes the wound began to close and heal. She couldn't believe it. She watched in shock as he tended one then another. After it was done he slumped wearily. Mei Ling moved to his side quickly.

"Go back and get help to bring him back to the healers. He will live, but he needs their care," Legolas said.

The Elf nodded and dashed off. Legolas tried to stand and nearly fell, barely conscious. Mei Ling was fast enough to catch him. _There is more to you then I guessed, sun child, _she mused. _You have a rare and priceless gift that others would kill for. _She stood quietly, supporting him while they waited for help to arrive.

The Elf returned with three healers who carried a litter. The still unconscious Elf was lifted onto it and carried off.

One healer paused. "Do you need help bringing Prince Legolas back?" he asked.

"No, I have him. I will follow you," Mei said. She lifted Legolas into her arms, startled by how light he was.

Once they were back Mei Ling laid Legolas on one of the pallets. He was all ready deeply asleep.

A healer looked him over and nodded. "He will be fine. He just overdid it. He needs to rest," he said and moved away.

Mei Ling sat down next to the pallet. She would stay with him until he awoke…

So what you think of that? Mei Ling knows Legolas' secret now….R/R please!!


	44. The Beginning

Still going to class and it's going very well, looking forward to college this year.. Here's the next part…

Chapter 44--The Beginning 

When Legolas awoke Mei Ling was sitting next to him. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"A full day; you were exhausted, sun child. There is something we must settle before anymore time passes. I am attracted to you, very much," Mei said.

"I feel the same about you," Legolas said.

"Yes, but we both know that it can never be. My vows forbid such ties and I must return home by a certain time," Mei said.

"I cannot leave my people either. I understand, Mei. There can never be anything between us," Legolas said quietly.

"We can at least be friends if you are willing," Mei said.

"Friends are always welcome," Legolas said. He managed a smile. "I must get back to my duties." He stood up and stretched then noticed his bloody clothes. "After I change clothes that is."

"I need to find my brother. I will see you later, sun child," Mei said and left.

Legolas went to his room and cleaned up and changed then returned to the hall to finish his duties. He had only been there a couple hours when he heard a commotion outside. He went out to see what was going on. He saw a crowd had gathered and after some searching saw a familiar face. "Boromir! What is going on?" he asked.

Minas Tirith's army has arrived. The army will assemble, but your father is going to speak to the leader of the other army first. He hopes to prevent this. Jadriel is going with him as well," Boromir said.

"Then it is beginning," Legolas murmured. He watched the army assemble then leave to meet Minas Tirith's forces.

Rian watched the Elven army assemble at Mirkwood's border with scornful amusement. They did not have even half the forces he had. Once they were done he rode forward with two bodyguards and the Elven King did the same.

"What do you want, King of Gondor?" Thranduil asked coldly. "This is our home and you are not welcome here."

"I offer you a last chance to surrender, King of Elves. You are outnumbered. By surrendering you will save many lives," Rian said.

"Aye, many lives that will be lived in slavery. I think not," Thranduil said scornfully. "Leave here and all will be well, stay and many of your men will die."

"A life of slavery is still life," Rian said.

"Not to an Elf, we will not surrender. We will fight until the last falls. Mirkwood has many traps and dangers. Enter at your peril, Human King," Thranduil said. He turned his horse and he and his escorts rode back to their forces.

Rian glared at the Elven King's back then gestured to his men. "Attack!!!" he yelled. "Kill them all!!"

The soldiers whooped and charged, only to be met by a shower of deadly arrows. Hundreds of them fell without getting close to the forest, but there were plenty to replace them and soon the two forces collided. 

It was messy and chaotic. There was no room for fancy sword work. Men and Elves alike fought and died. The ground was soon soaked with the mingled blood of two races. It looked like the Elven army would be overrun by sheer numbers.

"Dant ad!!" Thranduil ordered. He gestured to the Elves. "Dant ad!!" he yelled again. The Elven forces obeyed the command with astonishing speed

The soldiers were caught of guard as their enemies suddenly faded into the trees without a trace. Some of the men started to follow, but Rian ordered them back. "Wait until our other forces arrive then we strike again," he ordered. He looked toward the woods and saluted with his sword. The Elves were worthy opponents. He looked forward to the challenge before him. He would not stop until Mirkwood was conquered. He gestured for his men to set up a war camp.

The battle for Mirkwood had began and it would be a hard fight….

Translation:

Dant Ad--Fall back

So what you guys think? Good? R/R please!!!!


	45. Terrible Choices

Well, guess that scene between Legolas and Mei was a bit cheesy and rushed--sorry. I just wanted to settle it..

Chapter 45--Terrible Choice

Legolas left the hall of healing to tired to hold up his head. He was exhausted. He had been left to tend the most severely wounded Elves that would perish without aid. Four had died despite his best efforts. The senseless waste of life tormented him. 

Qui spotted Legolas as he and Aragorn emerged from a room. Concerned by his haggard appearance, they hurried to his side. They were even more worried when Legolas showed no reaction to their presence.

Aragorn could see how dangerously close to collapse the healer was. "We need to get him to his room and get him cleaned up," he said. There were smudges of dried blood on Legolas' face and his hands were bloody up to his elbows.

Each caught Legolas by one arm and guided him into his bedroom where they lowered him into a chair. Qui filled a basin with warm water and washed away the blood while Aragorn removed his boots. Legolas didn't protest like he usually would have.

Aragorn stood and studied Legolas' face. "He is all ready asleep. We need to move him to his bed where he will be more comfortable," he said.

Qui nodded and picked Legolas up as easily as he were a child. Aragorn pulled the covers back then covered the Elf when Qui laid him on the bed. They left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

They headed for the war room where they would discuss battle plans. Everyone else was all ready there when they came in. "Sorry, sire, we were assisting Legolas back to his room," Aragorn said.

"Is he well?" Thranduil asked.

"I believe so, sire. He is just exhausted. I think he will sleep for many hours though," Aragorn said.

Thranduil sighed and nodded. He spread out a map of Mirkwood and they began to make plans

**Meanwhile**

A guard hurried up to Rian. "The other troops are in sight, sire. They will be here by the morning with the siege weapons," he said.

"Perfect, they will either surrender or see their beloved forest burn," Rian gloated. "Now we wait. Tomorrow I will offer them a chance to surrender."

At dawn someone pounding on the door awaked Thranduil. "Sire, come quick. There is trouble at the front lines!" a messenger said.

When Thranduil arrived. Aragorn was waiting. "They have catapults. They are not going to give up. They want to speak to you," he said.

Thranduil nodded and went out to where Rian could see him with two guards. "Have you come to say that you will leave us in peace, King of Gondor?" he asked coldly.

"No, I have come to give you an ultimatum. Surrender now or this fine forest will be ash by dusk. I will not give you another chance," Rian said.

"You would burn the forest? You will destroy it if you do and you will gain nothing!" Thranduil protested.

"Yes, regrettable. My men cannot fight in Mirkwood because that would give your kind too much of an advantage. I am no fool. You have until midday to make your choice. Surrender by then or I start a bonfire," Rian said. He and his guards rode away without another word.

Rian watched the King and his escort leave with a triumphant smile. "Ready the pitch just in case he makes the wrong decision," he ordered his captain. "Make sure the men are ready to attack again if needed."

The captain bowed. "All will be ready, My Liege, I will make sure of it," he said.

Thranduil returned to his men, eyes grim. He looked at Aragorn. "He has threatened to burn Mirkwood unless we surrender by midday. I must think on this," he said. "Come Jadriel."

The crown prince nodded and followed his father as he rode off, heading back to the castle.

Two hours later Aragorn, Syri, Boromir, Qui, Mei and the twins were summoned to the castle and led to Thranduil's study. "I have made my decision," Thranduil said….

Clever little creep, isn't he? R?r please!!!! So what do you think-- surrender or fight? Anyone want another sequel to this?


	46. No Quarter

Here it is--the next chapters…aren't ya thrilled?!! *Snicker* I got over 400 reviews--GO ME!! Er, sorry….

Chapter 46--No Quarter

"I have made my decision," Thranduil said. He looked each person in the eye as they waited in tense silence. "We fight," he said. "There will be no quarter. If any of you wish to leave, you may. I will not judge you for it."

"We will fight for Mirkwood, sire," Elrohir said. They all spoke their agreement.

"My thanks, we will use the time before we must give our answer to prepare," Thranduil said.

Time flew by much to fast and all to soon it was time to give the reply. When Thranduil and his escort rode out. Rian and his escort were all ready there. Rian had a cocky smirk on his face. "So, Elf, have you made a wise choice?" he asked.

Thranduil frowned then smiled. _I will remove that smirk from your face, _he thought. "I do not answer to Elf though I suppose I should expect poor manners from a Human," he said distastefully.

Rian's face reddened with rage and the smirk disappeared. "What is your answer?" he demanded.

"I will not surrender my land and people to a tyrant. We will fight you to our last breaths. Be warned that there will be no mercy shown," Thranduil said.

"We will show no mercy either!!! You have doomed yourself and all your kind to death!!!" Rian said.

"But we will die free," Thranduil said coldly. He and his escort rode off without another word.

Rian was so angry that he couldn't speak for a long instant. "Fire! Fire now!!" he ordered finally. The ball of burning pitch flew high and true. An instant later a cluster of trees burst into flame.

Aragorn yelled orders as the Elves assigned to him worked to contain the flames. The burning pitch would not be stopped with water, so they concentrated on the trees around the fire. "Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan!!! Get ready!!" Aragorn yelled.

The twins and Haldir climbed large trees as close to the edge of the forest as they could get. They set arrows to the string and took aim; waiting for the command. 

"Fire!!" Aragorn yelled. The shots went off together and the arrows arched towards their targets. The aim was perfect.

Three soldiers manning one of the catapults were fatally shot. One was cranking down the arm of the catapult, but was killed before he finished.

The ball of flaming pitch was fired, but went three feet up and landed right on the catapult. It burst into flames.

"Secondary target--fire!!" Aragorn yelled.

This time the arrows were on fire and again the flight was true . The men manning the catapults scurried to find shelter, but this time they were not the target .

Each catapult had a vat of the pitch beside it. The arrows landed into the vats and the pitch exploded. Nearby men and catapults alike were sprayed in fiery pitch. Thanks to Aragorn's and Boromir's suggestions and guidance the catapults were out of commission. The Elves cheered as the attack was stalled. Only a few trees were burned and for now Mirkwood was safe.

"Pull back! Pull back now!!! We must regroup and plan our next strike!!" Rian yelled. He glared towards the triumphant Elves. "You have won this round, damn you, but the final one will be mine," he muttered grimly.

Thranduil sighed in relief as the soldiers pulled back. Turning he began directing the Elves in preparation for the next skirmish.

*Meanwhile*

The Lorien and Rivendell forces had merged as they traveled as swiftly as they could towards Mirkwood to lend additional aid to the struggle.

Celeborn gave his lady a concerned look as she stared blankly forward for an instant, but she came to herself quickly. "Are we to late, my Lady?" he asked.

Elrond, who rode on Galadriel's other side looked concerned as he waited for her reply.

Galadriel smiled at both men in turn. "All is not lost. Thanks to your adopted son, Lord Elrond, Mirkwood has not fallen," she said.

Both Elven Lords sighed in relief….

BTW--Pitch is tar, nasty huh? Those men got burned badly!! 

Hope this is ok. I've never written a large-scale battle scene before….R/R please!!!


	47. No Time To Rest

Guess the battle scene was to short, but I'll do better next time….

Chapter 47--No Time To Rest

The attack began again only scant hours later. Soldiers rushed the forest only to be shot down then another group headed that way and everything changed. They wore metal armor that covered the entire body as well as a helmet with only a narrow slit to see from. They carried long swords and a shield.

Fired arrows bounced off or shattered on the metal armor. The only way to score a killing shot was to get it through the slot. It was hard even for the skilled elves to do. All to soon the men were in the forest, forcing the Elves into melee combat. Obviously that was the plan as the other less armored soldiers rushed into the fight.

The healers who had come to the battlefield stayed behind the front line mostly. One would occasionally dart out to drag a wounded Elf to safety.

Legolas knelt beside a fatally wounded Elf, allowing himself to sink into a healing trance. A noise drew his attention before he could and he saw four Humans staring at him. All of them wore the strange metal armor. It was then he realized how far from the others he was.

"I remember this one. He was Arathorn's little plaything. I think King Rian would like to meet him," one said. All four guards moved purposely towards Legolas.

"Run, do not stay for me, run!" the wounded Elf whispered.

Legolas didn't want to abandon the Elf, but he knew he would be captured if he stayed. He stood and fled. A scream behind him made him look over his shoulder. He was just in time to see one of the men rip his sword free of the Elf's chest.

"Get him! Do not let him escape!!" one yelled and they gave chase.

Legolas had no trouble outrunning them especially since they had on the heavy armor. He lost himself in the shelter of the trees. He heard them run under the tree and sighed in relief. He had lost them. He began to make his way back.

**Meanwhile** 

Aragorn stood back to back with the twins fiercely fending off enemies. It seemed hopeless; each time one was killed two more took his place. 

Syri winced as she saw an Elf brutally ran through and parried a blow aimed at her throat. She could feel Boromir's back against hers and it brought her some comfort.

Elrohir cried out in pain as he was slashed across the thigh. His leg buckled and he fell heavily.

The Human laughed and seized him by the hair, dragging him away from Aragorn and Elladan. "You are dead, Elf! I will have your ears as a trophy!" he sneered.

"Elrohir!! NO!!" Elladan cried, but Aragorn and he were to hard pressed to help.

Elrohir stared helplessly as the sword began to come down then there was a thud and the Human fell sideways--skull crushed--to reveal Qui.

"Thank you," Elrohir said.

"Qui, get him out of here!" Elladan yelled.

"Not necessary, I can fight," Elrohir said. He tried to stand and fell again.

Qui scooped Elrohir up and slung him over his shoulder, ignoring his protest and carried him behind the lines. He turned him over to the healers and looked around. *Where is Legolas? * He signed.

"He was over there the last time I saw him," a healer said, pointing.

Cursing silently, Qui headed that way. He found the dead Elf who had been mutilated, ears cut off, and was worried. He found the armored men's trail and followed. He hoped Legolas hadn't fell into their hands.

Legolas hid against the tree trunk as more soldiers moved past and sighed. He was being forced further away from his peoples' forces by the minute. There were soldiers everywhere and that boded ill for Mirkwood. A loud scream caught his attention and he looked that way.

The giant spiders that haunted the deeper parts of Mirkwood surrounded the Humans. One of the seven men was down and the spiders were closing in on the others. They were easy targets since they were only wearing leather armor. They were going to be spider food and it was their faults.

Legolas moved away, not wanted to become prey to the spiders as well and kept making his way back towards the Elven army…

Messy business!!! More to come soon--A big thank you to my reviewers!! R/R!!


	48. Friend Or Foe

Sorry, this was late. Real life was determined to keep me to busy for another update…

Chapter 48--Friend Or Foe

Legolas was relieved when he left the spiders and doomed soldiers behind. He moved as fast as he could back towards the Elven army. He felt vulnerable with only his knives to fight with. He hoped this whole miserable business would be over soon. It was quiet except for normal forest sounds so Legolas figured it was safe here. The brunt of the fighting was on Mirkwood's border not in the deeper parts of the forest.

Eventually Legolas found himself by the river. It was then he realized how thirsty he was so he paused to get a cool drink and rest for a minute. It was then everything went dead quiet. Alarmed, Legolas looked around for any sign of danger. Someone touched his shoulder and he whirled.

"Easy, sun child. I did not mean to startle you," Mei said.

"How do you do that?" Legolas said.

Mei shrugged. "You should not be out here so far alone. I will walk you back to the army, certainly they will need your help," she said.

They walked off together. "The Elves are holding their own very well," Mei remarked.

"We know every inch of Mirkwood. That gives us an advantage over the invaders," Legolas shrugged.

"It is always good when you can fight your enemies on familiar ground. I do not understand why he would not try to form a truce with your kind. It seems that would be more useful then starting a war," Mei said.

"I do not understand it either," Legolas said.

Mei nodded and glanced around them. "Sometimes I cannot understand a Human's motives and I am one," she joked and laughed.

Legolas laughed with her, glad for a reprieve from the horrors of war for a while. "Perhaps some day we will be able to understand," he said.

"You might, but I doubt I will live long enough to do so myself," Mei said.

"Is it frightening to know that you will cease to exist?" Legolas asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps a little, but I also know that my spirit will become one with the land and sky when I am no more. That gives me comfort," Mei said.

Legolas nodded, making a mental note to ask Aragorn the same question later when it seemed appropriate.

Just then seven soldiers came into sight. Five of them wore plain leather armor, but the other two wore the metal armor. Legolas stopped short a couple paces ahead of Mei Ling and started to turn. Suddenly something hit him in the head. He fell to the ground and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Mei saying---"I am sorry, sun child."

The guards moved closer, weapons ready. One nodded at Mei in recognition. "Well done," he said.

"So you recognize me?" Mei asked.

"Yes, you are working for King Rian," the soldier said. He looked at Legolas. "Cut his throat then we will return to the others."

Mei Ling laughed. "That would be a waste of a valuable prize. Take him back alive. I will return shortly and explain all to the king," she said.

The soldier scooped Legolas up and slung him over his shoulder. "As you wish, I will tell King Rian that you will return as soon as possible," he said. The soldiers left, taking Legolas with them.

Once they were gone Mei Ling let out a sigh of mingled frustration and relief. She would have to come up with a plan. It was then she heard a noise. She turned to see Qui standing behind her, eyes filled with shock, hurt, and rage. He clutched his knobbed club so tightly in one hand that his knuckles were white.

*My sister, how could you betray Legolas and me like this* he signed. *You will pay for this betrayal with your life* 

Mei Ling backed up as her grim faced brother stalked towards her, raising his weapon. "Wait Qui, you must give me a chance to explain my actions," she protested.

*I saw what happened. I could read both your lips. You handed Legolas over to them. You cannot deny it* Qui said. 

"No, I cannot. That is true, but there was a reason I did this," Mei said. She began to explain….

So what do you think? Also a big thanks to Ebony for giving my plot bunnies a jumpstart!!! R/R please!!!!


	49. Close Calls

Got everyone buzzing with that last chapter, didn't I? I love it when I do that!!

Chapter 49--Close Calls

Legolas slowly regained his senses to find himself hanging over someone's shoulder like a sack then things came back to him in a rush. He'd heard Humans, Mei Ling telling him she was sorry then blackness. _She turned me over to them and I trusted her, _he thought with a pang. She had lied to him.

Suddenly the Human stopped and set him on his feet so abruptly that Legolas almost fell. The Human had a tight grip on his wrist to keep him from fleeing. "So you are awake. I was hoping you would stay out until we got back to the king," he said.

"Release me!" Legolas shouted, trying futilely to pull away.

The guard clamped his hand over Legolas' mouth. "Get some rope and a cloth for a gag," he ordered.

The order was quickly obeyed. Legolas' arms were bound tightly behind his back and a gag was secured over his mouth. The Human heaved him over his shoulder again and the group moved on. They were almost to their destination when a weird chitterling sound caught their attention and they stopped short.

"What is that?" the second armored guard said nervously.

"Ignore it, this forest is full of strange sounds. Keep going," the first said.

Legolas squirmed in the Human's grip, trying to force words through the gag. He knew all to well what the sounds were.

The soldiers found out when a spider leaped on one of the less armored soldier's back and sank it's poisonous fangs into his neck. He screamed and went down. The soldier carrying Legolas hurried over to the fallen man and kicked the spider off.

It killed it, but it did little good as they were swarmed by fifteen more. Three attacked each armored guard, trying to drag them down. The guard lost his grip on Legolas and he tumbled to the ground.

It wasn't easy with his hands bound, but Legolas managed to get to his feet and run. He had to get far away from the creatures as he could. He would be easy prey with his hands bound. He didn't want to die like those men surely would, sucked dry. He was so busy trying to listen for the spiders that he didn't pay enough attention to what was in front of him. The ground suddenly was gone from under his feet and he tumbled down the side of a steep gorge to land in some prickly bushes. His head struck a rock with a crack then everything went dark.

**Meanwhile**

"I had no choice, Qui. I thought that patrol would be far from here by now. I led Legolas this way because I thought it would be safe. Do you think I would break my oath? That would mean my death, at my hands or one of my superiors. I swear to you on my blades I did not mean for Legolas to be taken," Mei said.

"So why did you turn him over to him?" Qui demanded.

"One guard was going to cut his throat there and then, but he knew I was working for their lord so I was able to prevent him from doing so. I said I would return to explain later. I was going to get him out then. I figured it was better that he would be a prisoner rather then dead," Mei said.

Qui slowly lowered his weapon and took a deep breath, remembering his sister's oath. She spoke truly; to break the oath she'd made was unacceptable and meant death. *You understand that oath is the only thing that stops me from killing you where you stand? If Legolas is not freed I will kill you myself. I am bound to protect him," he said.

"If he dies I will kneel at your feet and bow my head so my head may be struck from my shoulders," Mei swore. 

"Very well, let us find them and free him before they can get to the Human camp," Qui said. They headed off, following the trail as silent as shadows.

**Back At the Gorge**

Legolas opened his eyes and winced as the sun seared into then and made his head ache worse. He figured he'd been unconscious at least a couple hours. Luckily the spiders or the surviving guards, if any, hadn't found him. He was scraped and bruised all over. The prickles on the brush jabbed painfully into his skin. His mouth was as dry as dust under the gag and the rope was starting to numb his hands. First things first, he began working on freeing his wrists….

Out of one mess and into another, eh? I am so evil!!! You know what to do now---R/R of course!! Please and thank you!!!!


	50. Gorges And Knots

OWWW!! All right, all right!! Stop poking me, Sugar Addict!! I'll update, I'll update!! Thanks to Sugar Addict, here's a bonus chapter!!

Chapter 50--Gorges and Knots

Legolas paused in his struggles, panting and frustrated. The ropes just refused to give and the prickles on the thrice-cursed bushes hurt! He had been trying to get loose for an hour, but the Human knew how to tie knots quite well. The pounding headache he'd gotten from hitting his head wasn't helping matters. 

At least the bump on his head and headache could easily dealt with. Legolas managed to relax enough to slip into a brief healing trance and the painful bump and headache were gone. _Now if I could just get my hands free, _he thought and began to work at the bonds again.

**Meanwhile** 

Qui and Mei Ling had found where the spiders had attacked. There was nothing left except the torn up ground, stray bits of webbing and some drops of blood. Both Qui and Mei know about the giant spiders that lurked in Mirkwood. Thranduil had warned all of them.

"By the great dragon, I hope Legolas is not one of those taken by those foul beasts," Mei Ling said.

Qui had moved away from the area and was examining the ground. Suddenly he began to gesture excitedly. Mei joined him and he pointed at a faint footprint on the ground.

"Legolas? You think he got away?" Mei asked.

*I think so, but I fear I cannot follow him because his steps are so light. We need to fetch Aragorn or Elladan to help us. Come on. We must hurry* Qui signed.

Qui and Mei hurried off back to the Elven army to fetch help.

*Back To The Gorge*

Legolas stopped to rest again. He was still having no luck getting loose. _Damn that Human and his knots, _he thought. His thirst had gotten worse over time and it was driving him mad. He had never wanted a sip of water in his life as badly as he did right now. He also felt uncomfortably vulnerable. He was completely helpless if anyone or anything found him right now.

__

No one knows what happened accept Mei and she certainly will not tell anyone, Legolas thought. He had the unpleasant thought that he might actually die here of exposure or thirst. _Stop that. It takes several days for that to happen. Someone will come by then. Unless Mei made up some story to explain why I am missing, _he thought then groaned inwardly. He could have done without that last thought.

*Meanwhile*

Mei and Qui reached the army, praying Aragorn and Elladan were around. Luck was with them because Aragorn was the first person they came upon.

"We need your help, Aragorn. Legolas is missing and he might be in serious trouble. Qui thinks he found his track, but cannot follow him," Mei said.

Aragorn's eyes darkened with concern. He stopped a passing Elf. "Ask Boromir to take over. I will be back as soon as I can be," he said. The Elf nodded and hurried off as Aragorn turned back to them. "Show me where you found the track." They hurried off.

At Qui's insistence Mei told Aragorn everything and he was even less pleased then Qui had been. "You had better hope he got away from those men and the spiders or no one is going to be able to keep Thranduil from having you executed. He loves Legolas very much. He will not be the only one either," Aragorn warned.

Mei nodded. "I know and I will accept death as my punishment if Legolas is not found safe," she said. "My honor will demand a heavy price if it is broken."

They got back to where the spiders had struck and Qui showed Aragorn the footprint and Aragorn went to work. He silently thanked the twins for the many times they had helped him perfect his tracking skills by trying to track them. He would have never been able to follow Legolas if not for that. Finally they came to the edge of a steep gully and saw their quarry at the bottom.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. When he got no answer he began to climb down to his friend, praying that he wasn't badly hurt…..

There, hope that makes everyone feel better. R/R please!!!


	51. In Safe Hands

Here's a new update everyone--ENJOY!!

Chapter 51--In Safe Hands

Aragorn knelt beside Legolas and quickly looked him over. He didn't seem to badly hurt; he had probably healed the worst injuries, but the sun had burned the exposed skin and that was going to hurt. He began untangling him from the thorny brush. He cursed when he got him loose and saw his wrists. They were bloody and raw. He drew his dagger and carefully cut the bonds. 

Legolas' eyes fluttered open. "Aragorn, I am glad to see you," he whispered hoarsely.

Aragorn frowned and held his water skin to the Elf's mouth. "Small sips and not too much or you will be ill," he warned.

Legolas drank from the water skin and felt better. He struggled to his feet then he remembered. "Aragorn, Mei Ling, she--" he began.

"I know, she claims she did not mean for you to get taken," Aragorn said. "She came with us to find you."

"I am not sure I believe that," Legolas admitted

"Neither am I," Aragorn agreed. "We will have to watch her carefully."

Aragorn helped Legolas climb out of the gorge. The Elf was tired and a little unsteady on his feet. It took a little longer then it should have, but they made it safely. 

Mei took a step towards Legolas when they were out and reached out. "Legolas--" she began.

Legolas shied nervously away from her touch. "Do not touch me," he said. He swayed slightly and Aragorn moved to his side to support him.

Mei Ling lowered her hand and backed off, looking slightly hurt.

"We need to get you back so you can rest before you collapse," Aragorn said.

"Aye, I will be needed to help the wounded," Legolas agreed.

"You will not be doing that right away. You need to drink, eat and rest in that order. I think I have something for that sunburn as well," Aragorn said.

Legolas wasn't in the mood to argue with him. He nodded. "Very well, Aragorn," he said.

They made their way back to the Elven army. Aragorn guided to Legolas to an empty pallet and tended the sunburn while Qui brought Legolas a meal and water. 

Legolas was half-asleep by the time everything was finished. Aragorn guided him down onto the pallet. He nodded in grim approval when Qui sat down next to Legolas--club across his lap. He went to help with the other wounded.

Mei Ling watched everything then walked over to Legolas. She felt Qui's eyes on her as she took off a green jade pendant shaped like a dragon and laid it next to Legolas. "May the dragon's spirit protect you, sun child," she said then walked off.

Qui watched her go with thoughtful, sorrowing eyes. He knew what the gesture had meant and he also knew his sister would leave soon. He wished things had turned out differently, but it was not to be. He returned his attention back to his exhausted charge.

It was hours before Legolas woke up. He examined the pendant while Qui explained then put it around his neck and moved off to return to his duties among the badly wounded. He soon found Elrohir with Elladan next to him.

Legolas moved to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"I got a nasty cut and it damaged the muscle in my leg. Will you heal it for me?" Elrohir asked, giving Legolas a pleading look.

"How can I refuse the request of a friend?" Legolas said with a smile. He knelt beside Elrohir and went to work.

Before long the wound was healed without a trace. "Thanks, I did not want to sit here while everyone else is fighting," Elrohir said.

Legolas sat back on his heels for a rest. "How are we faring, Elladan?" he asked.

"Actually we are doing quite well despite the Humans greater numbers. They cannot maneuver well in Mirkwood and we do not go out into the field. That forces them to come into the woods where they can be easily ambushed," Elladan said.

"That is good, perhaps this will be over soon," Legolas sighed…..

So how was that--whew, this is turning out to be a long one!!!! R/R!!


	52. Attacking The Vulnerable

Tada! Another chapter for Person A's birthday--Happy belated Birthday!!

Chapter 52--Attacking The Vulnerable

It happened so suddenly that it was scary. One minute all was quiet and Legolas was talking with the twins then thirty soldiers burst from the trees and attacked the healers. Two were cut down as they tried to flee and a couple wounded Elves were stabbed to death on their pallets before warriors could get there to help.

"To the healers, they are being attacked!!" Haldir yelled.

Qui leaped up, eerily graceful for his size, blocking a soldier who had been coming at Legolas. One powerful blow from his knobbed club shattered his opponent's skull.

Elladan leaped up and shoved his bow and quiver into Legolas' hands. "Use it well," he said before joining the fight. 

"Stay close to us, Legolas," Elrohir warned and joined his brother in the fight.

Legolas stood and notched an arrow and sent it into a soldier's throat. The enemies came in waves trying to overwhelm the healers and their guardians.

Aragorn glanced over towards Legolas and sighed in relief to see both the twins and Qui protecting him. He worried about the young prince being out here in this carnage. He brought down another enemy. He could not believe they would go so low as to attack the wounded and non-combatants like this. It was evil and shameful.

Legolas fired his last arrow into another foe then backed off slightly. He had no other weapon, but his knives. He drew them and got ready.

A Human lunged at him, eyes glinting in bloodlust. He thrust at Legolas' face.

Legolas dodged and thrust his dagger into the Human's heart. He fell at his feet with a heavy thud. Suddenly a rough hand seized his hair and dragged him backwards. Legolas cried out in pain.

Qui whirled and threw his club with hardly a pause. There was a sharp crack and blood splattered Legolas' face. He was dragged to the ground with the dead soldier that still clutched his hair.

Qui quickly moved to Legolas' side and helped him get free while the twins covered him. Qui finished and picked up his club. He turned and returned to the fight. 

The fight was brutal, but also short. The soldiers were soon defeated and those that could fled from the warriors. The Elves were angry and disgusted at what was to them a cowardly attack. Elves did not attack those that were unable to defend themselves.

As Aragorn looked around at the angry Elves he knew that Rian had made a serious mistake in judgment. The Elves would fight even harder against him now.

Thranduil moved to his youngest son's side. He was splattered with blood though none of it was his own. "Are you all right, Greenleaf?" he asked.

"Aye, father. Thanks to Qui, Elladan, and Elrohir," Legolas said. He was pleasantly surprised when he was enfolded in his father's arms.

"Be careful, little one. I do not want to lose you. Promise me that you will stay close to Qui or one of the others at all times," Thranduil said.

"I promise that I will," Legolas said.

Thranduil released him and moved off, giving commands to the army for the next attack.

Legolas sighed and cleaned his weapons then sheathed them.

Qui came up and wetted a cloth and handed it to Legolas.

Legolas smiled in thanks and washed the blood from his face then helped Elladan reclaim his arrows from the bodies. _Please let this be over soon before anymore lives are lost, _he thought.

The bodies were dragged off to a clearing so they could be burned safely and the dead and wounded tended. Four healers had been killed and seven of the wounded that couldn't flee or fight back.

Syri tended a shallow sword cut on Boromir's shoulder while she watched the Elves go about their tasks. "I admire them," she said quietly.

"The Elves?" Boromir asked.

"Yes, they are very brave and strong folk. I hope this all ends soon. I hate to see their kind suffering so. Rian is a fool. They would be better allies then enemies. Can he not see that?" Syri said.

"Sometimes lust for power and land makes a King blind," Boromir said.

Syri nodded with a sigh and continued with her task. She wondered if this hellish war would ever end….

Hope you like you birthday gift, Person A…..*Plot Bunnies begin to sing happy birthday* She-Cat winces and covers her ears--Help!!! R/R quick!!!


	53. A King's Rage And Help Arrives

502 Reviews!!! *Chokes On Soda* WOW!! Thank you everyone!! I'm glad you like it!! More is here!!

Chapter 53--A King's Rage And Help Arrives

Rian paced back and forth in his tent, seething with rage while his captain watched. "Again your men have failed to carry out their instructions. We outnumber them, yet we are not succeeding. Explain why to me, captain Roderick," he demanded.

"The Elves are fierce fighters, sire and they are on their home ground. The men are not used to fighting in forests and such," Roderick said. "We would do better if we could get them out of the forest."

Rian cursed violently. He knew there was no way the Elves would leave Mirkwood. "Get back to your men. Find a way or you will suffer the consequences!!" he yelled.

Roderick bowed and left. His second in command, Kirin, was waiting for him. "How are the wounded faring?" he asked.

"Three have died of their wounds and two more will not last the day," Kirin said. "What are our orders?"

Roderick sighed. "Come with me and we will talk about them," he said and the two men walked off together.

*Meanwhile*

Thranduil looked up as a messenger came up to him. "King Thranduil, we have good news!" he said.

"He means us," Elrond said.

Startled, Thranduil looked up. "Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel! It is good to see you, but why are you here?" he asked.

"I had a vision that warned me you would need aid so we brought all the troops that could be spared from Rivendell and Lorien, some four thousand strong. Our troops have all ready went to join yours," Galadriel explained.

"But what about your borders?" Thranduil asked.

"We made sure our homes are protected well," Lord Celeborn said. "Mirkwood will not be allowed to fall either. Tell us all that has happened thus far."

Thranduil nodded and began telling them everything that had happened.

After it was done Galadriel shook her head. "Such dishonor, to attack the healers and the wounded," she said.

"Speaking of healers if you will excuse me I will join them," Elrond said.

"Your services would be most welcome and my thanks to you all," Thranduil said.

The arrival of the troops from Lorien and Rivendell boosted spirits. The Mirkwood Elves were able to rest and recover for the first time in days while the fresh troops stood guard.

Legolas and the others, including the twins sat down together for the first time in what seemed like ages and shared a meal. Syri touched Legolas gently on the shoulder. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I am fine. Thanks to Qui, Aragorn and his brothers. They have been close to my side," Legolas said.

"Of course, we need to keep an eye on Legolas or he would get himself in trouble," Elrohir teased. "He has a knack for it."

"Just like you, Aragorn and Elladan always had," a voice said.

"Father! It is good to see you!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Elrond smiled. "May I join you?" he asked.

"Of course, Lord Elrond," Boromir said. "Please sit down."

Elrond sank gracefully to the ground. "No need to be so formal. There are no lords here right now. We are equal on the battlefield," he said. He accepted a cup of wine and bread and cheese from Legolas. "Thank you, young prince."

"You said Aragorn and the twins had a knack for getting into trouble?" Syri asked. "Tell us about some of these troubles. I would love to hear about them."

"Indeed, every time they went off on a little adventure as they called it. I would make sure to have extra bandages and such ready. I always had to patch them up when they returned," Elrond said. "I recall them coming back from what was to be a relaxing ride. Aragorn had sprained his wrist; Elladan had sprained his ankle and Elrohir had two broken fingers. They had only been gone two hours. There were times that I was sorely tempted to lock them all in their rooms--for their own good. I am frankly shocked they managed to make it to adulthood."

"Father!" Elladan cried.

"We did not!" Elrohir protested while Aragorn looked sheepish.

The others laughed good-naturedly at the three of them. The laughter felt good after the long time of tension they had endured….

I needed to lighten up a little--don't worry. It won't last long!!! R/R please!!


	54. A Private Talk

Wow--515 reviews!!! Give me a little time to gloat--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Plot Bunny kicks She-Cat** Ouch, all right, all right--I'm writing!!! **Grumbles**

Chapter 54--A Private Talk

They were still laughing at the story when Lady Galadriel came over. The men started to stand, but she shook her head. "That is not necessary," she said. Her ancient, wise eyes stared deep into Legolas'.

Legolas adverted his eyes, feeling like she had looked into his very soul. He felt her eyes still on him, but he didn't look up.

"Come, hiin, we need to talk in private," Galadriel said. Her tone was gentle, but firm.

Legolas rose reluctantly and followed the Lady from the clearing.

Once they were alone Galadriel turned to smile gently at him. "You did not know what you were doing when you killed the king of Gondor, hiin," she said.

Legolas flinched and paled. "I still killed an unarmed man. I am a healer and killing is repugnant to me," he whispered. "His blood will never wash off my hands."

"You feel guilt, that is good. He raped you and you were fading. You could take no more and you lost yourself for a while. You have no reason for shame. You must live with his death, but remember that Arathorn brought his fate upon himself," Galadriel said. She pulled Legolas into her arms. "There is no shame in tears. Let them cleanse you."

Legolas' control snapped and he began to weep. He cried until his throat was sore and his eyes ached. Finally the sobs dissolved into occasional shuddering breaths. When they were done Legolas pulled away and Galadriel let him go.

"Always remember, hiin, the soul of the healer is strong. Come, let us rejoin your friends," Galadriel said. They walked back to the clearing then Galadriel and Elrond excused themselves and went to find Thranduil.

Qui studied Legolas with concern. *Are you all right?* he signed.

Legolas took a deep, shuddery breath. "I will be," he said.

Early the next morning everyone returned to their posts and waited to see what Rian would try next. Hours passed and nothing happened. At noon younger Elves moved through the ranks with food and water. Another two-hour passed and still nothing.

"He is trying to wear us down with waiting," Aragorn said. He watched the trees warily. Suddenly he chuckled. "He doesn't know how patient an Elf is."

Other Elves heard the comment and laughed too. Thranduil gave them a quelling look. "Keep on your guard. Be ready," he ordered.

Another long hour passed then a sentry hurried up to Thranduil. "Sire, King Rian is on the field under a flag of truce. He wishes to have words with you," he said.

Thranduil considered then nodded. "Very well, I will speak to him," he said. "Not right away though; let him wait."

It was an hour before Thranduil and two of his body guards rode out to speak to Rian. "What do you want, King of Gondor?" Thranduil asked coolly.

Rian seethed over being kept waiting and Thranduil's tone. "I wish to offer you a bargain," he said.

"What sort of bargain?" Thranduil asked. "Speak quickly. You are wasting my time."

Rian gritted his teeth. "I will call of the attack and return to Minas Tirith if you swear on bended knee your alliance," he said.

Thranduil laughed. "I think not and for three reasons….first I kneel to no one. Second Mirkwood is not under your rule and finally I do not trust the word of one who would send soldiers to attack the wounded and the healers," he said.

"Are you saying I have no honor?!" Rian demanded.

"If the boot fits--here is my bargain--leave Mirkwood in peace and no more of your men will die. This parley is over," Thranduil said. He and his escorts turned their mounts and rode off.

Rian's eyes were filled with rage. He gestured and there was the sharp twang of a bowstring as it was released……

I'm back to cliffhangers again--glad you all like my tale--it isn't boring you all yet? This is the longest fan fiction I've ever written---------You know what to do now!!!!


	55. Not A Fool

Thanks to all my reviewers--Glad to hear you aren't bored yet! Here's some more….

Chapter 55--Not A Fool

The air cut the air as it arched towards its target. Just as it looked like it was going to strike Thranduil in the back he dropped flat on his mount's back. The arrow flew over the Elf-King's head, whizzed past the horse's ear and thudded into the ground.

Thranduil straightened back up and continued riding as if nothing had happened. Once they were in the forest one of his guards held the horse while he dismounted. Thranduil looked around and realized many were staring at him. "Even at eight thousand, six hundred and thirty years I have not lost my hearing nor am I foolish enough to not watch my back," he said coolly. He strode off, calling to his captains.

Legolas sighed in relief and returned to the wounded.

Syri and Boromir sat together at the far end of camp tending their weapons and examining their armor for damage that needed to be repaired. Boromir finished first and sat watching Syri. After awhile Syri looked up and stared at him. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"The most beautiful woman in Middle Earth and she has agreed to be my wife," Boromir said.

"Beautiful, I am grimy and sweaty. I probably stink too," Syri grumbled.

"So do I and about everyone else here," Boromir said. 

Syri laughed, "Only us Humans. The Elves do not seem to have that problem," she said.

I suppose it is time to go back and get ready to fight," Boromir sighed. They rose and rearmed then rejoined the army. Everyone seemed agitated and angry.

"I wonder what happened," Syri said.

Boromir looked around and spotted Aragorn and the twins. "There is the one that can tell us," he said. They walked over to them.

"Aragorn, what has upset the Elves so?" Syri asked.

"Rian asked for a talk and then tried to have one of his archers shoot King Thranduil in the back as he was leaving. Luckily the archer missed," Aragorn said.

"I can see why they are angry. Only a coward tries to attack someone when their back is turned," Syri said. "How is Legolas?"

Aragorn sighed. "I suppose he is fine, but I fear he will push himself to hard. Qui is with him," he said.

*Meanwhile*

Mei Ling was not far away from the camp yet. She had one thing to do first. She pulled out a jade dragon that was twin to the one she had given Qui to give Legolas. "One final gift to share before I move on, sun child," she whispered. She held the dragon to her heart and chanted in her own tongue. The amulet glowed with green fire. No one noticed that the charm Legolas wore also glowed with the same eerie light.

Mei sighed. "It is done, the guardian dragon's strength will join yours and its spirit will watch over you always, sun child since I cannot. You will see much more then before now. Farewell," she whispered. She placed the dragon around her neck and silently moved off into the trees. It was time for her to go.

*Back To The Battle*

The reinforcements helped the Mirkwood Elves greatly. The Humans attacked repeatedly and repeatedly they were driven back. It was starting to look like a stalemate between the two forces. Both sides knew there would be no more talk. There would only be to end this war--with defeat or victory.

Syri and Boromir found themselves separated from their comrades for an instance. They hurried to rejoin them. Suddenly Boromir heard Syri gasp behind him. He whirled and just caught her as she collapsed with a dagger in her back.

"NOOO!!!" Boromir screamed. He scanned the woods and saw the soldier getting ready to throw another dagger. Boromir was faster this time. He threw a dagger of his own and it sank into the soldier's throat. 

Syri went limp in his arms, but she was still alive, but not for long without aid. Boromir scooped Syri into his arms and ran for the healer's area. He had to find Legolas before it was to late….

Ow! Poor Syri--is she gonna live? Wait and see!!!! R/R please!!!


	56. Deeper Sight

Thanks all for your support!! It is very much appreciated!! 

Chapter 56--Deeper Sight

Legolas looked up when he heard someone shouting his name. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Boromir hurrying towards him carrying Syri's limp body. 

Boromir gently laid Syri on a pallet. "Someone put a knife in her back. Please, she is dying! You have to save her," he pleaded.

Legolas moved quickly to her and knelt at her side. He laid his hands on her and slipped into a healer's trance. It was hard. Legolas was at the dregs of his strength and Syri was closer to death then life. Legolas fought hard to keep her from fading, but he could feel her slipping away.

Boromir watched the struggle in growing concern. The strain was obvious on Legolas' face and Boromir was afraid. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked to see whom it was. "I cannot bear to lose her, Qui," he said.

Qui squeezed his shoulder once, but he was worried too. Syri was very dear to him as well. Qui would grieve deeply as Boromir to lose her.

Legolas cried out as if he were in pain. "Nay, nay, I-I will not let you go," he gasped. He panted as sweat poured down his face and his hands shook. Blackness hovered on the edge of Legolas' senses, but he refused to give in to it.

Suddenly it happened. Legolas felt new strength surge through his body, chasing the darkness away. He caught Syri's spirit easily and healed the wound. He felt something else tickling the back of his mind. It was then he realized he had saved three lives instead of one. He slowly came out of the trance to see twin expression of relief and wonder on Qui and Boromir's faces. "She is going to be fine," he said. He decided to talk to Syri about what he'd sensed. He wondered if she knew. He thought she probably did not since it was only a couple months along.

"The amulet you are wearing. It was glowing just before you came out of the trance. What happened?" Boromir asked.

"I am not really sure," Legolas said. He was startled to find he wasn't at all weak and he should be close to collapse after such a session. It was rather frightening. He walked away and Qui followed as Boromir sat down next to Syri.

Qui gave Legolas a knowing look. *You felt a surge of energy? * He signed.

"Aye, what is it that she gave me?" Legolas asked. "You know, do you not?"

Qui nodded. *She asked for the guardian dragon's spirit to protect and aid you. Obviously her prayers were heard. The dragon will give his strength, protection and guidance to you. It is a great honor. *

Legolas lifted up the amulet and examined it thoughtfully. "Aye, I think it is indeed," he said. He knew he had been losing Syri. They might have both died if not for the energy he had been given. _Thank you, Mei, I will always treasure your gift, _he thought.

Later Legolas returned to check on Syri to find she was awake, but she was alone. He sat down next to her. "Where is Boromir?" he asked.

"He went to get us some food. I am famished," Syri said.

"I can understand why," Legolas said with a secretive smile. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you. You saved my life," Syri said.

"Not just yours," Legolas said softly.

Syri gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Legolas decided he should tell her. "You are pregnant," he said.

Syri's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She stared at Legolas, seeming unable to speak.

"You look like a fish," Legolas teased.

"Pregnant, but how--" Syri sputtered.

"Come now. You should all ready know how, even I know that," Legolas joked.

"That is not what I meant! I meant how did you know?!" Syri asked.

"I sensed it while I was healing you," Legolas said.

"A baby," Syri said softly. She whooped and gave Legolas an enthusiastic hug.

Legolas returned it. He decided not to tell her he'd sensed two. _Why ruin the surprise? _he thought….

Wait until Boromir finds out!! He'll freak!! *Snicker* R/R please!!!


	57. Glad Tidings

Of course you may have a chapter, in fact you may have two! Happy Birthday, Cassandra!!!

Chapter 57--Glad Tidings

Syri released Legolas and sat back, laying one hand on her stomach. "A baby," she said softly. "A priceless gift and this time I will do better."

Legolas knew Syri was thinking of Jandra. "She chose her own road and it led her to death for her ambition. You could do nothing about her choices, Syri," he said.

Syri nodded. "I know, but it does not help my grief. I am not sure I should tell Boromir about the baby right now. I do not think he will want me out on the battlefield, but every hand is needed," she said.

"He probably will not. I would prefer you did not as well," Legolas admitted. "A child is a precious gift. Do you wish to risk taking an injury that might kill the baby?"

"I should do something," Syri protested.

"You could stay here with the healers and help. You could keep watch in case the soldiers try to attack us again," Legolas suggested.

Syri sighed and nodded reluctantly. "You are right. I must think of the baby. I will stay here and keep watch over the healers," she agreed.

Legolas noticed Boromir coming towards them with two plates of food. "Here he comes. You should tell him, Syri. I will leave the decision up to you. I will leave you two alone now," Legolas said. He got up and walked off to see where he was needed.

Boromir came up and handed Syri one of the plates and sat down. "Rabbit stew, love," he said.

Syri took a bite. "It is delicious," she said. They ate without speaking and by the time they had finished Syri had made her decision. "Boromir, there is something I need to tell you. I think I should do so while you are sitting down," she said.

"Is anything wrong?" Boromir asked. His brow furrowed with concern.

"No, Legolas just told me something very special and I think you should know," Syri stalled. She was nervous, but she wasn't sure why. _Stop stalling. You are a warrior. Spit it out, _she scolded herself. "I am pregnant," she said aloud.

Boromir's plate simply dropped out of his hand and he stared at Syri as if she'd grown another head. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I am pregnant, Boromir, a mother-to-be and you are a father-to-be," Syri said.

Boromir's mouth opened, shut, opened then shut again. He looked stunned.

Syri couldn't keep from laughing. "You look more like a fish then I did when Legolas told me," she said.

"How did Legolas know?" Boromir asked, collecting himself.

"He said he sensed it when he was healing me," Syri said.

Boromir stood and pulled Syri to her feet with him. A big grin stretched across his face then suddenly he'd swept her off her feet and was spinning her around. "I am going to be a FATHER!!!" he bellowed. His exuberance drew the eyes of almost everyone.

"Put me down, you silly oaf!" Syri laughed. "You are making me dizzy!"

Boromir set her down, suddenly serious. "Syri…." he began.

Syri laid a finger on his lips. "I know. I am to stay back here as a sentry for the healers. Legolas asked me too," she said. "I understand that I cannot go out on the field. You just make sure you survive because our baby will need you."

"I will survive. I have two very important reasons too," Boromir said. He kissed her then left reluctantly to take his place back among the fighters.

Legolas watched him go with a wicked smile. _If only you knew that you actually have three reasons, _he thought. He turned his attention back to his tasks.

Elrond came over to help. "You look like someone who has gotten away with something under someone else's nose," he remarked.

"Me? Never, I was just thinking about something," Legolas smirked.

Elrond chuckled. "Do not worry. I will not try to get your secret," he said. "We have no one that is badly wounded. You should go and rest while you can. There will be plenty for you to do when the fighting resumes."

Legolas considered then nodded. "You are right of course. Wake me if I am needed," he said and headed toward his sleeping spot…..

So how'd I do? R/R please…I can't believe how long this thing has gotten!!!!


	58. Desperate Measures

Here's the other chapter in honor of Cassandra's birthday!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 58--Desperate Measures

Legolas woke several hours later. He was surprised he hadn't been called back to help before this. He went over to Elrond. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Rian's army has not made any attacks. They are just going about daily tasks and ignoring us," Elrond said.

Legolas frowned. "Which means that they are up to something," he said.

"Or they are trying to get us edgy and nervous about their next move," Elrond said.

Legolas shook his head in disgust and walked off to find his friends.

Aragorn saw archers move to the front of the line and get ready to fire. "Watch out! Arrows!" he shouted.

The arrows arched through the air. Small bags dangled from them. One arrow thudded into the ground at an Elf 's feet and the bag broke. It sent up a puff of greenish smoke. The Elf coughed as he accidentally breathed in some of it. Suddenly he clawed at his throat. His eyes widened as he struggled to draw breath then he collapsed, thrashing violently. He was dead of suffocation in minutes.

"Gods!" Aragorn cursed. "Do not breath any of the powder. It is some kind of poison!"

The other Elves backed off from the lethal smoke as more arrows thudded to the ground among them, but not everyone could escape the powder. Seventeen more Elves were killed.

Galadriel whispered something and swept her arm outward. The next waves of arrows simply rebounded off thin air and were deflected back at the soldiers. They landed among them, releasing the deadly powder and killing some of the soldiers with their own weapon. Several of the Elves cheered.

"Celebrate later. Be prepared for whatever they are plotting next," Aragorn ordered.

Galadriel glided to Aragorn's side. "I would speak to you in council with the others, Aragorn," she said.

Aragorn hesitated at the thought of abandoning his post, but he also knew she wouldn't ask it of him if it wasn't important.

"There will be no more arrows. They will be sent back to the Humans. Come," Galadriel said.

Aragorn followed Galadriel to a clearing where King Thranduil, Prince Jadriel and all the Elves' highest ranked men waited. He took a spot next to the twins and Lord Elrond. Boromir was there as well.

"I have seen another vision. There will be reinforcements to the Humans' army. We will be over run unless something is done," Galadriel said. Concerned murmurs went around the circle. The army was already a formable force.

"Who can we ask for help?" Thranduil said wearily. He massaged his left temple with his fingertips and winced a bit.

"There is only one race, the dwarves. We will send a messenger hawk," Galadriel said.

"Elves and Dwarves have never aided each other. It is unlikely they will aid us," one Elf said.

Galadriel turned and looked at him. "Would you prefer death or a life of slavery? We must seek help where ever we have a chance of receiving it," she said calmly. She turned to Thranduil. "The decision is yours, King Thranduil."

"I trust your vision, Lady. Send the message and we will see what happens," Thranduil said. "We must not let Rian win now."

Jadriel gave his father a worried look. It was obvious King Thranduil was exhausted. He hadn't rested for days. Jadriel wished his father would just lie down for a while. 

"I shall, but you must rest King of Mirkwood or you will collapse. You will be no use to your people then. I am sure Prince Jadriel can take over for a time," Galadriel said.

If anyone else had said such a thing to the proud woodland King he would have been furious. Since it was Lady Galadriel Thranduil just nodded. "You are right of course. You are in charge for now, Jadriel. If I am needed have someone fetch me," he said. He rose and walked off while the others returned to their posts.

An hour later a beautiful golden hawk soared up into the clear blue sky. Strangely no one in Rian's army noticed it as it flew to the East towards the Glittering Caves where the Dwarves dwelled in their stone halls. Soon it was out of sight of even an Elf's sharp eyes. All that the Elves could do now was wait and hope that aid would come, not many believed it would though….

There you go Cassandra, hope you liked your gift. Once again Happy Birthday! **Looks at snoozing plot bunnies and smirks** I snuck tranquilizers into their carrots--No singing this time!! Well, it's 5 am….To Bed!! R/R please, thank you!!


	59. Dwarven Dwelling

I glad everyone is still enjoying this. I never thought this would end up so long!!! I guess I got my directions mixed to the dwarves so please forgive my inaccuracies and I never thought of Lake Town, definitely something to ponder. Thanks for the suggestion, Liana--see, I do read my reviews! A quick thank you to everyone who has my stories or me on their favorites list. I'm honored!!

Chapter 59--Dwarven Dwelling

Orolin stood at the entrance of the mine, leaning on his axe as he watched the only path leading up the mountain. Nothing had happened for fifty years and he doubted anything would happen now. Still he took his duty as a sentry very seriously. The Glittering Cave was in a very defensive place and few tried to breach it. The Dwarves were isolated in their halls and that was just as they liked it. Their only trade was with their cousins in the Iron Hills who sometimes traded with Lake Town.

A flash of gold in the sky caught Orolin's attention and he peered up, but couldn't make it out. Finally it got close and the Dwarf realized it was an unusual hawk with gold feathers. It landed on a rock not ten feet away from him. The Dwarf started towards the creature, expecting it to fly away before he took three steps. It didn't move even when he was right next to it. It was then he saw the tube fastened to its leg. He took it off and examined it. The king would need to see it so he headed into the mine. Much to his surprise the hawk took to the air and landed on his shoulder as he entered the mine.

King Kilin looked up as Orolin entered and bowed. "What is that creature?" he asked, eying the hawk.

"It has brought a message, my King," Orolin said, offering the tube.

Kilin took it and opened the tube. He read the message and frowned. "So the Elves seek our help to stop a Human army who is attacking Mirkwood. Why would they think a Dwarf would care about an Elven forest?" he snorted. "Let them drive the invaders off themselves and if they can not then good riddance. It is no concern of ours."

"Is it not?" a voice said.

"Is that you Gimli? Come before me if you would speak," Kilin ordered.

Gimli moved to stand before his King. "It may be more important then we think. Lake Town depends on Mirkwood for food and drink. If Mirkwood is taken Lake Town loses a lot of it's income, which means our cousins and we will lose trade as well," he said. 

Kilin drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne thoughtfully. "Your argument has merit. I cannot deny that, so do you feel we should aid them?" he asked.

"It would show them the might of Dwarves, my King," Gimli said.

Kilin laughed. "You are a clever debater. You are right. We must protect our interest and that means joining the fight. Send the word out! The Dwarves of Glittering Caves march to war at dawn!!" he ordered.

*Meanwhile*

Legolas finished healing an Elf's broken leg then sat back on his heels to rest. It had been quiet for hours and the Elves were taking full advantage of the lull. "Rest for awhile. You will be fine now," he told the Elf. Legolas rejoined the twins who'd busied themselves making new arrows and fixing those that could be salvaged. Qui followed and sat down beside him.

"How are you holding up?" Elladan asked.

"I am fine. My burden is no worse then anyone else's here," Legolas said. He looked over at Syri who stood not far away, scanning the forest.

"Her husband- to- be put on quite a show when he found out her condition," Elrohir remarked.

"Sometimes I envy them to be able to express their emotions so openly and so exuberantly," Legolas said. "Syri worries about Boromir getting killed in this battle."

"She is a warrior though and knows the risks," Elladan said.

"Aye and because she is she accepts them just as Boromir does. She regrets she cannot fight at his side though," Legolas said. His eyes were distant and thoughtful. :"All this death is hard to deal with. It is not something Elves have to face often. It pains me."

"They are proud to die for their home and King, Legolas," Elrohir said.

"I know, but is it really such a good thing?" Legolas murmured. He stood up. "I think I will go find my father and brother," he said. He walked off with Qui faithfully following him…..

So here comes the Dwarves, I felt sort of mellow today…..R/R all!!! Thank You for feeding the plot bunnies!


	60. A King's Burden and a Father's Love

I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, Elfaer..The plot bunnies have taken over. Sorry about your fingers Dreamingfifi…..Onwards!!

Chapter 60--A King's Burden and a Father's Love

Legolas found his father in the shelter that had been set up for meetings, but he wasn't fit for talking. King Thranduil's head rested on the desk and he was sound asleep. He didn't want to wake his father, so he started to leave.

Thranduil's head snapped up. "Who is there?" he demanded.

"It is just me, Father," Legolas said, moving closer.

Thranduil managed a weary smile. "Hello, Legolas. Are you well, my son?" he asked.

"I am fine, but you should rest, ada," Legolas said. 

"Soon, I sent Jadriel to get some sleep just a couple hours ago. When he has rested he can take over for me," Thranduil said.

Legolas went to his father's side and hugged him. "I wish I could share your burden ," he said.

"It is all right. You are precious to me, little one. I see my lovely Nyssa every time I look at you. She would be so proud of you," Thranduil said. He pulled back to look into his youngest child's face and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. 

Legolas grabbed a chair and dragged it beside the desk then sat down. "I am not needed right now . I will stay with you," he said.

"I would like that," Thranduil said. He returned to his work, enjoying having his son there. 

Legolas stayed until Jadriel came to relieve his father then walked Thranduil to his sleeping place. After his father was settled he returned to his post among the healers with Qui who had been waiting outside for him.

Boromir dragged himself wearily over and collapsed onto one of the pallets with a heavy sigh.

Legolas filled a mug with water and hurried over to him. He handed him the mug. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I am fine," Boromir said.

"Good, drink that then get some rest. You will be summoned if you are needed," Legolas said.

"I am not tired," Boromir protested.

"No arguments. Have you seen Aragorn?" he asked.

"He is over there," Boromir said, pointing.

"You had better be here, resting ,when I get back," Legolas warned. Filling another tankard, he went to find Aragorn and found him near the front of the warriors watching Rian's army. "Aragorn, I need to speak to you," he said.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas handed him the tankard. "It is about your health. It will surely fail if you do not get some rest," he said.

"I do not have time to rest," Aragorn said.

Legolas stepped in front of him, hands planted on his hips and glared. "You have dark circles under your eyes and your eyes are bloodshot too. You either come with me to the healers place and lay down, or I will find others to drag you there. I will have you tied down if I must, but you need sleep," he said.

Aragorn looked down into the young Elf's fierce eyes and couldn't keep from smiling. He looked every inch a healer and warrior at that moment. "Very well, healer. Lead the way," he said.

Legolas led Aragorn back and made sure he was settled onto a pallet. He was pleased to see Boromir sprawled out on another and snoring loudly. Once Aragorn was laying down he went back to help prepare more items with the other healers. The things would be needed all too soon.

Syri walked over to Legolas and sat down on his other side, giving Qui a smile. "I see you got our stubborn men to sleep. I was worried about both of them," she said.

"I had to threaten both of them to do it. They are both so stubborn," Legolas said.

"I thought I would tell Qui my secret," Syri said.

"I think you should. I think he will be pleased," Legolas agreed.

Qui gave them both a puzzled look then focused on Syri questioningly.

"I am pregnant, Qui," Syri said.

Qui gaped at her, looking so much like Boromir had that Syri couldn't help, but laugh. A huge grin threatened to split Qui's face. He stood, pulled Syri to her feet, and hugged her with as much enthusiasm as Boromir had….

Legolas is getting strong again.. Don't you think? Qui's happy about the baby too. This kid (kids) will have lots of doting uncles!!! R/R please!!!


	61. Raising Stakes

Okay, here is more for everyone. Welcome to my new reviewers--Enjoy the tale!! I am…

Chapter 61--Rising Stakes

At dawn Rian's reinforcements began to arrive and Aragorn watched with growing concern. Many were wearing heavy armor and some looked like they might be rangers of some sort. More siege weapons had been brought as well.

"This is not good," Boromir said.

"No, it is not. Those men will know how to fight in the forest if they are rangers and arrows cannot pierce that thick armor. Obviously Rian is done fooling around. He plans to overrun us by numbers," Aragorn said.

Legolas woke from reverie with a tingling feeling on the back of his neck. He felt like unfriendly eyes were watching him. He stood and moved towards Boromir and Aragorn, glancing over his shoulder occasionally. He reached Aragorn's side and gasped.

Aragorn looked over at him. "Easy, we have not lost this fight yet," he said.

"Valor protect us," Legolas breathed. 

Aragorn gave Legolas' left shoulder a friendly squeeze to offer support while Qui did the same on the right shoulder. "We are still not defeated. Do not lose hope, Legolas," he said.

"I will try not too," Legolas agreed. "I think I should return to the healers and help them prepare everything. We will need those things soon." He walked away and Qui followed him after giving Aragorn a meaningful look over his shoulder.

Boromir looked at him. "We are in serious danger and we both know it," he said.

"Yes, all we can do is hope that the Dwarves do not ignore our request for aid," Aragorn said. He looked around at the grimly determined Elves. "I fear what the survivors' fates will be if Rian is victorious."

"He will not win. You must not lose hope either. We all must be strong to win," Boromir said.

"You are right, my friend and I will not despair," Aragorn said. He strode away to help arrange their defenses.

Elrond looked up from where he was rolling bandages as Legolas sat down next to him. "Hello, Legolas," he said.

"Can I help?" Legolas asked.

"Certainly, but this is not the most interesting task," Elrond said.

"That is all right. I will go mad if I do not do something," Legolas said and went to work. It didn't take long for them to finish then Elrond went to help gather herbs.

Legolas knew nothing about that so he stayed where he was. Glancing around, it seemed there was nothing more he could do. "You should sleep too, Qui. I will not wander, I promise," he said. "I know you have not slept much."

Qui considered then nodded and laid down right where he was. He was asleep in minutes. It was obvious that he had been exhausted.

Legolas closed his eyes silently begging the Valor for aid and an end to the killing.

*Dawn the Next Day*

The Dwarves began their journey, moving with amazing speed despite the heavy loads they were carrying. The hawk was sent back, carrying a response to the Elves' message. The Dwarves would travel hard to arrive as soon as possible.

At noon the hawk landed on the wrist of Lady Galadriel and a hasty meeting was called. Galadriel read the note and smiled. "They have agreed top aid us and are making haste to Mirkwood even as we speak. Relief was obvious on everyone at the meetings face. The powerful Dwarven warriors would be welcome reinforcements; perhaps things were not so bleak after all.

"I never thought I would actually look forward to the arrival of Dwarves," Thranduil joked weakly.

"They will help anchor our forces, sire," Boromir offered.

"You are right, Boromir. All we must do is hold of Rian's army until they arrive. That must be our goal and that alone. Spread the word among my folk, Aragorn. Tell them to stand firm," Thranduil said. "Please, watch my Greenleaf," he added softly.

"I will, sire, with my life," Aragorn said and the meeting broke up…

So how am I doing? R/R please (See told ya I'd get it up by Friday) Good kitty! *Pats self on head*


	62. Hares and Hounds

Wow, 595, you folks are great. Thanks!!!

Chapter 62-- Hares and Hounds

The attack came at dawn the next day. The armored fighters were able to get to them as arrows bounced off their armor, doing no harm. The Elves fought fiercely and slowly forced them away, but the attacks came in waves.

Wounded were being brought in so quickly that the healers were hard pressed to keep up. Legolas healed each severely wounded warrior then moved to the next. Three died before he could reach them. Blood scent filled the air. After six long hours there was a lull.

"We are being forced back further after each attack," Jadriel growled to Aragorn.

Boromir just shook his head wearily.

"Then let's play hares to their hounds," Syri said, coming up to them.

Jadriel gave her a puzzled look. "What?" he asked.

"Let them drive us back. Let them think we are retreating then strike at them. Each time we attack it will come from another direction. There will be no pattern for them to learn. You know the forest and none of them do. You know that," Syri said.

"You wish us to allow them deeper into our home?!" Jadriel asked incredulously.

"Why not? If they get lost they will be easy targets for you or the spiders and any other creatures that live here," Syri said. "They might find their way out, but is no guarantee where they will be when they do."

Aragorn laughed. "Perfect, Syri. If your folk work this properly they could lead them into danger instead of waiting for them to blunder into it, Jadriel," he said. "Let the hounds chase the hares in vain."

"It would at least buy us some time," Boromir agreed.

"What about the ones that appear to be rangers?" Jadriel asked.

"Perhaps I can talk to them. I am a ranger and they might listen to me. We may be able to change them from enemies to allies," Aragorn said.

Jadriel took a deep breath. It was his decision right now. "We will try Syri's suggestion. We must hold them until help arrives," he said. They went to spread the word among the warriors and move the wounded to a safer place.

The Humans struck again. The Elves fought fiercely, but were slowly forced to give ground. The Humans pushed forward harder, shouting in triumph.

Danna ad!!" Jadriel called. "Danna ad!!!"

The Elves turned tail and fled into the trees. The Humans yelled in triumph and bloodlust then followed.

Soon the hunters became the hunted as the Elves began to ambush them then fade back into the trees before they could retaliate. Soon the men were angry, decimated and lost. They wandered deep into Mirkwood to suffer who knows what fate.

Rian cursed in frustrated rage. Even with his superior numbers he was getting nowhere, but he was determined to succeed.

The Elven army eventually made their way to a new meeting place. None were hurt and they were all delighted by the success of the trick.

"Now I must do my part," Aragorn said and went off in search of one of the rangers. He hoped they would listen to him. He finally found one of the rangers and stepped out in front of him. "Well met, I wish to speak with you. I am no enemy," he said. "Will you talk?"

The ranger nodded. "I will," he said.

"I am known as Strider among the rangers of the north," he said.

"I am Stalker, what do you want?" the other asked.

"Why are you helping Rian attack Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked.

"Because King Rian has told us that his father, King Arathorn, was murdered in cold blood by one of the Elves that dwell here," Stalker said.

"The king was killed by a Elf that he had taken prisoner and raped. He was killed when the Elf could no longer bear it," Aragorn said.

"How do you know this?" Stalker asked. "It was never mentioned to us."

"Because the Elf is a dear friend." Aragorn said. He looked into the man's eyes. "I swear what I said is true." He waited tensely for them other ranger's reaction.

"If what you say is true then we have been lied to and we owe him no loyalty or service, but I do not know if you are telling the truth," Stalker said.

"There are many things about the king you serve that you do not know. He sent his men to attack wounded Elves and healers. He asked for a parley with the Elven King and when the King was riding away afterwards one of his men tried to shoot him in the back. A man like this does not deserve services from honorable men. I swear to you once again I speak only the truth," Aragorn said.

"I will think upon these things and speak to the others. Will you meet me here tomorrow at dawn so we may speak again?" Stalker asked.

"I will and gladly" Aragorn said. He watched the ranger leave, hoping that he might have gained them valuable allies…..

Danna Ad--Fall back

Cross your fingers and whatnot, maybe it worked!!!! R/R all…Sorry it took so long but it was the sites fault!!!!


	63. The Rangers

604--I actually made it, talk about an ego trip!!! Many thanks to you all!!

Chapter 63--The Rangers

Aragorn returned to the meeting place at dawn. Much to his surprise and pleasure he found not just Stalker, but ten others waiting for him. "Well-met," he said.

"The decision has been made. When confronted King Rian admitted what he had done. I suspect he did not know what we would do or he would not have," Stalker said. "We would offer our services to the Elven King if we may."

Aragorn nodded. "I will take you to him. I am sure he will be grateful for your help," he said. He led them back to the army.

The Elves eyed the rangers warily as they were led into the camp, but no one tried to stop them. They were stopped only when they reached the tent where Thranduil was.

"I am sorry, Aragorn, but they all may not enter. One only if you will," one guard said.

"Understandable, I am in charge of this group. I will go," Stalker said. 

Aragorn led him inside. "King Thranduil, I must speak to you," he said.

Thranduil looked up from the papers he was perusing. "What is it and who is he?" he asked.

Stalker answered before Aragorn. "I am Stalker, sire. I would like to offer the services of myself and my fellow rangers to the Elves," he said.

"You were with the invaders. Why should I trust you?" Thranduil said.

"We were, but Rian lied to us and when we found out about his dishonorable conduct we could serve hi no longer. As for trusting us I give you my oath of loyalty on behalf of myself and my troops," Stalker said.

Thranduil studied him then nodded. "Accepted, you may join the army. Go now, I have much to do," he said.

Stalker bowed respectfully and followed Aragorn out of the tent where they sent each ranger to posts where they'd be most useful. Finally only one was left. It was then that Aragorn realized she was a woman.

"Teiya here is trained as a healer, perhaps she could join them?" Stalker asked.

"I am sure the other healers will be grateful for all the help they can get. Some of them have not had a chance to rest for hours," Aragorn said. He told her where they were stationed.

"I will go to them immediately," Teiya said and hurried off.

Aragorn and Stalker headed off in another direction as they discussed strategies for the next attack.

When Teiya reached the healers the first person she saw was a dark haired Elf tending another Elf's leg that was obviously deeply cut. "Can I help?" she asked.

The Elf didn't even look up. "Yes, hold his leg still while I sew up this cut," he said.

Teiya did and the Elf quickly and skillfully sewed the cut shut before applying herbs and a bandage. He finally looked up. "Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"Teiya, I and the other rangers have just joined forces with the Elves against Rian," she said. "Now who are you?"

"Elrond," the Elf said. He washed the blood from his hands.

They drew Teiya's attention briefly before she looked up at him again. "So what else can I do?" she asked. 

"Plenty, come with me," Elrond said. They walked off to tend other patients.

Hours passed as Teiya and Elrond worked until finally they were able to take a rest and they sat down to eat.

"You are not a full-blooded Elf, are you?" Teiya asked.

"No, I am half-elven," Elrond said.

"Sorry, we do not have to discuss it if it offends you," Teiya said.

"It does not offend me, lady. I am not ashamed of my mixed blood," Elrond said. 

"Good because you should not be. You share blood with an admirable race and you should be proud of that," Teiya said. She returned her attention to her food.

Elrond did too though he gave her a thoughtful look….

Heh, maybe I'll sneak an Elrond romance or at least flirtation in here too! That might be fun! What do you think? R/R please!!!!


	64. Intrigue

Well, there were more votes against an Elrond romance then for one, so I'll put the thought on hold. On the other hand a one-sided flirtation was not voted against by anyone--Heh, heh!!!

Chapter 64--Intrigue

After Elrond and Teiya finished their food they were separated when Elrond was called away by Galadriel. Teiya wandered off to see what she could do among the wounded. She finally spotted a blonde Elf kneeling by one of the wounded Elves, helping him drink some water. She walked over. "Can I help?" she asked. 

The Elf looked up, revealing eyes the hue of a perfect sapphire. "Nay, thank you, lady," he said politely.

"And you are?" Teiya asked.

"My name is Legolas," the Elf said.

"I am Teiya," Teiya smiled. 

Legolas nodded as he laid the Elf down and capped the water skin. "Sleep now, Elenar, you will be fine," he said.

The Elf nodded. "Thank you, healer," he said.

"Welcome," Legolas said and stood. He walked away and Teiya followed. "You are one of the rangers Aragorn brought back. Are you not?" he asked.

"That is right. Are you someone of importance?" Teiya asked teasingly.

"Nay, just a healer. There are plenty of Elves here more important then I," Legolas said. He didn't know why he lied. He just had an uneasy feeling.

"I will leave you to your tasks, pleased to meet you, healer," Teiya said.

Legolas watched her leave as Qui came to his side.

*What is wrong? * Qui signed.

"I am not really sure. I need to speak to Aragorn. Come," Legolas said and they hurried off.

Later that night Elrond left the meeting with Thranduil and Galadriel. They were near a river and he thought a cool swim would help relax him before he tried to sleep. Someone fell in step with him before he'd gone ten feet.

"Good evening, Elrond. You seem exhausted," Teiya said.

"I am. I fear I pushed myself to far today and there is still much to be done," Elrond said.

"Then you are going to retire for the night?" Teiya asked. "A shame, I was hoping to speak with you some more."

"I fear I am too weary to be good company this evening, perhaps in the morning. Please excuse me," Elrond said and moved away from her.

Teiya had no choice but to let him go after that clear dismissal. She watched him go and a determined smile spread across her face.

*Meanwhile*

Legolas and Qui finally located Aragorn and got him alone for a private talk. Aragorn listened while Legolas told him what had happened.

"Why did you feel like you had to lie to her? They are our allies," Aragorn asked.

Legolas fidgeted uncomfortably. "I cannot explain it, Aragorn. I am not even sure of the reason myself. I just had a feeling I should not tell her my identity, though I am sure she knows by now," he admitted. He felt very foolish coming to Aragorn without some sort of reason why she bothered him.

"I cannot send her away because of your vague suspicion, Legolas. Can you understand that?" Aragorn asked.

"I understand. I am sorry for wasting your time, Aragorn," Legolas whispered.

Qui shook his head at Aragorn then followed Legolas back to the healers' station.

*At the River*

Elrond stripped out of his grimy clothes and waded out into the water. It felt delightful against his skin. He swam out further, enjoying the solitude. It was hard for him to be among so many sometimes. It felt good to be alone for a while.

Something rustled in the underbrush. Elrond treaded water and peered towards the sounds. "Who is there?" he demanded.

The brush rustled again and Teiya stepped out onto the bank. "I am sorry, Elrond. I did not mean to intrude. I did not think anyone would be here this late," she apologized.

"Now that you do I would like to be left alone, lady," Elrond said.

"And waste a perfect opportunity? That would be foolish. Certainly you would not begrudge me a pleasant swim?" Teiya asked. She began stripping of her own clothes without waiting for an answer…..

She's not very shy, is she? Elrond is in a rather bad position, don't you think? R/R please!!!


	65. A Matter of Honor

Okay, time to move on. I had a little trouble getting settled to update this and the plot bunnies are no help. They're hopping around my apartment singing Here comes Peter Cottontail. Anyone have earplugs I can borrow? Wonder if it's okay to have rabbit stew on Easter. *Wicked Grin*

Chapter 65--A Matter of Honor

Teiya finished undressing and entered the water. She walked directly out to Elrond and stopped in front of him. "I was attracted to you the moment I first saw you. Battle causes a lot of tension. Perhaps we can find a way to release some of it. Would you share my blankets tonight?" she asked.

"I am married," Elrond said.

"Is she here?" Teiya said.

"No, she is not," Elrond said. 

"Then there is no reason why we cannot. She will never know," Teiya said. She laid her hand on his chest then started to move it downward. She gasped when Elrond's hand clamped around her wrist as tightly as an iron shackle. "Ow, I did not know you liked it rough," she said.

Elrond's dark blue eyes hardened in disgust and rage. "How dare you. You think it is all right for me to sleep with you because she will not know? I will know that I dishonored my lady, Celebrian. I will know that I broke my marriage vows I swore to the Valor when I took her as my bride. You ask me to dishonor myself as well," he hissed. He thrust her hand away roughly. "Do not approach me in such a manner again."

Teiya rubbed her wrist; bruises were already forming. "Damned half-breed," she growled.

That remark would have caused a duel of honor normally, but not now. There were more important things to worry about. Turning his back on the fuming woman, Elrond returned to shore, dried off and dressed then went back to camp.

Elrohir and Elladan saw their father come in and just by the way he moved they knew something had upset him. They went over to him as he reached his bedroll.

"Ada, are you alright?" Elladan asked.

Elrond managed a smile that was almost sincere. "I will be after I get some sleep," he said.

"Is it because you were thinking about mother? I know that you miss her terribly since she went west," Elrohir said.

"I was thinking of her, but I will sail west too someday and I know she will be waiting. Go on and let me sleep," Elrond said.

The twins didn't look wholly convinced, but they said good night and walked off. Elrond laid down and eventually drifted into reverie.

Teiya was angry at the way the half-Elf had spoken to her. She waded out of the water and dried off then yanked on her clothes. She stormed back to camp, cursing to herself and vowing he'd pay for his rude brush off. No one treated her that way…No one!!!

Legolas saw Teiya stalk into camp where he was getting soup for one of the injured Elves. He still had a bad feeling about the female ranger and he would be watching her.

Teiya looked up just then and their eyes met. She frowned slightly then went over to where the rest of the rangers had spread their bedrolls.

Legolas took the soup to the wounded Elf and was soon engrossed in his duties again.

Aragorn walked over to Legolas as he was standing. "I am sorry about earlier, Legolas. I did not mean to make light of your concerns," he said.

"I understand your reasons, Aragorn and you were right. There is no reason to suspect her…yet," Legolas added.

"Hopefully there will never be a reason too. We need all the backing we can get. The Dwarves are coming, but it will take them time to get here from their mountains," Aragorn said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nay, I am fine, Aragorn. Worry not about me and watch out for yourself," Legolas said.

"Fair enough, do not wear yourself out, mellon," Aragorn said.

"I will be careful not too," Legolas agreed. He watched as Aragorn hurried off to return to his duties. _But I still do not trust her and I will be watching, _he vowed silently…..

Guess Elrond straightened her out in no uncertain terms. Kind of funny to see a guy defending his virtue from a woman, isn't it? I thought so…(No offense meant!!) R/R please and Happy Easter all!! *Scowls at still singing plot bunnies*


	66. Angry and Scorned

Yes, indeed Teiya is a wanton wench, don't worry there will be trouble…heh.

Chapter 66--Angry and Scorned

Teiya woke at dawn. She was calmer then she had been, but she was still angry at what had happened. She got up and looked around and saw Legolas. She sauntered over to him. "Good morning, Legolas," she said.

"Morning," Legolas said.

"So have you seen anything that looks like breakfast this morning or do I have to go catch it myself?" Teiya asked.

"It is cooking over there," Legolas said and pointed.

"Thanks," Teiya said and headed that way. She smirked to herself. When she got there she spotted Elrond talking to two other Elves that looked like him. _So you have offspring, my proud half-Elf, _she thought. She went over and filled herself a plate.

Elrond looked up and their eyes met. His went cold and unfriendly.

Teiya winked at him then dropped her gaze down his body before meeting his eyes again. She was disappointed by his lack of reaction.

Elrond gave her a cool, distant smile then returned his attention to the two male Elves. After a couple minutes the three of them walked off together.

Teiya was left alone to eat breakfast and plot. After she was done she rejoined the healers. She sat next to Legolas who was winding up bandages. She began to help without speaking for a while. "Legolas, I get the feeling that you do not like me. Why is that?" she asked, laying her hand on his arm. She felt him tense slightly.

Legolas brushed her hand away. "I do not know you well enough to like or dislike you. I apologize if I seemed rude," he said.

"I suppose that is true, but we are allies and must trust each other. After all we will be working together to help the wounded," Teiya said. "I am a wonderful person once you get to know me."

Legolas smiled and turned his attention to his work. When one of the healers called him Legolas went to see what he needed gladly.

Teiya's smile dissolved the minute Legolas was out of sight. _Haughty Elves, you are no better then me and I will find a way to prove it, _she thought. She rose and walked off. She saw Elrond leaning against a tree gazing off into the forest and went up to him. She only took three steps when he spoke.

"I am not interested in your company, Teiya," Elrond said flatly without turning to face her.

"Come now, Elrond, there is no reason for this coldness between us. I meant no insult and I am sorry. It was just that I think you are very handsome and desirable. I am blunt with my feelings and desires. I always have been," Teiya said.

"Sometimes being blunt can be more trouble then good, like now," Elrond said. "Leave me, Teiya."

"Arrogant half-breed," Teiya growled.

Elrond turned slowly. "That phrase is an insult that I do not like. Keep it to yourself or I will demand a challenge of honor," he warned. He brushed past her, only to have her grab his arm. 

"Wait a minute, Elrond, I am not finished," Teiya said.

"You might be if you do not release me," Elrond warned.

Teiya's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?" she demanded.

Elrond yanked his arm free of her grasp. "Of course not, I do not make threats," he said pointedly. He walked off, leaving Teiya fuming a second time.

Legolas looked up as Elrond came up next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You look upset."

Elrond smiled genuinely at the young healer. "I am fine, Legolas. Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, do you think that Rian's army will attack soon?" Legolas mused.

"No one could say, but we will be ready if they do. There is no reason to dwell on it until it happens," Elrond said.

Legolas sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I wish this was over," he said.

Elrond gave the younger Elf a gentle hug. "We all do. Be of good heart, it will end," he said. "Now let me tell you of some of the twins and Aragorn's *adventures*" he said.

Legolas nodded and smiled gratefully at Elrond. He was glad for the distraction…..

That Teiya might be up to something, but what? R/R please!!!!


	67. Suspicions

Yeah, to many bad females I suppose, but it's fun!!! Thanks for sticking with me all….

Chapter 67--Suspicions

The attack began again at midday and there was utter chaos. Legolas healed one Elf after another so they could renter the fray. He could sense the amulet pouring strength into him and he knew he would have collapsed already without it. He didn't realize he was being watched very intently.

Teiya watched as the Elf healed Elves that should have died and considered. _I believe I went after the wrong Elf, _she thought.

Finally the Elves managed to beat back Rian's army again, but not before they were battered and exhausted. Aragorn looked around and sighed. He hoped that the Dwarven army would arrive soon. It was getting harder and harder to repel the army.

Legolas was a bit tired even though the amulet had given him more strength. He stood and staggered.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and supported him. "Careful, Legolas. I have you," Teiya said. She felt him tense. _So you do suspect me of something, _she thought. She was starting to help him over to one of the pallets when the big man that followed the blond Elf like a watchdog intercepted her. Reluctantly, she let him take over. She watched as he lowered Legolas onto a pallet and gently made him lay back. He pulled a blanket over Legolas with the tenderness of a father tending his child then he sat down next to him.

Legolas looked up at Qui. "There is something about her I do not trust, Qui. Please do not leave me with her around," he said.

*I will not leave your side* Qui signed.

Legolas smiled gratefully and allowed himself to slip into reverie. He knew he would be safe with Qui there.

Stalker came up to Teiya. "Strider wishes to speak to you," he said. "He is over there." He pointed in the appropriate direction.

"Thank you, I will go right now," Teiya said and headed in that direction. She soon saw Aragorn and walked up to him. "You wanted to speak to me, Strider?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. I want to know why there seems to be tension between you and my father?" Aragorn asked.

"Your father? I do not think I have met him," Teiya said.

"Elrond," Aragorn said.

"He is your father?!" Teiya asked startled.

"My stepfather, but yes. Now answer my question," Aragorn said.

"There is no tension between us that I know. Why would there be? We are allies after all," Teiya said.

The twins came up to them. "Perhaps because you called him a half-breed," one said.

Teiya stared, caught off guard then it was to late to deny it. "I-I apologized for that, earlier," she said.

"Insults to our father are insults to us. Do not speak them again or we will respond accordingly," the other warned then the two of them walked off.

Aragorn gave her a disapproving look. "I am with my brothers on that, Teiya. Do not make this mistake twice or there will be consequences and believe me, you will not like them," he said. He waved for her to go.

Teiya was annoyed and embarrassed at being scolded like a child. She returned to the healers and saw that Legolas was still peacefully sleeping with his guardian at his side.

It was several hours before Legolas woke up and he was starving. He could smell food cooking and started to get up. 

A strong hand firmly, but gently pushed him back down. *I will bring food now that you are awake* Qui signed.

Legolas nodded. "All right, but bring back a lot because I am starving," he said.

Qui grinned and nodded then headed off to the cook fire.

Legolas stretched and frowned, realizing how grimy he felt. Perhaps after they both ate Qui would be willing to go to the river for a quick swim.

Qui brought back a lot of food just like he'd been asked, but between them they finished every crumb of it. "I feel so grimy. Could we go to the river? I would dearly love a swim," Legolas said.

Qui grinned at the pleading in his voice and nodded. *I would enjoy a swim myself* he signed. They headed for the river, not noticing that they were followed after awhile….

Hooo, Teiya had better watch her P's and Q's. Aragorn and the twins are aware of her actions!!!! R/R please!


	68. At Arrow Point

Lol, (Always wanted to say that!) Teiya is such a fickle wench! Thanks to my reviews, you keep me going! Hi Nevdhoniel! (did I spell that right?) HI Danielle, Haldir is in this chapter and I'll try to slip him in more often!!

Chapter 68--At Arrow Point

Teiya managed to hide herself without getting caught and watched Legolas undress. Elrond was handsome, but Legolas was, well, beautiful was the only word she could think of to describe him. She was sorry when he entered the water. She hadn't had a lover in a long while. She wondered if Legolas would be more open to it then Elrond. She'd have to find out, provided she could talk to him when his guard wasn't around.

Suddenly some thing sharp pricked her in the back. "What do you think you are doing, Human?" a voice snarled.

Teiya swallowed and looked over her shoulder to see another Elf with an arrow notched and aimed at her. He was blonde like Legolas, but had gold eyes. "I-I, who are you?" she sputtered.

"Haldir, but I am asking the questions here," he said. He glanced towards where Legolas and Qui were swimming. "I believe my young friend would not appreciate knowing that he was being spied on as he bathed."

"I-I am sorry. I will go at once," Teiya said and stood up. The arrow followed her unerringly.

"Yes, you will, but not alone. I believe we will go see Aragorn about this," Haldir said. 

Teiya groaned inwardly. Strider would be furious and when Stalker found out he would be too. "Please, it is not necessary to bring him into this. It will never happen again," she pleaded.

Haldir gestured with the arrow. "Move, your behavior will be reported," he said.

Reluctantly Teiya obeyed. She was acutely aware of the stares that followed their progress through the camp. She wished she could disappear. She was so ashamed. Much to soon for her taste, they found Aragorn and much to Teiya's distress Stalker was with him.

Aragorn frowned. "What is the meaning of this, Haldir?" he asked.

"I found this woman spying on Legolas while he was bathing. I brought her to you, so you could deal with the problem," Haldir said. "I will return to my patrol now." He nodded politely to Stalker then left.

Both men were scowling at her and Teiya blushed in humiliation. She knew what was coming. "I am sorry. I meant no harm," she said. 

"Go back to your post! I will deal with you later!" Stalker growled.

Glad for the brief respite, Teiya hurried away, but she dreaded what would happen later when Stalker had the time.

Stalker sighed. "I do not know what has gotten into her. She has never acted like this before. I am sorry, Strider. I will be stricter with her this time." He excused himself and walked off.

Teiya hurried towards the healers with her head down and bumped into an Elven woman. "I am sorry, I was not looking," she gasped.

"It is all right, child," The woman said. "I am Galadriel and you are Teiya." 

"How did you know my name? I am sorry, please excuse me, but I have to get back to my place," Teiya said.

"There is no hurry and I know many things that others do not. Come with me. I would talk to you," Galadriel said. She led Teiya into the trees and away from camp. "Haldir told me what happened. So tell me child, why are you trying to cause strife? Why are you helping Rian?" she asked.

Teiya's face whitened. "I-I do not know what you are talking about," she protested.

Galadriel stared at her, eyes serene. "Lying will not help you, child. I can see straight through them. Answer my questions and perhaps I can help you," she said.

Teiya stared at the regal Elf. "You will not turn me over and tell them?" she asked.

"No, if you tell me what hold he has over you and what you were to do," Galadriel said.

Teiya stared at her. "Are you a sorceress?" she asked.

Galadriel smiled in amusement. "Some say that. Enough, child, you have not answered my questions," she said and waited.

Teiya opened her mouth, not certain what she was going to say or even if she was going to lie or tell her the truth…

Duh, duh, dum, so what is going on? You'll find out in the next chapter! R/R please!!!


	69. Confessions

So here is the long awaited talk between Teiya and Galadriel….

Chapter 69--Confessions

"I was not doing this willingly. I was trying to protect Stalker. He is my brother," Teiya said.

"From what, child?" Galadriel urged.

Teiya hesitated for a moment before continuing. "H-he killed a man….but it was an accident! He used to have a farm and a noble came to the house while we were working in the field. His wife Jessa was there alone. This noble forced his way into the house. We came back earlier then usual and he was raping her, beating her!" Teiya said.

Galadriel nodded with sympathy in her eyes. "Go on," she coaxed. "It is alright."

Teiya took a deep breath. "He grabbed him and threw him off Jessa and the noble hit his head on the stone mantel place. Tessa died in his arms then when Stalker checked the noble he was dead too. It would not matter that the noble raped Jessa. He had a rich and influential family. My brother would have been hanged so we fled," she said.

"Rian found out somehow," Galadriel murmured.

Teiya nodded. "He said he would have him arrested and returned to the city we came from to be tried unless I agreed to spy for him. I had to do it. My brother is all the family I had and if the other rangers knew," she trailed off and shook her head.

"But you have told Rian nothing yet," Galadriel mused.

"I am not good at being a spy and I was angry at the whole mess. I started causing trouble hoping that we would be told to leave," Teiya said.

"We will not speak of this to anyone except for King Thranduil and Aragorn for now, perhaps they can help your brother," Galadriel said. "But I doubt you spied on Legolas to cause trouble."

Teiya blushed. "He is very beautiful, I mean handsome," she stuttered.

Galadriel laughed softly. "I would not do that again, child. I do not think King Thranduil would be amused by you spying on his youngest son," she said.

"Legolas is a prince?!" Teiya gasped. "I am sorry!"

"Fear not, I believe that our young healer is suspicious of you though," Galadriel said as they walked slowly back towards camp.

Teiya nodded. "Oh, I know he is," she admitted. She remembered how he watched her every move when she was nearby.

Once they arrived at camp Lady Galadriel noticed Haldir and gestured him to her.

Haldir stopped in front of her and bowed. "What would you have from me, my Queen?" he asked.

"Find Aragorn and Stalker to the command tent, Guardian. There are things to discuss," Galadriel said.

Haldir bowed again, tossing a quick glare in Teiya's direction. "At once, Lady," he said then hurried off in the other direction.

Twenty minutes later everyone had gathered in the command tent and Galadriel had Teiya repeat the whole story, much to Stalker's dismay.

After Teiya was finished there was a long, uncomfortable silence then Aragorn tried to set Stalker's mind at ease. "None of us will judge you and rape is a cruel crime. You did not plan to kill him. What Teiya has said will not go any further then this room," he said.

Stalker nodded slowly. "Many thanks, Strider. We will stay and help if you still want our help after what you have been told," he said.

Aragorn nodded. "We would have you stay for all the help we can get is more then welcome and we thank you for it," he said. He extended his hand and Stalker took it for a firm handshake.

A call from the entrance drew their attention. "Enter!" Thranduil called.

An Elven guard entered the tent and bowed. "My King, the Dwarven army has been spotted, but there are Humans among them!" he said.

The people in the tent exchanged relieved looks at that, but there was some concern as well. "Come, let us greet our new allies," Thranduil said. They rose as one and left the tent to wait for their allies…

Now we know Teiya's secret and help as arrived!!! R/R please!!


	70. Mountains and Lakes

Thanks again to all my nice reviewers that help keep me going!!

Chapter 70--Mountains and Lakes

When the Dwarven army got close they stopped and a Dwarf and Human moved forward to meet them. "Well met, King of Elves. I am Kilin, King of the Glittering Caves," the Dwarf said and bowed.

"And I am Dayn, lord of Lake Town," the Human said and bowed as well. "I am here to aid the Elven folk against the attackers as the Dwarves are."

"Your help is most welcome and appreciated," Thranduil replied graciously. "This is Aragorn, he will show you where you may camp. You must be weary after your journey."

Just then Gimli made his way to the front. "So there you are, you scruffy-looking Human. Where is that skinny Elf that hung around you?" he asked.

"He is with the healers, Gimli. I am sure he will be most pleased to see you again," Aragorn said. He led them off.

Legolas spotted them as they began settling down. He groaned when he saw Gimli. "Now I will never get any sleep with that Dwarf snoring. I bet all of them snore. It is going to sound like an earthquake," he said.

Gimli saw him and came over. "Hello, crazy Elf," he said.

"Well-met, stupid Dwarf," Legolas returned. 

Qui laughed soundlessly and greeted the Dwarf with a handshake. The greetings went on for a long while before everyone had swapped stories and filled each other in about all that had happened.

It took time, but soon the Dwarves and men were also filled in about the army and all that had happened. Once the briefing was done it was time to formulate new plans to use their new allies to their best advantage.

Legolas took some empty skins and went to the river to fetch water. He had just finished filling the last one when a hand seized his shoulder. He looked to see Qui standing over him.

*Someone is coming* Qui signed.

Five Humans, wearing Rian's symbol emerged from the trees. "Well, look what we have here, a fat man and a skinny Elf," one sneered. The other four laughed nastily and then moved forward.

Qui shoved Legolas behind him and pulled his club out of his belt. He glared at the men dangerously.

Legolas drew his knives. He had to help Qui. He could fight!

Qui hit one of the attacker's in the gut, doubling him over then cracked his skull. Another lunged at Legolas who dodged then cut his throat. They were sure they would be able to win easily then nine more burst from the trees and joined the fight.

Qui was hit several times as he was defending himself. He took down four more before he fell to one knee. A sword came down on his head and he collapsed.

"Qui!" Legolas cried. He fought fiercely and took three more down before a blow to his jaw sent him sprawling. His knives flew from his hands.

One of the men touched the tip of his sword to Legolas's throat. "Should I kill this one too?" he asked.

"No, he might make a valuable hostage. Bind him and we will take him to the King," the first said.

Legolas winced as his wrists were bound tightly. He was hauled away, leaving Qui's bloody body sprawled in the dirt.

The guards were smart and stayed far from the Elven army. All to soon Legolas was being dragged into Rian's camp. He was dragged into the largest tent and shoved to his knees. "We have brought you as hostage, sire. We hope he will be some use to you," one said and bowed.

Rian didn't bother to look up from some papers he was studying. "You may go," he said.

The man seemed upset and disappointed, but he bowed and left. Only then did Rian looked up and a big smile spread across his face. "Well, what do we have here? For a minute I thought that my man had captured a lovely Elf maiden," he said. He stood and walked slowly around Legolas, studying him. "So who are you, Elf?" he asked.

*Meanwhile*

A groan escaped Qui as his fingers flexed weakly. The ground was soaked with his blood from many deep injuries, but he managed to get to his hands and knees. He began to crawl laboriously towards the Elven army. He would not die before he told someone that he had failed to protect Legolas and the young prince had been taken captive by the enemy….

Poor, brave Qui, will he survive and what will Rian do to Legolas? R/R please!!!!


	71. A Matter of Honor

I've been delighted and encouraged by everyone's kind words in their reviews--Thank you…

Chapter 71--A Matter of Honor

Rian reached out and Legolas instinctively flinched, pulling back. Rian frowned and studied him. "What is wrong?" he asked. "I have absolutely no interest in bedding males if that is what concerns you. That was my late father's preference. I found it perverted and sickening."

Legolas still eyed him warily. He didn't trust him at all considering what he had done so far. "You tried to have one of your men shoot our King in the back after a peace talk and had your men attack our wounded and healers. Why should I trust your word?" he asked.

"Mostly because you have no choice. Now answer my question. What is your name?" Rian demanded.

Legolas shook his head. "I will not tell you anything," he said.

Just then a guard entered the tent. "Sire, it is ready," he said.

"Very well," Rian said. He gestured to the guards. "Take him to the empty tent and bind him securely. If he escapes I will have your heads." He looked at Legolas. "We will finish this talk later." He left the tent with the guard.

The guards dragged Legolas roughly into another tent and shoved him roughly to the ground. They wrapped rope around his ankles tightly and tightened the bonds on his wrists. They went out to stand at the tents entrance.

Legolas struggled against the bonds, but gave up when they proved to strong and well tied to get loose. He closed his eyes in despair, remembering Qui had died trying to defend him.

*Meanwhile*

Qui crawled stubbornly towards the Elven camp. His wounds still poured blood and his vision was blurry, but he refused to die before he told of Legolas's capture. He owed him that much after his failure. After what seemed like hours he saw Syri, still watching over the healers. He started to crawl towards her, but his arms gave out. Still he dragged himself forward, refusing to give up.

Just then Syri looked towards him and her eyes widened. "Qui!!! Elrond, Elrond, come quick!! Qui is back and he is hurt!!!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

Qui silently begged the dragon spirit to allow him to tell them what he needed too before he joined his ancestors so his honor would not be so tainted.

Syri knelt beside him, horrified at the severity of his wounds. "Qui, what has happened?" she asked.

Elrond dropped to his knees on his other side and reached out to tend his wounds.

Qui shook his head and pushed his hands away. His hands shook as he began to sign. *Forget my wounds. The Humans attacked us at the river. They took Legolas. You must succeed where I failed and help him* he signed.

"Syri will go tell Aragorn while I tend to your wounds and do not tell me no because I will not accept that," Elrond said. He nodded at Syri who rushed off.

Only then did Qui relax and allow Elrond to start tending his injuries even though he was sure that it was too late to save him now. At least help would be sent to Legolas. That was all that mattered to Qui. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, allowing darkness to take him at last.

Syri found Aragorn with Boromir and ran up to them. "Aragorn, I have terrible news. Qui is seriously wounded and Rian's men have taken Legolas!" she cried.

Aragorn's eyes darkened with anger and worry. "How long ago?" he asked.

"Hours I think. Qui was barely able to move when I saw him. Elrond is tending him," Syri said.

"Take me to him. We have to find out how long ago it was," Aragorn said. He and Boromir followed Syri back to where Elrond knelt by Qui.

Elrond looked up. "He is unconscious. He lost a lot of blood," he said.

"Can you wake him? We must find out when Legolas was taken," Aragorn said.

"No, look at his knees and hands. They are raw and scraped. He crawled all the way back here," Elrond said. "His strength is gone."

"Will he live?" Syri asked.

Elrond sighed wearily. "I do not know. The wounds were many and severe. It is all up to him now," he said.

Aragorn sighed. Legolas was certainly in Rian's hands by now. "I must tell King Thranduil that his son is Rian's hostage," he said and hurried off.

Syri fell against Boromir and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elrond went to get help to move Qui into the healers area where he could be watched…..

So what do you think? Should Qui live? He is very brave…..R/R please!!!!


	72. First Strike

Sorry, Morloth, hopefully you aren't too bored…Things are going to heat up now that the Dwarves are here. You betcha!

Chapter 72--First Strike

Thranduil sank wearily into a chair when Aragorn told him the news. "Not again, damn them, damn them," he whispered.

"I am sorry, sire. Qui nearly died defending him and crawled all the way back here to tell us of Legolas's capture," Aragorn said.

Thranduil nodded grimly. "Leave me, I wish to be alone," he said.

Aragorn bowed and left the tent. He found Boromir waiting for him.

"Is he alright?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "He is upset and angry. We have too think of some way to get to Legolas," he said.

"How? An army surrounds him. We cannot very well sneak in and free him," Boromir said.

"No, we cannot. Come, we have to plan our strategies over now that the Dwarves are here," Aragorn said. He and Boromir walked off to find the leader of the Dwarves and the Lake Men.

*Meanwhile* 

Legolas woke from a restless sleep. It was near dawn by the light in the tent. He could hear footsteps. He peered towards the door. He could see the guards outside. The flap of the tent opened and Rian stepped inside and the guards followed. "I believe it is time we have that talk. Bring him," he ordered.

The bonds on his ankles were cut then he was dragged after Rian. Once they were back in the King's tent Legolas was shoved roughly to the ground at Rian's feet. "So you are or were my father's newest concubine. Pleased to meet you, Prince Legolas," he said.

Legolas blanched. "How…" he began.

"How did I know? One of the guards recognized you and told me. I suppose I can see why my father was so eager to have you in his bed. I have other uses for you. You will be reunited with your father, or at least your head will be," Rian said. He smiled cruelly. "Unless of course, your father surrenders Mirkwood to me."

"He will never do that," Legolas said defiantly.

"Then you are in a lot of trouble," Rian said. "I would pray that your father sees reason if I were you or you are dead. I will give him the ultimatum today. If he does not surrender by noon tomorrow my threat will be carried out."

Legolas swallowed, but raised his head proudly. He would not allow the Human to see his fear. "I will gladly die for my peoples' freedom," he said.

"Get him out of my sight. I will prepare the message. Send one of the men to me in an hour," Rian said. He watched as the guards took Legolas out. He took out ink, a quill and parchment and began to write his demands.

*Three hours later*

Thranduil and the others were talking about their next move. Kilin was in favor of attacking at dusk, but Dayn had pointed out the dim light would cause trouble with sight.

Kilin laughed. "The King has generously provided much kindling in the form of flammable wooden siege engines. The burning machines will provide plenty of light," he said.

Just then a messenger burst into the tent. "King Thranduil, forgive me for interrupting but, I bring a message from Rian," he said and bowed.

Thranduil frowned and took the message. He read it and his face paled.

"Father, what is the matter?" Jadriel asked.

"Rian demands I surrender Mirkwood by midday tomorrow. If I do not he says he will send my son's head to me," Thranduil said.

Everyone went dead silent in shock and building anger.

"Enough of his threats and demands. Can your men fight if the siege engines are set aflame for light?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, I believe we can," Dayn said.

"Then we will indeed attack at dusk. This so-called King has went to far," Thranduil said. "Tell all those who will fight to be ready. We fight until victory or defeat…NO Quarter will be given," Thranduil commanded grimly. The meeting was broken up and everyone left….

Whoo, gonna be a wild fight! R/R please!!!


	73. Returning Help

Don't worry, no more abductions. We're getting down to the wire now. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 73--Returning Help

Aragorn peered down into the hole. He could hear the Dwarves digging away with speed that had shocked him. The tunnels would end right in the midst of Rian's army and if all went well near the siege engines which would be set on fire.

Gimli tossed more dirt out of the hole and looked up at Aragorn. "Do not worry. All is well and we will be right on target."

"Your folk are the finest miners in Middle Earth. I have no doubts you will be," Aragorn said. "Truthfully I am more concerned about Legolas. They will certainly kill him when we attack if we do not find him swiftly."

"We can only try, Aragorn," Gimli said and went back into the tunnel.

Aragorn went to where the healers worked on the wounded. He came up to Elrond who was still with Qui. "How is he?" he asked.

"He is still alive. He is strong and willing to fight. It might just save his life," Elrond said. "I see the worry over Legolas's fate in your eyes, my son."

"I am certain that he will be killed when we attack just to prevent us from saving him," Aragorn said.

"All we can do is hope that we will reach him first, may the Valor hold him close," Elrond said quietly. "I too would hate to see him lost."

*Meanwhile*

Legolas stumbled and fell sprawling when he was shoved roughly back into the tent that was his prison then his feet were rebound. The guards returned to their posts at the tent's entrance.

No one knew that someone was watching them. The silent observer nodded, knowing it had been wise to remain close. Turning the watcher headed towards the Elven army to offer the information and the help that could be provided.

The person came out in front of Aragorn out of nowhere, startling him and making him grab for his sword. It was a minute before he realized who it was. "Mei Ling?! What are you doing here? I thought you had left," he said.

"I had planned too, but something told me I should not and it was probably a good thing. I have seen Legolas and I know where they are imprisoning him. I could help get him out," Mei said.

"King Thranduil has decided to attack at dusk and…" Aragorn began.

"I know, my trade makes me a skilled eavesdropper and spy," Mei said. "I have watched. Where is my brother?"

"He was nearly killed in his attempt to protect Legolas and hovers at death's door. Elrond is tending him as best as he can," Aragorn said.

"My brother has always taken duty and honor seriously. It is how he lost his tongue," Mei said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

Mei Ling hesitated before continuing. "During a battle he was taken prisoner by the enemy who demanded he tell them the other lord's strengths and weaknesses. He refused so they took his tongue so he could never speak again," she said.

"Such bravery is rare and should be admired and praised," Aragorn said. "I will take you to King Thranduil. The final decision is his to make." He led Mei Ling off towards the tent.

Thranduil was talking to Galadriel when they entered. He was just as surprised to see Mei as Aragorn had been. He listened to what she was offering then frowned. "Do you truly think that you can get to my son before he can be harmed?" he asked.

"I believe so, sire and I swear on my honor that I will do the best I may to free him," Mei said. 

Galadriel studied Mei with wise eyes. "Despite her earlier behavior she can be trusted to keep her oath. She may be the young Prince's best hope," she said.

"Very well, I accept your offer of aid and your oath. Save my son," Thranduil said. "I need to speak with you alone, Aragorn."

Mei bowed respectively to both of them then left the tent. She paused to check on Qui and touched his forehead. "I will help your charge, my brother. Sun Child will not be destroyed as long as I live and I will die in the attempt if I must," she whispered then headed off to prepare….

Surprise! Mei's back! I just couldn't resist. I liked her….R/R please!!!


	74. Silent Shadow

All right everyone, time to get down to serious business…

Chapter 74--Silent Shadow

An hour before dusk Mei Ling left the camp and headed towards the Human army's. She would wait until the attack began then use the confusion of the attack to free Legolas. Once he was free she would make sure he got safely into Mirkwood out of harm's way.

Hours had passed and Legolas could tell by the dimming light that the sun was setting, his last sunset if Rian carried out his threat. Legolas wished he could have seen it. He knew that Rian would indeed do as he'd threatened. He closed his eyes wearily; perhaps the Valor would claim him first. He hoped so.

Suddenly screams sounded from outside. "To arms! The Elves are attacking!" a man yelled.

Legolas's heart leaped with hope, perhaps he would be saved after all then the two guards entered the tent with drawn weapons and his heart sank again.

"Too bad, Elf, we have orders from King Rian. He said we were to kill you if the Elves attacked. Do not worry, I will make it fast," one said. He started towards Legolas, raising his sword.

Legolas closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blow fall. They flew open again when the Human gasped and he looked up. A dagger was buried in the Human's chest. He toppled heavily to the ground. The other guard lunged forward and a dagger seemed to magically appear in his throat. He clawed at his throat, trying to scream then he collapsed as well.

Legolas turned his head, trying to see who had killed the guards. "Mei?!" he gasped, startled.

"Shush, we must be quick," Mei said. She got her daggers and cleaned them then used one to cut Legolas's bonds. "Listen to me, sun child, we are going to sneak out the back of the tent and I want you to head straight for the woods. You are not to stop no matter what," she said.

Legolas got to his feet. "I can fight. I owe Qui that," he protested.

"Qui is alive, but badly hurt," Mei said.

Legolas stared at her. "Alive? He was hurt and there was blood everywhere!" he said.

"Yet he is alive and with your skills he can be saved. Promise me you will do as I asked, sun child," Mei said, "if you do not I will tie you up again and carry you back."

Legolas didn't doubt she meant it for an instant. "I will do as you say," he said.

"Come with me then. I will be right behind you," Mei said.

They left the tent through a slit Mei had cut in the back then headed for the woods. The air was smoky and flames rose from the siege engines to light he night. Legolas could see strange Men and Dwarves fighting alongside the Elves as they fled for the shelter of Mirkwood. The tent was set from the trees, so they had to circle round the camp, trying to stay out of sight.

Despite their efforts two guards noticed them and charged. Mei shoved the daggers she'd thrown earlier into Legolas's hands. "Keep going, sun child and do not stop, no matter what you see or hear. Go to my brother and save his life!" she ordered. She drew two long daggers and met their charge.

Abandoning Mei didn't sit well with Legolas, but he obeyed. He could hear the sounds of battle as he ran on. He forced himself not to look back.

*Meanwhile*

Mei blocked the guards' way, so they couldn't go after Legolas. "You will have to kill me before you can harm him!" she warned.

"As you wish, wench, the King will probably reward us for killing you," one said.

"If you can kill me," Mei retorted. She gestured towards them with her daggers. "Come slay the shadow if you dare!"

The guards exchanged smirks and moved in on Mei with drawn swords.

Legolas kept running for the woods while trying to keep an eye on the fight, so he wouldn't blunder into someone. He was almost to the forest when someone stepped into his path. Legolas skidded to a halt and slowly looked up…

Heh, heh, the Queen of Cliffhangers strikes again!!! R/R please!!


	75. Royal Duel

I have everyone on the edge of his or her seats again, don't I? I love it when I do that. Once again I want to thank all my reviewers and those that have put me on their favorites list…Thank you!! 

Chapter 75--Royal Duel

Heart pounding, Legolas looked up to see who had blocked his way. "Boromir, by the Valor you scared me!" he said.

"Are you hurt?" Boromir asked.

"Nay, I am alright," Legolas said.

"Good, hurry back to the camp. Qui needs your help," Boromir said. "I will cover your escape; GO!!"

Legolas nodded and took off at a dead run. Soon he was safely back at the camp. He ignored the questions from those left behind and went to where the injured were. He found Elrond kneeling beside Qui. "Does he yet live?" he asked.

Elrond smiled in relief that Legolas was safe then nodded. "Against all odds, yes, but he needs your power," he said.

"He will have all I can give," Legolas swore and knelt beside Qui. He laid his hands on his chest and sank into a healing trance. The wounds were bad, very bad. It was hard to get them to heal. He sank back, exhausted and panting, but it was done.

Elrond gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Well done, young one," he said. He studied Legolas with concern and helped him to his feet. "Come, you should rest. You have been through a lot."

Legolas allowed Elrond to help him over to a pallet without argument. He was asleep the minute he laid down.

*Meanwhile* 

Mei left the tent, grim-faced. Her knives dripped blood. She glanced around then began to make her way around the outside fringes of the fight. There was something she had to do if she could or die in the attempt.

Aragorn parried a blow and cut his opponent down. No new enemy closed so he took the opportunity to look around. The fight was going well, thanks to the aid of the Dwarves and Lake men. They might actually manage to succeed and survive this battle. Grimly, he waded back into the battle, sword slashing.

Gimli tore his axe free of a dead man's chest then glanced around. He saw a man looming over a fallen Elf, ready to run him through. Howling a battle cry, he threw the axe at the Human's unsuspecting back.

Haldir glared up at his opponent with open hate as the Human brought back his sword for the deathblow. Suddenly the Human jerked, eyes wide and fell. Haldir barely got out of the way to keep the Human from landing on him. Once the Human had fallen Haldir could see the axe buried in the foe's back. He staggered to his feet as Gimli ran up and tore the axe loose. Dwarf and Elf exchanged nods then both returned to the battle. Further thanks would have to be voiced later.

Roderick stayed close to King Rian, guarding his back even though he had lost all taste for this battle. It seemed so foolish to waste so much life fighting over a forest that would be of no use for years, but he knew his duty and would continue to defend his King.

Thranduil was weary beyond belief, but he kept swinging. There would be no retreat this time only victory or defeat. He prayed to the Valor that Mei had gotten Legolas to safety. He couldn't bear losing his youngest son. He and his bodyguards clashed with another group of Humans and Thranduil found himself almost face to face with Rian. Both sides froze and stared.  
  
Rian smirked. "Have you come to surrender at last, Elf?" he asked insolently.

"I have no intention of surrendering my lands to you," Thranduil said.

"A shame your son had to die because of you. I have to admit that I can see why my father wanted him in his bed," Rian sneered. "You are a very poor father to allow your son to be killed so for a few trees."

Thranduil forced his anger back. He knew Rian was trying to anger him and make him careless. _Mei has saved him by now. She must have, _he thought.

Rian pointed his sword in Thranduil's direction. "Perhaps we should see who is the better of us, blade to blade," he said.

"As you wish, I accept your challenge," Thranduil said. 

The guards backed off as the Human and Elven King moved towards each other, blades at ready….

And the winner is……..Guess you'll have to wait and see….*Snicker* R/R please!!!


	76. Between Kings

Sorry about the wait. I had company Sunday and Monday I was gone all day and didn't have time to write. Monday FF.Net was down…Sigh….

Chapter 76--Between Kings

Slowly the fighting died as both sides attention turned to the duel between Rian and Thranduil. It was between Kings now and the winner would be the victor of the fight. A crowd formed as the various soldiers gathered close.

Thranduil parried a thrust aimed at his chest and struck at Rian's head. His blow was parried off as well. They paused to eye each other with reluctant respect then began to circle each other warily. They watched closely for a lapse in the other's defenses.

"I must admit that you are skilled at sword play, Elf-King, but I will win," Rian bragged.

"We will see," Thranduil said. The fight continued.

Aragorn glanced around the spectators and saw one of Rian's men move forward. Sunlight glinted off the blade of his dagger as he drew it. He moved toward Thranduil. Aragorn moved with the speed of the Elves he'd grown up with. He reached the man in an instant and caught the wrist of his dagger hand. "No, this is a duel and you dishonor your King by your interference. He twisted the man's wrist roughly.

The man cried out in pain and dropped the dagger. Seeing the dangerous look in Aragorn's eyes, he backed up with hands raised in surrender.

Aragorn stayed there. He would guard Thranduil's back from now on. 

Rian slashed at Thranduil's leg and this time it hit. The sword slashed a deep cut into Thranduil's leg.

Thranduil cried out in pain then his leg buckled under him and he fell. His sword flew out of his hand as he landed on his back.

Rian put the tip of his sword to Thranduil's throat, eyes glinting with triumph. "It appears I have won. I will give you a choice, surrender or die," he said.

*Meanwhile*

Legolas woke up from his restorative sleep to see Qui looking down at him. "You are awake," he said. "I am glad."

*I am sorry that I failed you* Qui signed.

"You did not fail me. You nearly died defending me and I will always be grateful," Legolas said.

Qui laid his hand on Legolas's shoulder and nodded. *It is an honor defending you* he signed.

Just then a messenger ran up to them. "Prince Legolas, your father has been hurt in a duel with the Human King and he has fallen!" he said.

"No, take me to him," Legolas said. He scrambled to his feet.

Elrond touched his shoulder. "Legolas, you should not…." he began.

"I must go to him, please Elrond!" Legolas pleaded.

Elrond sighed and lowered his hand. "I suppose you must, but take Qui with you at least," he said.

Legolas followed the messenger and Qui gave Elrond a quick nod and followed them.

"Well, Elf? Do you yield or shall I take your head?" Rian asked. "It matters not to me."

Legolas saw what was going on. "Father!" he cried. He started that way, but Qui wrapped a strong arm around his waist and wouldn't let him go further.

"Let me go, Qui! I must go to him!" Legolas protested, struggling against Qui's grasp.

Qui's heart ached for Legolas's agony, but he couldn't let him go. He tightened his grip on him and shook his head.

Thranduil heard his son's voice and relief swept through him. His youngest son, his lady's last gift to him, was alive. He could join her in Mandos' hall now. He looked up at Rian and smiled, catching him by surprise. "I refuse to yield to you, Human," he said. "I will not rot in your dungeon as your personal war trophy. I chose to die rather then that."

"I will put your head on a stake on the castle gates, Elf! I gave you a chance, but now you die!" Rian raged. He raised his blade high, sunlight glittering off the tip.

Thranduil waited, still smiling and unafraid as his death approached. _My love I will be joining you soon and I know you will be waiting as you promised me, _he thought. 

The sword arched downward….

This looks like a great place to stop…Snicker….R/R please….Thank you!


	77. Honor's Arrow

Hi everyone--just celebrated my birthday Monday…had a great time!! Here's more…

Chapter 77--Honor's Arrow

Just as the sword was about to strike an arrow shot past. It grazed Rian's neck drawing a thin line of blood then thudded into the ground right above Thranduil's head. "Nice attempt by your folk, Elf, but not good enough," Rian sneered and raised the sword again. It was then he began to shake and agony filled his eyes. "You have poisoned me, but I will not die alone." He plunged the sword into Thranduil's chest then collapsed next to him, convulsing and screaming then went still. The King of Minas Tirith was dead.

Aragorn shoved his way to Thranduil's side and fell to his knees to look at the wound. The sword had, by sheer luck, not pierced his heart, but it had come close. The wound was bleeding badly and it had to be tended before Thranduil bled to death. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out as gently as he could.

Despite his care, Thranduil screamed in agony then passed out. Aragorn began tending the wound the best he could.

Legolas finally got free from Qui's grip and began shoving his way through the soldiers, determined to reach his father's side. Qui followed close behind.

Aragorn didn't look up as Legolas dropped to his knees beside his father. "Is he alive?" Legolas asked.

"Barely, he needs to be healed quickly. Do you have the strength?" Aragorn asked.

"I will find the strength, no matter what," Legolas said. He laid his hands on Thranduil's chest and went into the healing trance.

Several of Rian's men backed off, making signs to ward off evil when they saw Legolas's hands glow blue and the ghastly wound start to heal.

*Meanwhile*

Mei Ling climbed down from the tree after slinging her bow back over her shoulder. Rian had lied to her, almost causing her to kill Legolas for the murder of Arathorn. Legolas had killed a rapist. He had not murdered someone in cold-blood as she'd been told. Killing him would have broken her honor, but now it was avenged with Rian's blood. She could go home now. She left without a soul seeing her go.

Thranduil woke up to find himself in his bedchambers. He looked around blearily to see Legolas asleep in a chair that had been drawn up next to the bed. He was so glad to see his youngest son was safe and unharmed. "Legolas, little Greenleaf," he whispered.

Legolas woke up at once and smiled in joy and relief to see his father awake. "You are awake, thank the valor! You have been asleep for two days," he said.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"Rian is dead and his troops have surrendered. They are being held outside under the watchful eyes of our soldiers until their fate is determined," Legolas said.

"Jadriel?" Thranduil asked.

"He is fine, Father. He has been keeping everything in order while you slept," Legolas said. "I will go for him now that you are awake."

"Make sure that you return with him. I would like to spend some time with both my sons," Thranduil said.

"I will, promise," Legolas said. He slipped from the room to find Jadriel.

*Meanwhile*

"So you will now take your place as King of Gondor. That is a good thing. Minas Tirith will need a ruler and perhaps there can be peace between Men, Dwarves, and Elves once again," Boromir said.

"I suppose though I will miss my life as a ranger. I will need a Queen. I have decided to ask Arwen to be my bride," Aragorn said.

"Lord Elrond's daughter? She is a lovely and kind maiden. She will make a fine Queen. I will marry Syri so our child will have a father and a mother," Boromir said. "May I have a position in the army once more?"

"No, my friend, that will not happen," Aragorn said.

Boromir looked shocked and hurt by that, but Aragorn didn't give him time to speak. "You will be much to busy with your duties as my advisor," he said. "If you agreed to accept the position."

Boromir grinned. "I will be honored to accept, my King," he said.

The two men exchanged smiles and handclasps…

Almost done, more's the pity…R/R please!!!


	78. Preparations

Someone mentioned a sequel. Well, I'll see about that, promise….

Chapter 78--Preparations 

It had been nearly two weeks since the fight had ended. Aragorn left the field where the men who'd sworn fealty to him were camped, tired, but pleased. The fight was over and they could start rebuilding what had been destroyed. A truce had been offered and accepted by Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Kilin as well as the Lake men. There would never be another war like this one if Aragorn could help it.

Mixed groups of Men, Dwarves and Elves decorated a clearing for Boromir and Syri's wedding that would be held the following day. Thranduil had insisted on hosting it. Everyone was going to attend. He paused to watch.

Legolas came up to him. "Done reviewing your new army, sire?" he asked.

"I am not King yet," Aragorn pointed out.

"You will be as soon as the coronation is done when you return to Minas Tirith," Legolas said.

Aragorn sighed. "I am not so sure I am happy with that. I have been a ranger for a long time," he said.

"You will be a great King," Legolas said softly. "You must trust in yourself."

"I am more worried about if others will trust in me," Aragorn admitted.

Legolas touched his shoulder. "I trust you," he offered.

"Thank you for that, mellon-nin," Aragorn said.

"Welcome, I was going for a ride, join me?" Legolas offered.

"I would be glad too. Where is your bodyguard?" Aragorn teased.

"Qui is helping with the decorating today. He and my father have forbidden me to leave without an escort," Legolas sighed.

"So that is why you invited me," Aragorn laughed.

Legolas just smiled. They went to the stables to fetch their horses and were soon riding away from the castle. It felt good to be away from the crowds for a while. Aragorn had to admit to that and it was obvious that Legolas was enjoying himself as well.

They stopped under a large tree to rest the horses. Legolas looked up at the tree and smiled. 

"I hope you do not plan to climb that," Aragorn said.

"Why not? It is quite sturdy," Legolas said.

"Because I do not want to explain what happened to your father if you fall out of it and break your neck," Aragorn grumbled.

Legolas laughed. "Wood Elves do not fall out of trees, Aragorn. You want to climb up with me?" he challenged.

"There is a first time for everything and no, I do not want to climb up with you," Aragorn said.

"You are no fun, but I suppose you should not climb. You probably would fall out. Humans are not very good at climbing," Legolas teased.

Aragorn just snorted. He knew what Legolas was trying to do and he wasn't going to fall for it. "I will wait for you here until you come down, one way or the other," he said. He settled down on the ground, resting his back against the trunk.

Aragorn woke with a start to see it was dusk out. He'd slept for hours much to his annoyance. He stood and stretched. "Legolas? It is well past time for us to go back!" he called. There was no answer. "LEGOLAS!!" 

"You do not need to scream," Legolas said reproachfully from behind him. 

"Why did you let me sleep so late? Your father and Qui will want my head," Aragorn said. He turned to scowl at Legolas.

"No, they will not. It will be fine," Legolas said. "I had to get something."

It was then Aragorn noticed the plant Legolas was holding with its roots carefully wrapped. "What is that?" he asked.

"A Jarsuli bush, it symbolizes long life and happiness. It seemed like an appropriate gift. Do you not agree?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I agree. Come on, we had better get back," Aragorn said.

They mounted their horses and rode back. Qui was waiting with a frown. *I was worried about you. Why did you not tell someone that you were leaving? Your father was worried too. He wants to see you right away* he signed.

Legolas dismounted as did Aragorn. "I will tend to the horses and by the way I told you so," he said.

Legolas scowled at him. "Oh, shut up," he said and went to find his father….

I know, not much action….Next the wedding!!

  



	79. Careless Words

Well, here's the next part…Thanks to my reviewers…

Chapter 79--Careless Words

Legolas found his father in his chambers. "You wished to speak to me, Father?" he asked.

Thranduil gave his son a stern look. "You wandered off without telling anyone. Something could have happened to you," he said.

"Aragorn was with me and you said not to go anywhere without an escort, which I did not," Legolas protested.

"You are not to do such a thing again. You are not to leave without my permission," Thranduil said.

"I can handle myself," Legolas protested.

"Like you did when Arathorn got a hold of you? He did the handling if I remember rightly," Thranduil snapped. Upset, he didn't mind his words and as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't.

Legolas blanched at that and tears sparkled in his eyes. He whirled and darted out of the room before Thranduil could stop him.

"Legolas! I am sorry! I did not mean it!" Thranduil cried, but Legolas was already gone. _Fool, damned fool, _he thought.

Legolas bolted out of the castle cavern as fast as he could. He just wanted to get away. He didn't stop for a long time. When he did he was quite a ways in the forest. He sat down under a tree to rest. It was then he realized he had no weapons. He knew he had to go back, even though he didn't want to see anyone right now. He especially didn't want to see his father. Seeing no choice, he stood and started back. He had only taken three steps when he heard the hissing.

*Meanwhile*

Thranduil had everyone searching for Legolas, but he was no longer in the castle. "Search the forest! Find my son!" he ordered his guards and they hurried off.

Aragorn, Boromir, Qui, and the twins made up one of the search parties. They headed south.

Thranduil sank back into his throne. "I will never forgive myself if my thoughtless words cause my son to be lost to me," he said.

"They will find him Thranduil, have faith," Elrond said.

*Back In The Forest*

Legolas turned slowly and found himself facing three spiders. He reached instinctively for a weapon then remembered he didn't have one. He backed away, but the spiders moved with him.

They were in no hurry. It was obvious they knew their chosen prey was unarmed and that they could take their time before closing in for the kill.

"Sssuch a prizze we have found. Isss Elf blood asss sssweet asss we remember? We will sssoon sssee," one hissed. "If you do not ssstruggle it will be over quickly, it will." 

"Get away from me!" Legolas retorted. He kept backing away from them. He wanted to turn and run, but he knew if he turned his back on them they would pounce all the sooner.

"Young and tender he isss, a feassst rarely found," a second spider hissed. "Maybe we do not wait and eatsss him right away."

Legolas glanced around then snatched up a sturdy tree limb. It wasn't much of a weapon, but it was better then nothing. "I said get away!" he yelled.

"Cannot getsss all of usss, little morsssel," the first spider hissed. Five more spiders emerged from the forest as it spoke.

Legolas might have been able to handle three, but eight would test the best warrior, but he was determined to go down fighting and take as many as them with him as he could. "Then try to take me if you dare!" he challenged.

Two of the spiders leaped at him, hissing hungrily.

Legolas smacked one with the limb, killing it and dodged the other. He didn't have time to enjoy the small victory as the others attacked in unison. Legolas killed two more before two bit him. The paralyzing poison took effect quickly and he fell. Desperately he tried to heal the poison, but blacked out before he could.

The first spider wrapped the unconscious Elf in webbing, so he was completely helpless then it dragged the prey off to the lair with the others following….

Legolas is spider food!!!! I know I said wedding in this chapter, but this little situation escalated more then I planned it too, but it will be fun!!! R/R please!!!!


	80. Strange Happenings

Sorry, Girl X, the plot bunnies just took over for a chapter, but I'll try to keep them under control… Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 80--Strange Happenings

Aragorn and the others were very upset when they discovered the dead spiders. Aragorn saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was the dragon pendant. "Damn, I was afraid of that. Those things have Legolas. We have to find him before it is too late," he said.

Boromir looked over Aragorn's shoulder then his eyes widened in shock. "That will be easy. Look!" he said and pointed. 

They turned to see Legolas enter the clearing. He stumbled and caught his balance just in time. 

Qui was at his side in a minute, supporting him. The other four hurried over as well. 

"How did you get away?" Elrohir asked. "Are you all right?"

"I do not know," Legolas said. "I am unhurt though. I healed myself of the poison. I just feel tired."

"What do you mean you do not know?" Boromir asked. "You must know."

Legolas shook his head. "I woke up still bound in the webbing, but it had been torn. I managed to squirm free then healed myself. The other spiders that caught me were dead, ripped apart. I was trying to get home," he said.

"Maybe they blundered into a bear and angered it," Elladan suggested.

"Those things are intelligent. I cannot imagine them doing that. We can discuss this later. Let us take the accident-prone Prince-ling home," Aragoirn said.

"Do not call me, Prince-ling. I am older then you," Legolas retorted.

"Trying to mess up my wedding by getting carted off, eh?" Boromir said. "Shame."

The twins laughed and Qui grinned at the teasing.

Boromir and Aragorn started laughing too.

Legolas smiled wickedly at Boromir. "Laugh while you can, but I will get the last laugh," he said.

Soon they reached the castle. Thranduil was waiting outside for news. He enveloped Legolas in his arms. "Little Greenleaf, I am so sorry. I did not mean what I said. Please forgive me," he said.

"I know, I am sorry too. I should not run off that time or this one. I will not ever do it again, Father," Legolas said.

Thranduil released him. "What happened?" he asked.

"I just wandered too far," Legolas lied. He gave his friends a look that begged them not to mention the spiders. He didn't want to upset his father. It was over and he was safe. There was no reason to tell.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. Here," Aragorn said. He handed Legolas his pendant. "You lost this," he said.

Legolas put the pendant back around his neck. "Thank you," he said. All of them knew he was also thanking them for not telling what had happened.

"Well, enough wasting time, we have a wedding to prepare for," Thranduil said. Putting an affectionate arm around his son's shoulders they went into the castle.

Qui smiled secretively to himself as he walked off. His sister had given Legolas a more precious gift then he knew. He was glad of it now.

Once they were inside the castle Thranduil led Legolas to his study and closed the door. "I want to say again how sorry I am for what I said. I was upset and worried when you could not be found, but that is no excuse," he said.

"I understand and I am sorry I worried you, Father," Legolas said.

Thranduil drew his youngest son into his arms and hugged him. "I love you, my Greenleaf," he said.

"I love you too," Legolas said, returning the hug.

*Meanwhile*

Syri stood in front of the mirror, studying her wedding dress. She had decided against white and this one had been made for her. The gown was lovely, but it felt strange to be in skirts again. It had been a very long time since she'd worn a dress. She laid a hand gently on her stomach, thinking of the new life that was forming there. "We will be alright, little one. Boromir will be a good father. I just hope I can be a good mother," she whispered. She slipped out of the gown and hung it up. Tomorrow was the most important day of her life. She went to the window and looked out. She didn't really se the things before her, because her mind was miles away. She stood there for a long time as she thought about what the future would hold……

There, the mystery of Legolas's escape must be solved and it gives me a little push for a sequel and yes, I have decided to write one. It won't be near as long I think. I don't think I could come up with this much again!!! R/R please…Next WILL be the wedding…*Scowls at plot bunnies*


	81. Vows For Life

HI there everyone, here it is…The Wedding!!! BTW I wondered how to handle it myself, Dremingfifi, but I think I have it…

Chapter 81--Vows For Life

The weather was beautiful the day of the wedding. It would be held at midday. Syri was both excited and nervous. She watched as a bath was prepared for her. Someone knocked on the door. She went over and opened it. "Good morning, Lady Galadriel," Syri said. "Please come in."

Galadriel glided gracefully into the room and sat down. "I thought you might like some company and someone to talk too," she said.

"I am so nervous. I love Boromir and I never thought I would love anyone, but…" Syri began.

"You wonder if you are really in love," Galadriel asked.

"Yes, in a way, but I want my baby to have a father," Syri said.

Galadriel smiled. She also knew there would be twins, but she would also keep it a secret. "Follow your heart instead of your mind in this. It will not lead you astray. If it is any comfort Boromir is even more nervous then you are," she said.

Syri laughed and felt some of the tension ease. "That is some comfort," she admitted.

*Meanwhile*

"I cannot believe I am actually doing this!" Boromir complained. He paced nervously.

"It will be over in a couple more hours. Relax, Boromir," Aragorn said, trying to hide his amusement.

Boromir stopped short and scowled at Aragorn. "Easy for you to say, you are not the one going through this!" he snapped.

"I will be if Arwen accepts," Aragorn said. He stood up. "I will leave you to get dressed and do not worry, Boromir. Only everyone that fought with the Elves will be there." He left and closed the door, hearing something hit the door. He headed off down the hallway, sniggering.

Finally the time came. Boromir looked like a prince himself in black tunic, boots, breeches and a burgundy shirt, gifts from King Thranduil. He stood before King Thranduil waiting for Syri.

Whispers of admiration heralded the bride's arrival. Syri was lovely in a green gown that had many shades with emerald jewelry. She carried a bouquet of white lilies. Qui escorted her to Boromir's side.

Thranduil looked sternly at him. "Do you give this Lady's hand to this man?" he asked.

Qui nodded then placed Syri's hand in Boromir's. Galadriel stepped forward and took the bouquet from her so her hands were free.

"Join hands and kneel facing each other," Thranduil said.

They obeyed, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"By the grace of the Valor, two souls will become one. Together you will face the many trials that come with life. Will you face them together?" he asked.

"We will," Boromir and Syri together.

"Boromir will you swear before the Valor your heart, soul, and body to this woman for eternity? Never to stray from her side and love her and only her?" Thranduil asked.

"Before the Valor I swear all my being to her and her alone for eternity," Boromir said.

"Syri, will you swear before the Valor your heart, soul and body to this man for eternity? Never to stray from his side and love him and only him?" Thranduil asked.

"Before the Valor I swear all my being to him and him alone for eternity," Syri said.

Thranduil raised his gaze to those that watched. "Does anyone speak against this binding?" he asked. No one did and he nodded then returned his attention to the couple kneeling before him. "Then this binding will be completed," he said.

Jadriel stepped forward and handed Thranduil a length of gold cord then stepped back.

"With this cord I bless this union in the Valor's eyes and in the eyes of those who have witnessed it," Thranduil said. He bound Syri and Boromir's wrists together. "You may rise and face the witnesses as husband and wife," Thranduil said.

They did so and grinning, Boromir raised their bound wrists. Everyone cheered loudly. The cord was cut and each of them were given half. They were to keep the cord for one year.

"Now let there be feasting and merriment!" Thranduil said.

The celebration was unrestrained and loud, unlike the wedding.. All the companions shared embraces and wishes for the best. Qui hugged Syri enthusiastically then shook Boromir's hand. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli did the same. 

Everyone danced with the bride at least once before Syri and Boromir were called over to cut the cake and feed each other the first bite.

Grinning, Boromir managed to get frosting on Syri's nose and chin before she got a bite.

"Think you are clever do you?" Syri said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She shoved the whole piece of cake into Boromir's face.

Laughter filled the air as Boromir mock-scowled at Syri then they kissed.

It was midnight before Syri and Boromir slipped away from the party, but it would continue until dawn.

There would be a new order in Middle Earth and an alliance between Men, Dwarves and Elves. All felt that and knew it would be good…

~THE END~

That's the end and I hope you liked it…There will be a sequel, but not until next week. Arwen and Aragorn's nuptials will be in it.. maybe! I'm going on a vacation to Wisconsin on Friday….Thank you to my many loyal reviewers and my silent readers…R/R please!

Stars Light Your Path,

She-Cat


End file.
